Unexpected: The Lost Child
by MissM98
Summary: Everyone's lives are turned upside down when they find out about Mason and Juliet's long lost daughter. However, little do they know that a dark magic is looming over the wizard world. Together they must fight this evil and save the Wizard world. Risks are taken and lives are put in jeopardy but will they all make it out of this battle safely? Second in the 'Unexpected' series.
1. Chapter 1

Alex looked around with a small smile painted across her face as she proudly admired her new home. Her and Mason had bought their first apartment and even though they should have both been over the moon, something lurked in the back of Alex's mind that stopped her from being truly happy. The apartment they had bought wasn't huge, but it was still quite spacious. The lounge was surrounded with light grey walls and the floor that lay beneath them was fitted with dark wooden panels. As Alex began to unpack the final box she sat on the crushed velvet grey couch that sat in the centre of the room. Out of the large cardboard box Alex carefully pulled out one of the first paintings her and Mason completed together. It was a picture of a young couple sat on a porch swing holding hands on a sky-blue background. They were surrounded by purple flowers which grew over and intertwined with the white swing. The picture did not show their faces instead it only showed the back of their body's but despite this, it was evident the picture was of Alex and Mason.

Alex sadly smiled down at the picture before getting up off of the couch and hanging it on to the wall next to a large window which allowed lots of light to shine through, illuminating the apartment. Alex took a small step back to admire the painting, realising that she had finished unpacking, Alex then sat herself down on the cushioned window seat and began fiddling with the long black curtains that hung next to her. As Alex sat on the seat she rested her head on the window behind her. Her eyes began to drop as she tried to fight the tiredness. It was now that she had stopped working that she realised how exhausted she was, clearly taking care of a new baby and moving to a new home had taken it out of her. Giving in to her exhaustion, Alex slowly began to drift in to a quiet slumber. However, she was soon woken by a rough knocking at the door.

Feeling startled, Alex quickly jumped up from her seat and she speedily hurried over to the white front door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by her parents and Harper who was carrying Neave in the black baby carrier. Alex invited them and as she did this she excitedly approached the baby carrier and quickly swiped it out of Harper's fair hands.

"Hey baby!" Alex exclaimed as she happily smiled down at her baby girl.

"She's been an angel," said Theresa smiling as she watched her daughter pick up her baby from the carrier and cuddle her tightly in her arms. "She's so good, I don't remember you being that well behaved when you were a month old."

"Yeah well you did have Justin to compare me to," laughed Alex as she sat on the couch holding her daughter. "Hey, where's Max?" Alex asked looking at her parents confused.

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other as if they were unsure what to say. Eventually, Jerry finally answered, "he's not feeling too good today, so he decided to stay at home." There was a brief moment of silence as Theresa and Jerry stood awkwardly while Alex watched them suspiciously. "Hey! This place is looking really great Alex," Jerry told her smiling, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Thanks Dad, I've just finished unpacking the last boxes, so I think that's everything finished now."

"Alex!" Called Mason coming out of one of the two bedrooms that connected with the lounge, "have you seen where that bloody mobile is for the cot, I've looked and it's in none of the boxes for the nursery." He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he seen the others sat in the lounge with Alex, "oh, hi everyone." He greeted them smiling, he then noticed Neave who was lay awake in Alex's arms. Mason's face lit up with joy as he immediately rushed over to her, "hello darling!" He smiled down at Neave as he gently stroked her rosy plump cheek with his finger. Neave looked up at him with her bold brown eyes while sucking on her pink pacifier. Her hazel brown tuffs of hair shone under the lighting in the lounge. She wriggled and kicked her legs under Mason's touch while Alex continued to embrace her tightly. Mason's heart seemed to flutter when Neave's eyes sparkled as she blinked at him, waving her long luscious eye lashes. "I've missed you," he told her. He then looked over to Jerry, Theresa and Harper with a massive grin still on his face, "has she been alright?" He asked as he returned to admiring his beautiful daughter.

"Yeah," said Jerry, "she has, we were just telling Alex about how good she's been."

Mason smiled at them and turned to Alex who was staring straight down at Neave, ignoring everyone and everything around her, it was as if she was trapped in a trance. "So, Alex, do you know where the mobile is?" Alex ignored Mason and continued to stare at Neave. An awkward silence began to build as Jerry, Theresa and Harper looked towards each other in anticipation and confusion. Mason watched Alex as he waited for an answer.

After several long moments of silence, she answered. "It's in our room," she said quietly. Mason sighed as he continued to watch Alex. Slowly, he nodded his head silently as he walked away in to the other room. Everyone sat quietly as one by one they turned their attention to Alex who was still in her trance, her face seemed to be showing no emotion what-soever.

The awkward tension in the room began to escalate further, forcing Theresa to move over to her daughter and confront her about the situation, "honey, is everything okay with you two?"

Alex nodded slowly as she pulled herself out from her trance like state and looked at her mom, "why would you ask that?"

"Well," began Theresa, "it's just when you spoke to him then you seemed-"

"I'm just tired mom," Alex snapped, "you've had kids, you know how tiring it is."

"Oh honey, you know if she's keeping you both up all night we'll be happy to have her stay over," Jerry suggested. "Any time you guys want a break or to go out on a date or-"

"Thanks dad," Alex interrupted again smiling, "we're okay for now though, but I'll definitely take you up on that sometime."

Mason came back out of the room smiling in relief, "it's finished," he announced as he sat himself down on the couch next to Alex, who quickly put her head down again and quietly sat watching over Neave and ignoring the others. Mason immediately began to look at Neave as he stroked the silky smooth hair on her head.

"What? The nursery's finished?" asked Theresa excitedly, "can we see?"

"Yeah, it's through here," said Mason getting back up off of the couch leading everyone in to the nursery. Alex stayed sat on the couch with Neave, continuing to sit silently as she waited for them to return.

"Here we are," said Mason as he opened the door. Everyone stepped in to the room and stood in awe as they looked around. The room was painted in a light cotton candy pink colour and every piece of furniture was as white as snow. On the wall above the crib Mason had painted Neave's name in white glittery paint that shone like little stars. He had also painted some white butterflies surrounding her name and in the far corner of the petite room sat a rocking chair, which had placed on it a baby pink cushioned seat and a small light chocolate brown teddy bear.

"Mason it's beautiful!" said Theresa as she hugged him tightly.

Mason's cheeks began to blush slightly due to the praise he was receiving, "thanks," he said smiling. "I know she'll still have to stay in mine and Alex's room for a bit longer while she's so young, but at least it's done for when she's big enough to sleep in her cot."

"Good idea," laughed Jerry, "babies grow so fast, she'll be in here before you know it."

"Alex!" yelled Theresa, "come see Neave's room!"

But there was no reply, instead they just heard a slight rustling coming from the next room. Everyone stood waiting in silence as they all watched the doorframe while they waited for Alex to arrive. When Alex finally appeared holding Neave, who was wrapped in a fluffy white blanket, in her arms. She stood looking around the room, but she never said anything. Instead, she just quietly looked around while everyone gaped at her while they waited in anticipation for her reaction.

She nodded her head as she gave a very small smile, "it looks good."

Mason looked at her longingly before giving a weak smile, "I'm glad you like it."

They both continued to look at each other. Their faces were blank, almost emotionless. However, it was evident that their eyes were both full of sadness. Harper, Jerry and Theresa looked between the couple, they then all turned to look at each other in confusion. As Jerry went to speak Harper immediately interrupted him, "oh is that the time! We better get going, we'll see ourselves out. Come on guys!"

She then dragged both Theresa and Jerry out of the room despite their protests. Her feet repeatedly slipped on the floor as she pulled them by their arms, forcing them across the room. "But what about-" Jerry started to ask before harper interrupted him.

"You can wait! Bye guys, Alex I'll call you tomorrow."

Alex nodded as she watched her family leave, "okay, bye," she muttered while Mason stood quietly watching her.

When they both heard the front door slam shut, Alex and Mason continued to look at each other again. Mason tried several times to start a conversation but found himself always at a loss for words. It was until Neave began to make small noises Mason finally found himself able to speak to Alex. "Is she alright?" He asked as he walked over to them both and looked down at the baby while he started stroking her on the head again. Alex simply nodded while she watched over Neave, ignoring Mason's presence. "Do you think she's hungry? They never said when she had her last bottle, she might be due a feed." Alex simply shrugged her shoulders in response, still remaining silent. "Well, why don't I go make her one," suggested Mason, "then you can feed her if you like? Or if you want me to do it then-"

"I'll do it," snapped Alex as she dumped Neave in to Mason's arms and stormed out of the room.

Mason watched in shock as Alex stormed out of the room. Unsure of what was wrong with his girlfriend, he felt his stomach drop as fear and dread began to take over him. But he suddenly became distracted from his thoughts when Neave began to stir and become unsettled in his embrace. Mason instantly commenced rocking her back and fourth gently as he tried to sooth her. "Shh," he whispered quietly, "it's okay Neavie, daddy's here." Once Neave had settled down, Mason looked up again to watch Alex. He gave a heavy sigh as he wondered to himself what was wrong with Alex?


	2. Chapter 2

Max sat in his dark room alone on his bed, resting his head on the wall behind him with his eyes closed. The only light in the room was off the small TV which sat opposite his bed, it gave off a loud static sound as the black and white lines wiggled, flashed and zoomed across the scene rapidly. Max listened to the noise intently as he tried to block out his thoughts, but he was soon interrupted when his cell began to ring. His eyes instantly shot open and he jumped up to answer the call.

"Hello! Talia?" he said as he tried to move his way past the obstacles of stacked garbage on his bedroom floor. When he reached his bedroom door he froze as he listened to what Talia was saying on the other end of the phone. "Talia, I don't understand," he said to her in a frustrated tone. "Well, why didn't you say that earlier?... Your parents are doubting my decisions? Well I'm doubting yours!... Why? Because your making the stupid decision of listening to your parents!... Uh huh?... Talia, I'm tired of hearing this!... Just call me when you get your head out of your own ass!"

Max flung his door open as he furiously stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind him. As he bounded down the hall Jerry ran out of Alex's old bedroom and stopped him in his tracks.

"Woah!" he yelled as Max nearly ran in to him, "Max what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Max grunted as he looked down to the floor.

"Then what's with the attitude?"

Max looked up at his father, slowly clenching his fists, he found it increasingly harder to control his anger. "What's with the questions?"

Jerry sighed, "Max, I am seriously getting sick of this. Your mood the last couple of weeks has sucked, you need to get a grip of yourself."

"Get a grip?" Max laughed as he mocked his father, "oh Dad, if only the world was so simple as you think it should be."

"Well just tell me what the problem is Max! Seriously, tell me what is going on because from where I'm sitting everything's going good right now. You're attending a business course at the community college, Justin is doing well at work, Harper has got a job for that fashion company, the business is actually doing well for once and Alex and Mason have just had their baby and got their own place. So why are you in this mood?"

"Because Dad I don't feel like I'm doing anything good! Like you said everyone's doing well, making a difference and here I am still in school."

"Max that is something good! You should be proud," Jerry reassured him.

"Dad, you still don't get it. Ever since the night Alex gave birth to Neave everyone has helped in some way, except me. Even the night Neave was born there was nothing I could do to help, and I felt helpless. And ever since then I've just realised I can't do anything to help anyone, I have no magic I haven't-"

"Woah, hold on," interrupted Jerry, "since when were you bothered about not having magic? The competition was a couple of years ago, why are only bothered about having no powers now?"

"Because the night Neave was born was the first time everyone had a magical adventure together and I couldn't be apart of it. Then I realised, I'm never going to get that again."

"I wouldn't call it 'a magical adventure' Max. Your sister was seriously ill, they all went to help. And it wasn't 'the first magical adventure' they've had, remember Italy last summer? You were a part of that."

"Well not really Dad I was trapped in a bracelet, but this time I wasn't involved at all! Even when Alex was found, I still couldn't do anything!"

"Max, come on your being over dramatic. You've got to stop all this. Now, I'm going to set up the new crib in Alex's old room for when Neave stays over. Why don't you help me?"

"No, sorry."

Jerry looked at his son before shaking his head, "fine, I understand you want to go and see Talia. I know you two have been getting close again the last few weeks."

"Ha! Her?" said Max sarcastically, "as if I'd waste my time on her, her parents don't think I'm suitable to date because I'm not getting a proper education. And they think I'm the stupid one! I'm doing a business degree while they sit there being all judgey."

"Well, they are judges Max, it's their jobs."

Max shook his head, "still no excuse for being total snobs and filling their daughters head with shit!"

"Hey!" yelled Jerry, "watch your language!"

"Chill dad, it's not like the baby's here."

"That doesn't matter, we brought you up to show respect!"

"Show respect! That's all I do and lately people have just been throwing it back in my face!"

Max began to storm off leaving Jerry furious, "Get back here young man!"

"Dad just leave me alone! You've got other kids can't you bother them instead?"

Jerry didn't reply instead he walked back in to Alex's room allowing Max to go wherever he wanted undisturbed. As Jerry attempted to build the white wooden crib he heard the door downstairs slam violently shut. This was followed by light footsteps making their way up the stairs. Jerry turned to the door only to see his wife run in to the room looking extremely panicked.

"What was up with him?" She asked in shock.

"Oh, I don't know," Jerry shrugged his shoulders as he tried to nail two pieces of the crib together. "He said something about not being able to do much and having things thrown back in his face and not having his wizard powers anymore…"

"Well Jerry, what did you say to him?" Theresa asked suspiciously as she glared at her husband.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked as he turned his back to his wife when suddenly, he felt a sharp smack around the back of his head. He spun around to face Theresa only to see her staring at him angrily.

"Jerry, your son is upset!" she roared at him, "you should go and talk to him!"

"Theresa, don't you think I've tried that," Jerry told her, "I tried to reason with him and he just started yet another argument with me. I give up"

Theresa gave Jerry yet another hard slap around his head as she continued to yell at him furiously. "Jerry you just don't understand, do you? You chose to give up your powers, Max had no choice. And how do you think that was for him, especially when both of his siblings got to keep their powers? It doesn't matter how long ago the competition was, he was bound to feel bad about it sometime. And you should have been there for him, but you weren't."

She then left the room muttering some obscenities to herself in Spanish as she walked down the hall. Jerry stared as he watched his wife leave, he then gave a heavy sigh and sat for a moment in deep thought before shrugging his shoulders and continuing to build the crib, trying to ignore the guilty thoughts slowly making their way in to his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin sat at his brown oak desk in his office looking at the formal letter he had received in the mail. He shook his head as he read the first opening line, _'Dear Professor Justin Vinchenso Pepe Russo, I am very sad to have to tell you this, but unfortunately dark magic has once again has been discovered in the wizard world…'_ Justin sighed and shoved the letter in to one of his desk drawers, refusing to read the rest. He rested his head on the back of his chair as he looked around his large office. The walls that surrounded the room where built with a light stone blocks that had slowly aged over the years causing them to have dark brown patches in several places. The large fireplace was lit, and the large flames lightened the room as the heat gradually overtook the cold chill that hung in the air. Justin sat quietly as he could hear the flames continuously roar. He watched the shadow of the flames flickers on the large red patterned rug which covered a large section of the slated floor.

Justin rose from his wooden chair and turned to the great window behind him. As he looked out at the countless number of stars in the sky. His thought were then interrupted when he heard a faint knocking at the door which was at the far end of the room. "Come in!" He called turning to greet his guest. Helen sheepishly entered the room, smiling awkwardly at Justin.

"Evening Helen, come sit down," he gestured to one of the two wooden chairs in front of his desk. Helen nodded as she walked over and sat down on the chair. "Are you okay Helen?" Justin asked while sitting in his larger sized chair.

"Yeah, sorry. I just need to discuss something with you professor, something important."

Justin nodded, "of course Helen, what is it?"

She paused before clearing her throat, "well, it's the genealogy programme you've set up here."

"Oh yeah, of course! How's that going?" he asked excitedly, "I'm sorry I should have checked up on you more it's just everything's been mad lately."

"It's going okay…" she sighed, "it's just…"

"Oh," said Justin filling in the awkward silence Helen had left, "I think I understand. You're finding the work load too much to handle, especially with you already being my assistant. I totally understand. If you want I could-"

"What!" Helen squawked making Justin nearly jump out of his skin. "No, you're not letting me finish! I've found an issue with one of the cases and… I'm not sure if it's the right decision to tell you or not but I feel that you have the right to know."

Justin nodded, he looked at Helen confused as she stared at him blankly, "do you want to tell me what it is?" He asked her, beginning to grow impatient.

"Sorry," she apologised as she come out of her trance. "Well, a young werewolf girl has come forward looking for her birth parents. I've looked in to her case and I've found something quite shocking." She clicked her fingers and with a poof and a small glimmer of light a pile of papers appeared in her hands. Helen handed the records over to Justin, "read it," she ordered him.

Justin nodded nervously, wondering what he was going to find. He then proceeded to read the records, "Anastacia Monique Woods, born April 26th 1710, London, England. Adoptive parents Raymond and Jillian Woods. Birth parents Mason Greyback and Juliet Van Housen…" As Justin began to trail off he felt a lump form in his throat. He felt his hands begin to shake as he set the records down on his desk, he looked down at the floor in order to avoid Helen's gaze.

"I'm sorry Professor," she whispered, "I'm not sure if this was a good idea telling you, but you had a right to know."

"But this can't be true, she would have told me. Mason would have told Alex. You must have got your research wrong," he pushed the records across his desk to Helen, still avoiding any eye contact with her.

"Actually, I didn't research who her birth parents were, she told me herself. Apparently, her adoptive parents told her and they're the ones who encouraged her to find them. I did look more in to her adoption, I thought I could give you more information. If you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know, I feel like Juliet and Mason should be the ones to explain everything."

"I can do one better," Helen smirked causing Justin to look up rom his desk. "The girl is coming here tomorrow, what if you took over her case?"

"Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I feel like it wold be wrong somehow."

"Why what's wrong about it? You get all your questions answered and this girl gets to find her parents!"

"But I don't get all my questions answered!" Justin snapped as he lifted his head up to look at a very shocked Helen. "I won't know why Juliet hid this from me or how her and Mason kept it quiet for so long and I won't know if Alex knows or not or…"

"Okay!" interrupted Helen, "I get it! But think of it this way, you'll have most of your questions answered so it'll be easier when you talk to Juliet about it. Plus, you'll get time to know the girl. I mean, she's going to be a big part of your life."

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Okay well just think about it," Helen collected her records and rose from her seat. "She's coming to my office at 11:30, why don't you come in quickly just to ask me something and then if you want to stay you could maybe send me to do some work, then you can take over her case. If you feel comfortable."

Justin nodded, "thanks Helen." She then proceeded to wave goodbye and click her fingers, causing her to flash out of his office. Justin banged his clenched fist on his desk as he gave another heavy sigh. Suddenly, his wand which was lay next to him on his desk began to flash a luminous green light.

Justin picked it up and poked it, causing it to give off a loud bleep. He then held it to his ear and listened to the voice that came from within it. In a mono tone the wand said, _'you have one new message.'_ BEEP!

" _Hi Justin, it's me,"_ said Juliet, _"I was just wondering what time you'll finish work today? I thought we could go and get dinner. Okay, I'll see you tonight. Bye!"_

Justin shook his head as he slammed his wand back on to the desk, "no you won't," he whispered as he lay his head back on to the back of his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Mason crept in to the bedroom where Alex was in a deep sleep. He tiptoed over to the white basinet where Neave lay sleeping wrapped up in her white fluffy blanket. He smiled down at his daughter who began wriggle in her sleep, her plump pink lips began to pout as she stretched her little arms above her head. Mason kissed a few of his own fingers before placing them softly on to Neave's head, he then proceeded to continue to walk to the bed. As he gently climbed in the bed he looked at Alex who was still sleeping peacefully, like her daughter. Carefully, Mason placed his arms around Alex, who was facing away from him, and he gently pulled her in closer to his body. He softly moved her dark curled hair away from her neck and began kissing it lightly.

Alex began to moan in her sleep making Mason to kiss her neck more vigorously, slowly Alex began to open her eyes. When she realised what was going on she pulled Mason's arm away from her and pushed him away. "No Mason," she grumbled pulling the bedsheets tighter to her petite frame.

"Oh come," he smirked wrapping his arm back around her and continuing to kiss her neck.

"Mason no," she snapped clasping her hands around her neck, preventing Mason from planting more kisses on to it. "I'm not in the mood, I'm too tired."

"So, I'm tired too but come on, it'll be fun." Once again, he tried to plant another kiss on her neck, but this time Alex sat upright knocking Mason to the other side of the bed. "Bloody hell Alex!" he cried glaring at her angrily, "was there any need for that?"

"Well, you clearly weren't taking no for an answer! Besides you know we can't yet, the doctor said we have to wait six weeks and it's been barely four."

"I can at least spoon with my girlfriend though, it's not like that isn't allowed."

"Yeah well doing that was probably what caused me to get pregnant in the first place."

Mason laughed as he sat himself up with his back resting on the headboard alongside Alex, "Alex, you know we did a lot more than that to get you pregnant." Alex looked at Mason before rolling her eyes and looking away from him. Mason sat quiet for a moment watching her, "have I done something?" he asked nervously.

Alex paused, unsure of what to say. "Why ask that?" She whispered looking away from him still.

"It's just, you've been really off with me since Neave was born. I understand that it's a shock, I mean I feel like everything's happened really fast too and I know it's a lot to take in but it's not like something bad has happened. Because you do lover her? Right?" Alex stayed silent. "I see," said Mason, "I think I understand what's going on here. You're not coping with the baby, are you?" Alex looked at him in shock, "listen Alex, you don't need to feel bad. Many mums feel like this after giving birth, we can get you help and I promise I will do all I can to help you and Neave. I'm sorry if you feel like I've let you down, but I promise I will do everything I can to support you both. You both mean the world to me and I love you both so much and I will do anything to-"

"Mason," interrupted Alex angrily, "what are you talking about? Yes, it was a shock when I found out I was going to give birth to Neave, but it doesn't mean I'm not coping with her, we're doing fine!"

"Well, what is it then? Is it me?"

Alex looked at him sadly as her heavy heart began to sink further and tears welled up in her shiny brown eyes. "Yeah," she answered quietly.

Mason's eyes widened in panic as he felt his stomach rapidly summersaulting around inside of him. He and Alex sat looking deeply in to each other's eyes. "What have I done?" he finally asked her after a very long silence. His tone of voice was incredibly vulnerable, making him sound like an innocent child.

Alex sighed as she continued to look at Mason. She was unsure if she was doing the right thing but the secret between them was obviously having a negative impact on their relationship, and she couldn't risk that. Especially now that they had Neave to care for. Alex took a big breath before speaking, "why didn't you tell me about Ana?"

Mason's stomach and heart felt as if they have dropped heavily to the floor, "pardon?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you already had a daughter?" Mason sat in silence as he stared at Alex in disbelief. "Mason, I know everything and I'm not mad. I'm just hurt you couldn't trust me with this and I guess that's why I've been off with you. I just couldn't understand how you expect us to raise a child together while you keep this secret from me."

"How did you find out?" he asked clenching his jaw together as he began gripping the bed sheets.

"Juliet told me, the night I gave birth to Neave. It was when me and her where alone in Professor's Dirbyh Cigam's shack in the forest."

"She had no right!" Growled Mason angrily.

Alex watched as orange tinges began to appear in Mason's eyes. She immediately held his hands and looked at him directly in the face while speaking soothingly. "Mason it's okay. Everything's going to be okay, you don't need to get mad. Take breaths and calm down, remember the baby's asleep right at the end of the bed. You don't want her seeing her daddy angry, do you?"

Mason closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths through his nose, like Alex had suggested. When he opened his eyes, Alex could see that the luminous orange had disappeared. She smiled at him while gripping his hand reassuringly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Alex watched as tears filled his eyes. This was one of the few times she had seen Mason this vulnerable, one other time being when Neave was born.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, still holding his hand tightly.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just find it hard to talk about."

"Still, I thought we tell each other everything?"

"What? Like you told me about when you were going through werewolf phases before you found out you were pregnant with Neave?" Alex sat quietly, refusing to answer the question. "Sorry," Mason apologised, "that was uncalled for."

"You think," scoffed Alex. "Seriously though, why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you, I find it hard to talk about, plus there's not really much to say about it so there wouldn't be much point."

"There's every point! Mason, I want to be there for you, but I can't if you don't let me. It doesn't matter if there's not much to say about it, I still want to hear it." Mason looked at Alex who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please Mason," she begged.

"Fine," he sighed tiredly.

Alex moved closer to him and planted a soft kiss on to his cheek. She held his hand tightly as she smiled at him reassuringly as he began to speak.

"It was when Julie and I dated, we'd only been together for maybe just over a year but we thought we were in love, like madly in love. So, we decided to do _that,_ even though it was a massively taboo thing at the time, you know with us not being married. Anyway, her mum found out after it happened and said she wouldn't tell anyone if we didn't do it again, well at least until we got married, which we thought would be a big possibility at the time." He paused for a moment, "sorry you didn't need to know all of that."

"It's fine," smiled Alex, "it's good that you're finally getting it all out. Now come on, tell me more."

Mason nodded, "it was pretty much like what happened to you, we just found out about it sooner. Juliet must have been at least eight months pregnant when she started taking ill. She stopped drinking blood because she went completely off it, she couldn't stand the smell or taste of it. And that's very strange for a vampire. Her mum and dad were obviously very worried, so they took her to a doctor who specialises in magical creatures, and he confirmed she was experiencing a hybrid pregnancy."

"Like me with Neave, did Juliet go through the same stuff as me? Did she turn in to a wolf?" Asked Alex.

"No. The doctor gave her some potions to prevent her from turning in to a wolf, and she actually listened to what the doctor said and didn't go out in the moonlight," he smirked at Alex who giggled slightly.

"Sorry," she laughed. "So how did Mr and Mrs Van Housen take it? I mean, they seem like they'd be kind of cool about something like that."

Mason simply shook his head slowly, unable to say anything.

"That bad, huh?"

He began to then nod slowly. "Her father was furious, he banned us from seeing each other. But her mum, despite being really angry with us both, kept sneaking me in to see her. If it wasn't for her I would have missed out on Juliet's pregnancy."

"Why would she do that?" Alex asked suspiciously.

Mason shrugged his shoulders, "I guess she saw how much Juliet and I loved each other and wanted to be able to let me support Juliet as much as I could. Plus, it helped her too. As the weeks went on and Juliet came closer to her due date she became more ill and tired, you could tell it was taking a toll on her, she looked so ill. But, not long after that Mr. Van Housen found out I'd been visiting Juliet when he seen me sneaking out of the house. I'm not sure if he knew his wife was the reason I was there in the first place but after that she wouldn't let me see Juliet."

Mason gave a heavy sigh making Alex hold his hands tighter. "Then Juliet went in to labour and I still wasn't allowed anywhere near her but, for some reason I was allowed to wait in the hall which I guess was an improvement. I'm not sure why or who persuaded him, but Mr Van Housen was the one to tell me she was giving birth and he was the one who said I should wait at their house. Even when Ana was born though, I wasn't allowed in to see her or Juliet. I could hear her crying, I knew that she'd been born but Mr Van Housen wouldn't let me in, which is baffling considering he practically dragged me there to be with her. I really have no idea what he was thinking but eventually Mrs Van Housen finally took me in to see Juliet and the baby."

"So, you got to see her and chose her name and stuff? Well, at least you got that. It's something to hold on to." Alex smiled but Mason stared off in to space with a blank expression.

Mason's breathing became very uneasy and shaky as he continued to speak. "No, I didn't get any of that. A couple of minutes after I went in to see them both Mr Van Housen brought someone in with him and apparently, they were going to take Ana to a couple who was going to adopt her. So, they took her, and we never saw her again. Luckily we chose her name before she was born but I didn't even get to hold her."

Alex watched as tears slowly trailed down Mason's face, "that's so sad," she said feeling her own heart break for her boyfriend. She had to fight back tears herself as she hugged him tightly.

"Am I a terrible father for pretending she doesn't exist?" he began to sob as he tightened his grip on Alex as he held her in his arms.

"What no!" she exclaimed, "I can understand why it's easier for you to do that. I mean you literally looked at her for couple of minutes before they took her from you, thanks to them she might have well have not have existed."

"I just feel so guilty. It's just sometimes I feel if I try to forget about her it's easier to deal with but part of me feels like people should know about her."

"That's completely reasonable, but you're right." Alex pulled away from the hug and looked at Mason as she wiped away his tears, "you need to talk about her more, you need to acknowledge that she exists. I want Neave growing up knowing that she has a sister. And I think I know how you can do that," Mason looked at her in confusion. "I think we should find her."

Mason shook his head, "no I'm sorry. You're right I want Neave to know she has a sister too, but I can't look for Ana. It wouldn't be fair to her, she might not know she's adopted and if I managed to find her it would turn her world upside down, I wouldn't want to be the one to cause all that upset. I would be so happy if I could see her again, but if I'm going to be reunited with her I want her to be the one to find me that way I will know that she wants me in her life. But to be honest, I'm not even sure she'll still be alive."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Alex questioned him as she began to feel very concerned and confused.

"No one is sure what kind of powers a hybrid child will develop. There's a chance all of her powers could have cancelled themselves out, that would have made her mortal and if she was mortal she would definitely would have passed away."

"Well, what if you just did some research in to her and maybe you'll be able to just find out what happened to her? It might make you feel better if you have some idea how she grew up and what she turned out to be."

"No Alex!" Snapped Mason, "Please! Why can't you just respect my wishes and leave all of this alone? If I wanted to find Anastasia I would have done it a long time ago!"

The couple were interrupted when they heard Neave begin to stir in her bassinette. She began to let out some small whines before screeching hysterically. Alex and Mason both let out heavy sighs before looking at each other wearily.

"I'm sorry," said Mason, "that was my fault I'll get her."

Alex placed one of her hands on his chest to stop him from moving, "no, she'll be wanting her bottle. You make it and I'll get her."

Mason nodded as he climbed out of the bed and walked towards the door. Just before leaving the room he turned to Alex, who was still sat on the bed rubbing her tired eyes. "I'm still sorry, you know for what I said."

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it," she gave him a small smile as she watched him leave the room. She then turned to the bassinette where Neave was still wailing. Alex moved closer to her daughter and as she looked down she watched as Neave wriggled vigorously in her blanket. Her little face was beetroot red and the small veins in her head were bulging out as she continued to scream. Alex carefully lifter her up and held her close to her own body as she rocked her gently.

"Shh," she soothed her as Neave's cries began to quieten, "Daddy's getting your milk, he'll be here soon." Alex paused for a moment as she carried on nursing the baby, "Daddy thinks the whole thing with Ana is over," she told her quietly. A sly scheming smirk then crossed her face, "believe me Neave, it is so not over yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Justin rapidly paced around his office. He walked with his head hung low and his arms tightly held behind his back. His long black robe that was draped over his smart silky grey suit dragged along the floor, catching small dust particles as it trailed behind him. Even though, Justin's eyes were always aimed at the floor he would often look up and check the large clock which hung on the stone wall. Justin watched as the hands on the clock slowly moved around the numbers and began to approach half eleven while a booming pain starting escalating in his head. His mind buzzed with so many questions, he could feel the pressure building in his head as he continued to go over the situation again and again. But them thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a harsh knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Justin bellowed, pausing from pacing around the room as he stared at the door anxiously.

"It's me," croaked Helen as she entered the room, "todays the day!" She said very excitedly, Justin's faced grimaced as he clutched his stomach firmly. "Are you alright?" Asked Helen as she chuckled at Justin who was doubled over supporting his back and stomach like an old woman.

"No," he spat as he gagged suddenly, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Oh, come on!" moaned Helen rolling her eyes, "you don't even have to see her! Stop trying to stress me out!"

"Stress you out?" he exclaimed, "did you seriously just say that? I've just found out my girlfriend has a daughter she never told me about and you think you're stressed!"

"By the way," began Helen, "how did it go with her last night? Did you confront her over it?"

Justin slowly shook his head as he exhaled deeply through his nose, "I couldn't do it. She wanted to meet for dinner but, I told her I had to much work to do. I just can't bring myself to see her, I'm so angry she couldn't trust me enough to speak about this."

"Maybe she wasn't allowed to talk about her? Or maybe she might just find it too hard?" suggested Helen as approached Justin who was now resting on the edge of his desk.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But, I'm sorry, I can't help how I feel. I knew something was wrong the night Neave was born," Justin began to giggle causing Helen to look at him with a confused expression spread across her face. "I actually thought they were having an affair! Mason and Juliet, yeah," he nodded smiling, "I actually did. You see, Juliet seemed to be obsessing over Mason, well whenever she wasn't arguing with him. And then, they'd share these moments. Like, I caught them hugging and I don't know, I can't explain it. But something was definitely weird between them, and now it all makes sense! It was bringing back memories for them both, memories of _their_ little girl!"

"I know this is hard for you, but you don't need to be bitter about the whole thing. Giving up Anastasia for adoption must have been the hardest thing they've ever done. You need to talk to Juliet and hear her side of this. You might not feel better straight away but at least you'll start to understand." Helen rested her hand on his shoulder as Justin sat staring at the floor.

"What if I don't?" He looked up to her, "what if we can't get over this?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Helen smirked, "you need to meet her, see that she isn't the home wrecker you're imagining."

"I can't," said Justin rising from his seat and walking across the room, "I've thought about it all night and I can't."

"Fine, I understand," said Helen walking towards him. "And I understand you're going through a lot, but I do need your help professor, could you please come with me?" Justin nodded and began to follow Helen out of the room.

As Justin and Helen walked through the stoned corridors they were both greeted by the parade of students walking their way. Once they had approached Helen's office Justin asked, "so what's the problem?"

"Oh," she began dramatically, "you're not going to believe this. We have a visitor and they're probably going to be here a lot and they know nothing of WizTech or much about the wizard world! And I just don't simply have the time to assist them."

"Who? Is it a new student?" he asked.

"Maybe you could find out for me, I just have so much to do this morning," she slowly turned the brass door handled and opened the door, when she suddenly pushed Justin inside of her office.

Justin looked around curiously, then he noticed the girl sat on the chair opposite Helen's desk. She turned around to see who entered the room, instantly Justin froze when he seen her looking at him. He immediately recognised those bright blue eyes, they were Juliet's eyes. Justin became breathless as finally he realised who this person was and what was happening. But before he could turn to Helen and try to confront her she interrupted him.

"Anastasia, I'm so sorry it turns out I have another appointment this morning but I'm handing over your case to the most capable person I know, Professor Justin Russo. This genealogy programme was his idea and I'm sure you too will get along just fine."

Ana nodded as Helen left the room, closing the door behind her. Justin watched her leave in silence as his heart began to pound rapidly in his chest. He turned around only to see Ana staring at him wearily, he nodded to her awkwardly as he made his way over to Helen's desk and sat in the large chair opposite Ana.

"So," he began quietly as he felt his limbs begin to tremble uncontrollably, "why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Ana nodded and took a breath before she began to speak softly, "well, I've just came here from London looking my birth parents. Apparently, my mum was American, so I thought I'd use your programme here to see if I could find anything. I tried at home but it all came to a dead end when I found out my dad moved here a couple of years ago. So, I thought this was my best shot."

"And you know your parent's names?"

"Yes," replied Ana, "Mason Greyback and Juliet Van Housen. My adoptive parents told me that before I started looking for them."

"That was kind of them," whispered Justin as he felt his heart fall in to his stomach. "Do you get on with them or is that why you want to find your real parents?"

"Obviously I get on with them!" Ana scoffed, "they're my parents, I love them to pieces! But I just want to fully understand where I come from, who I am and… why they give me up."

Justin watched Anastasia as the sadness grew in her blue eyes. He felt his heart break in to two seeing her so sad and knowing that his girlfriend was going through the same pain. "I'll help you," he stuttered as he swallowed his tears. Ana lifted her head up and smiled widely at Justin. As she sat still smiling at him Justin snapped his fingers together causing a large file to flop on to the desk in front of him. He began to scan through the paper work as Ana began to watch him intently.

"Do you think you can find them?" Ana asked hopefully. Slowly, Justin looked up from his paper work and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Of course I can, I just need some time." Ana smiled widely at him and nodded as Justin continued to read through the work. "But if I'm being honest, there's not much I can help you with today. So, how about I call you when I know more? I'm sorry, I'm just concerned that you might be wasting your time if you stay here today."

Ana nodded, "I understand," she then rose from her seat and held out her hand towards Justin who then gripped it weakly. "Thank you professor, I hope to hear from you soon."

Justin responded by nodding silently as he watched her leave the room. He sat in silence for a moment before hearing Helen's loud cackle approaching the room as she made her way up the hallway. Justin sighed as once again he began to wave his wand around. "I can't deal with her right now," he sighed as he flashed out of the room.

He immediately landed in his silent cold office. He stood facing the heavy wooden door as he became lost in his own thoughts. Once he had managed to pull himself out of his trance he turned around to walk towards his desk, only to be met by Alex who was stood in front of his desk rapidly pushing Neave's grey stroller repeatedly back and forth. She looked at him sternly as she pushed the stroller by its handle with one hand of her hands, she rested her other hand on her hip as she stood glaring at him sternly.

"Alex!" He exclaimed in panic rushing over to her "what are you-"

"SHH!" she interrupted him, clasping her hand roughly over his mouth. Justin stared at her in shock as she continued to speak, "I just got her to sleep!" Alex explained in a hushed tone.

Justin silently nodded as he removed Alex's hand from his mouth, "sorry," he whispered. "But why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, I need to talk to you about something too," Justin intervened, still whispering, "it's about Juliet and Mason."

"Urrgh," moaned Alex as she stopped rocking Neave's stroller, "what now?"

"I don't know how to say this," whispered Justin, who was then immediately cut off by Alex.

"Justin, you don't need to whisper. I don't care how you talk as long as you don't wake the baby," Alex said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry," Justin replied quietly, "anyway, this may shock you, but you have a right to know." Alex stood waiting patiently as Justin took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "Juliet and Mason had a child together when they were dating, a daughter to be exact. But, she was given up for adoption at birth, so neither of them was involved in her upbringing-"

"Oh, so she told you?" Alex happily interrupted, feeling relieved and more relaxed than she felt when she first came to see Justin.

"You knew?" asked Justin angrily.

"Yeah."

"How long?" he asked in disbelief.

"Only a couple of weeks."

"And you still didn't tell me?" Justin's voice grew louder, causing Neave to stir and whimper in her sleep.

Alex gently began to rock the stroller as she tried to soothe Neave back to sleep, "shh," she began as Neave once again began to drift off in to a peaceful slumber. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't my place to tell you."

"Well when did Mason tell you?"

Alex paused, Justin began to look at her impatiently making Alex feel uneasy. "Last night," she whispered nervously.

Justin stared at her in disbelief, "so that means…" Justin trailed off, his voice sounding weak.

"Justin," said Alex as she tried to comfort him by putting her arm around him.

"No!" he yelled moving away from her, "how could she tell you and not me!"

Before Alex could answer a small whimper came from the stroller, it then turned in to a shrieking cry as Neave began pounding her tiny legs and fists against her stroller. Alex glared at Justin, "well done nimrod!" she hissed while picking Neave up out of her stroller.

Neave continued to cry hysterically as Alex rocked her back and forth, she held her tightly to her body whilst she tried desperately to soothe her. Neave's face turned bright red as she constantly squealed in Alex's face. She curled up her legs and clenched her fists as she tried to fight against her mother's embrace. Alex slowly stroked the tuffs of brown hair on Neave's head as she quietly shushed her while she gently swayed with her.

"She only told me because of Neave," Alex told him, "she was just trying to reassure me while I was in labour."

"You've knew since that night?" Justin shouted over Neave's high-pitched cries, "where was Mason and I when she told you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "it was when we were in the professor's shack, you guys went with him somewhere, so Juliet and I were alone."

Justin shook his head, "so I'm guessing Mason didn't know she was going to tell you?"

As Neave's cries eventually began to quieten down Alex stopped rocking her but still held her tightly in her arms. Alex continued to stroke the hair on Neave's head as she looked up at Justin sadly, "No. He didn't."

"So, you were lied to as well."

Alex paused, she looked back down at her daughter who had begun to fall back asleep. She gave a heavy sigh as she tried desperately to avoid Justin's gaze. "It wasn't like that."

Justin laughed loudly, causing Neave to jump in her mother's arms, abruptly waking her in the process. "What was it then? Protecting you? Or could it be the fact he was trying to hide the fact that he managed to get two girls pregnant?"

"Well why do you think Juliet didn't tell you, maybe she was trying to hide that she thinks Mason's better in bed? Or the fact that Mason actually succeeded to get her in to bed?"

Justin rolled his eyes, "sleeping around with girls isn't something to brag about Alex."

"You're just jealous because he's actually slept with a girl."

Alex and Justin glared at each other in anger before Justin gave a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "We shouldn't be arguing, we can't let this get between us."

Alex nodded her head, "you're right. I'm sorry, so what now?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders, "we talk to them. Get the full story. There's just one thing…"

"What?" Alex asked as Neave began gripping her finger and squeezing it lightly.

"I know where she is."

"Who?"

"Anastasia."

"What!" exclaimed Alex as she quickly placed Neave in her stroller and moved closer to Justin. "How?"

"It's a long story. The question is, do we tell them?"

"Obviously!" Alex yelled at him, "why would you even question that?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't want to do anything you wouldn't be okay with."

"Well this is what I actually came to you to talk about. I was going to ask you if you could help me find her," admitted Alex, "I thought it might help Juliet and Mason feel better about it. I know the last couple of weeks has been hard for them and I want them to be able to be with their daughter."

Justin sighed, "okay, so we're doing this." Alex smiled at Justin excitedly but the smile he returned was weak and effortless. It was fake. He felt sick at the thought of this decision he had made, despite knowing that it was the right thing to do. Justin wished everything was back to how it use to be, he felt uneasy at the thought that he future was now uncertain as he knew if Anastasia became apart of their lives everything would be completely different, especially his relationship with Juliet.

"Fine," he began, "we talk to them tomorrow. But then you can deal with the fall out, I have enough to deal with."

"Like what?" Asked Alex.

Justin stood in silence as his thoughts returned to the letter hidden in his desk. _'Dark magic has once again been discovered in the wizard world…'_ That one line made him shudder with fear. Justin distracted himself from his thoughts as he looked at Alex who was stood watching him patiently.

"Nothing," he lied. "It's nothing. So, have you got a plan?" Justin asked her, changing the subject.

Alex smirked at him playfully, "oh brother, I always have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do I really need to be here?" Mason asked as he followed Alex around the room like a lost child.

"Yes!" Replied Alex who was beginning to feel frustrated as she had answered this question at least twelve times already. "Justin has said he wants to see _us_ so it would be pointless if _you_ wasn't here."

"But why?" He asked suspiciously, "you always complain that Justin only ever takes an interest in his work, so why do you think he wants to start visiting people all of a sudden?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders as she began to desperately seek an answer. "I don't know, maybe since Neave has been born he's realised he needs to spend more time with family."

"Then if he's coming here to see Neave why did you ask your parents if she could stay at theirs for the night?" Mason began to approach Alex as he eyed her curiously. Alex felt her breathing become unsteady as her hands trembled with nerves.

"That… that was my i-idea," she stuttered nervously, "he never actually said about seeing Neave, so I thought I'd take advantage of the situation and thought we could have grown up time instead. I mean come on, aren't you tired of discussing sleep, bottle and diaper routines?"

Mason sighed, "yeah, it would be nice to talk about something else for a little bit I guess."

Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mason's neck, "see, what is there to complain about?"

Mason's smiled turned in to a sickly scowl, "I can think of one thing," he muttered angrily through gritted teeth.

"What?" Alex as concerned.

"Begins with a J and ends in uliet."

"Seriously?" Alex whined loudly, "aren't you guys over that now?"

"No Alex, it doesn't matter how long it's been too much has happened. I can't see anyway we can make things better between us so there's no point trying. So, don't even think about getting involved."

Alex nodded slowly, "okay, I won't." They were then suddenly interrupted by a knocking at the door. "They're here!" Alex announced as she quickly headed towards the doors, but before she answered it she turned to Mason. "Be nice," she warned him. Mason nodded and made his way over to the couch and sat down. He laid his head back for a moment when suddenly he was distracted by Juliet's high-pitched voice as she entered the apartment. Mason instantly sat up and rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to their conversation.

"Hi Alex, wow, I love your new place!" Juliet greeted cheerily, irritating Mason immensely.

"Hey guys come in," said Alex as she led Juliet in to the lounge where Mason was sat. She then gestured to Justin quietly as she encouraged him to follow her in to the kitchen.

When Juliet entered the room she immediately greeted Mason with a cold stare, which he happily returned as he felt the anger bubbling up inside him. She sat on the other end of the couch, avoiding his gaze Juliet remained silent. Mason rolled his eyes whilst shaking his head in annoyance. The awkward atmosphere quickly filled the room as the time passed painfully slow. They could hear Alex and Justin make their way in to the kitchen, neither of them could make out what they were talking about as all they could hear was their muffled voices. Both Mason and Juliet remained silent, refusing too even look at each other until Juliet finally broke the long silence.

"Mason," she said looking down at the floor.

"Juliet," he replied quietly, also staring down at the floor whilst twitching his foot impatiently.

"How've you been?" Juliet asked, finally turning to look at Mason.

"Good… you?" Mason watched as Juliet awkwardly shifted in her seat and began to once again look down at the floor.

"Yeah."

They both returned to their silent state when Alex and Justin walked in holding two drinks each in their hands. They each gave one to Mason and Juliet and then sat on the couch opposite them.

"You guys okay?" asked Justin, noticing the awkward tension between them.

They both mumbled in response, making Alex and Justin unable to understand them properly. Justin cleared his throat causing both Mason and Juliet to look at him instead of the floor beneath them.

"So," he began nervously, "we need to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?" asked Mason, "has it got something to do with Neave? Do you think she's in trouble somehow?" Mason sat on the edge of his seat looking at Justin and Alex desperately.

"No Mason," said Alex calmly, "it's not Neave, don't worry. Do you think if she was in trouble I'd leave her at my parents?"

Mason nodded, feeling reassured. "Well what is then?" he asked.

Justin turned to Juliet and sighed, "Juliet, sweetie," he took in another huge breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. "I know about Anastasia."

Both Juliet and Mason froze. "What?" Juliet whispered in fright.

"You told him?" Mason roared at Alex furiously.

"What no! Mason hear him out!" she pleaded as Mason rose from his seat and attempted to walk away.

Justin then jumped up from his seat, "no Mason, Alex didn't tell me! Someone in work did!"

"What do you mean?" he yelled walking over to Justin.

"Just sit down and I'll explain." Mason nodded and returned to his seat. "Well," began Justin, sitting back down next to Alex, "it's a long story. But I got hold of some files in work and I found out everything about her, including the names of her birth parents."

"How long have you known?" Asked Juliet, her voice sounding rough and dry.

"A couple of days."

Juliet gulped down her drink and then sat quietly shaking her head in disbelief. "Is this why you've been weird with me?"

"Juliet," began Justin before Juliet interrupted angrily.

"Don't make excuses! You haven't even come home! You've stood me up on dates and made me look and feel like a fool!"

"I'm sorry!" he bellowed, "but Jules, how do you think I feel? I've just found out the love of my life has been lying to me for our entire relationship. Why couldn't you trust me with this?"

"Because it brings up too many painful memories, and it's not just my decision to start telling people." She gestured to Mason who was frowning at her while shaking his head continuously in anger.

"It didn't stop you though did it, eh?" he continued to glare at her, clenching his teeth as he tried to hold back his wolf powers.

"Oh, don't you even dare try to start something with me," Juliet scolded.

Juliet and Mason sat staring at each other intently as they both released angry growls. All of a sudden, thick brown fur began sprouting from Mason's skin as sharp whitened fangs descended from Juliet's mouth. Both Alex and Justin immediately rose up from their seats when they saw Mason and Juliet prepare to attack as they both positioned themselves to pounce on to each other.

"Woah!" yelled Alex as she and Justin both pulled back Mason and Juliet off of each other as they began to fight aggressively. "Stop it!" She ordered, "Justin just get to the point!"

Justin nodded, "right, anyway the reason why we needed to talk to you guys was that we know where she is and we think you guys should meet her."

Both Juliet and Mason released themselves from Justin and Alex's tight grip and collapsed on to the couch. They both sat quietly, their eyes were wide in shock and their jaws hung low.

"What?" gasped Juliet.

"I found her, like I said, it's a long story I'll explain everything later but I can get her to meet you guys. That's if you'd like too?"

"Oh yes! Thank you, Justin!" Cried Juliet, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him tightly. She repeatedly planted kisses all over his face, causing Justin to chuckle happily.

During this, Alex stood watching Mason who remained sat on the couch, staring off in to space with a blank expression on his face. "Mason?" she said as she sat next to him and squeezed his hand firmly, "what do you think? Would you want to meet her?"

Mason turned to look at Alex, she smiled at him hopefully but his face continued to show no emotion. "No," he said bluntly.

"What?" everyone echoed each other as they stared at him in shock.

"Mason, we finally get to have our baby back," exclaimed Juliet.

"But she isn't our baby anymore. She's someone else's daughter now."

"Mason she'll always be your daughter," Alex told him.

Mason shook his head yet again, "I gave up the right to call her that when she was given away."

"Mason," began Juliet as she sat next to him and held his other hand tightly. "That wasn't our choice, you'll always be her dad and she'll always be our-"

"Stop making excuses!" he yelled at her, Juliet jumped in her seat and let go of Mason's hand as she stared at him in disbelief. "You can say all of this as much as you want, if it makes you feel like a better mother, but one of us has to admit we've done absolutely nothing for that girl and we don't deserve to walk in to her life and expect her to welcome us as the parents she's always dreamt of."

Juliet felt her voice shake as she started to speak, tears quickly starting to fill her eyes with each word she spoke. "Don't you dare say that," she warned him, "we have done things for her. We brought her in to the world, we gave her a name, if it wasn't for us she wouldn't even be alive! We made her! Our beautiful Ana-"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Mason screamed as he leapt up from the couch, "SHE ISN'T OURS! SHE WAS NEVER ALLOWED TO BE OURS! SO STOP PRETENDING YOU'RE THE WORLDS GREATEST MOTHER! BECAUSE ADMIT IT JULIET, YOU KNOW ABSELOUTELY NOTHING ABOUT HER!"

"NO! WILL _YOU_ STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! WE MADE HER! I GAVE BIRTH TO HER! SHE IS _OUR_ DAUGHTER." She took a deep breath as she paused from speaking, "whether you want to admit that or not it's up to you, but I'm going to meet my little girl. And you know what, your right I don't know anything about her but it's not too late to fix that, it will never be too late to fix that."

Mason and Juliet stared at each other in silence. Their eyes burning through each other's skin while Alex and Justin watched them nervously. Mason ran his fingers through his hair, "fine," he sighed heavily, "I hope you have fun. But if you don't mind I'm going to stay here and do some actual parenting."

"Mason, it's not too late, I can still be a parent to her. _You_ can still be a parent to her."

Mason shook his head, "I'll only be a parent to her if she wants me too and seems she hasn't tried to contact us first I think that's a hint she doesn't want us too."

"Mason wait," Justin intervened, "you don't understand-"

"There's nothing to understand Justin. She has her own life, we don't need to get involved. Why can't you guys understand that?"

He then stormed out the front door, slamming it violently behind him. The room filled with silence as the tension began to quickly rise. Alex looked at Justin and Juliet as they both watched her sadly, she felt herself blush with embarrassment as they continued to watch her. Alex tried desperately to avoid their gaze.

"Sorry," she apologised quietly, "he gets sensitive about stuff like this."

Justin nodded, "maybe we should have explained everything first?" he suggested.

"Explained what?" Juliet asked him.

"We never found Ana, she came to Wiztech looking for you and Mason. She asked me to help her meet you guys."

Juliet let out a loud gasp as she clasped her hands over her own mouth, "really?" she choked holding back her tears. Justin nodded silently in reply. "Can I still meet her even if Mason doesn't want to?" Justin nodded again as tears began rolling down Juliet's face.

"Of course you can," Justin smiled as he walked over to Juliet who was still crying happy tears. "Let's go back to Wiz Tech, we can talk about it more there." Juliet nodded while she tried to wipe away her many tears. Justin then turned to Alex who was stood watching him and Juliet sadly. "Find Mason, who knows, maybe you can talk him round?"

"I doubt it," scoffed Alex, "do you have any idea how stubborn he can be? But I do think I know where I can find him…"


	7. Chapter 7

Alex bounded quickly up the narrow steel staircase, as she approached the top steps she could feel the cold air hit her face making her cheeks sting as the breeze pinched them as it repeatedly blew in to them. Finally, Alex reached the top level of the jumbotron, she looked around hoping to find Mason, she began to stroll along the area when she finally saw him sat on the edge of the level resting his arms on the metal bar in front of him.

Mason sat looking out over the city, totally unaware of what was happening around him. Mason's cheeks had turned rose pink in the cold and his fingers had now numbed but he paid no attention to this, instead he just went over the events that had unfolded that day. He felt nothing. Not guilt, not happiness, not sadness. He felt nothing. The overload of emotions he had felt earlier had caused them to cancel each other out, causing Mason to feel empty. That was until he heard light footsteps approach him and feel someone sit down next to him.

"Hey you," said Alex as she lay her hand on Mason's thigh.

He smiled slightly and turned to look at her. Mason's smile became bigger when seen Alex, her long dark locks blew in the breeze making her light shining skin and bold brown eyes become magnified in the setting sunlight. She smiled at him reassuringly as she squeezed her hand that was rested on Mason's thigh.

"Hello love," he replied winking at her flirtatiously.

Alex let out a nervous laugh, despite how long they'd been together he still managed to give her butterflies. "how are you feeling?"

Mason sighed, "I've been better."

"I'm sorry," began Alex, "we shouldn't have told you like that. Especially after everything you told me the other night."

"No, I'm sorry," Mason apologised, "I shouldn't have kicked off like that. It was uncalled for, I don't know, I think I just must have been in shock," he shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head in confusion, turning away from Alex he continued to look out over the city.

Both Alex and Mason remained silent as they both watched the lively city beneath them. They both sat listening to the piles of heavy traffic whizzing around in the streets while they watched as the twinkling lights from the towering buildings and sky scrapers lit up the darkening sky.

"Wow," said Alex, "we haven't been up here in… forever."

Mason laughed, "it hasn't been that long love, only a couple of weeks."

"I know, I just can't believe how much has changed within a month."

Mason turned to Alex who was still staring out at the city, "Alex," he began, "but you are sure you're happy with the way everything has changed?"

Alex smiled at Mason as she leant in and placed a long lingering kiss on to his soft lips, which Mason happily returned. When Alex finally pulled away from Mason she smiled at him while gently caressing his cheek.

"I have you and I have our gorgeous baby girl, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Mason pulled Alex in to a hug as he planted kisses on the top of her head. Alex huddled closer in to Mason's body as she turned her attention back to the view of the city.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

Mason nodded, "yeah. Like you said, I've got you and Neave, what more do I need?"

"There could be something…" said Alex as she looked up at Mason who was now avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah," he sighed, "but I gave that up along time ago and I'm sticking by my decision."

Alex released herself from Mason's grip and looked at him. "You know, we didn't get the chance to actually explain everything before."

"I think I got the gist of it," scoffed Mason.

"No, you don't understand. We didn't find Ana, she was the one who come looking for you."

Mason stared at Alex in silence, "I want to believe you Alex."

"Mason I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"I know, but someone else would. And I know you'd do anything to help."

"What does that mean?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's just a coincidence that I tell you all I would only meet Anastasia if she wanted to meet me and now you've just told me that she has asked to meet me. I mean, I know if Juliet asked you to tell me that you'd do it if you thought it'd help me. And I definitely know Justin would go along with anything Juliet said and let's face it they can both be very persuasive when they want to be."

"Mason it's not like that!" protested Alex.

"Alex I'm not mad, I understand you just want to help. And if it is true that Anastasia wants to meet us then Juliet is welcome to go and see her-"

"It is true, and she is going to meet her," interrupted Alex bluntly leaving Mason gobsmacked.

Mason remained silent, unsure of what to say. "Really?" He finally spoke after several moments of silence, "she's going to meet her?"

Alex nodded, "her and Justin have gone to arrange it now."

"I see," sighed Mason, "well, I hope everything goes well for her."

"Mason," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No, I'm fine." He insisted, "maybe we should just go home and catch up on some sleep before Neave comes home tomorrow."

Alex smiled, "good plan, should I flash us home?"

Mason nodded, "yeah go on love."

Alex pulled out her wand and waved it around in the air with a flick of her wrist. A flash of light appeared and with that Alex and Mason disappeared.

* * *

Max strolled up the corridor of Wiz Tech at a leisurely pace. He looked around at the smiling students around him, wondering when he stopped feeling that happy. Finally, he reached the door to Justin's office, as he tapped on the wood gently he made his way inside only to see Justin pacing the room while speaking in to his wand phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand that. But there's been no signs of danger before and there still hasn't been any… like I said I understand that and I want the residents of the wizard world to have complete safety and to feel secure but… yes, I know… no if I'm being honest I don't think we have anything to worry about… listen, can we please just look in to this later? Today is really important for my girlfriend and I want to be there for her, plus I seriously doubt we have anything to worry about right now… okay, fine we'll discuss this later… goodbye."

Justin slammed his wand on to his desk and collapsed in to his chair. Sighing heavily, he rubbed his eyes and then kept them closed as if he was going to sleep off his stress. Max quietly walked over to Justin.

"Hey," he said waving as Justin jumped up from his seat.

"WHAT! I WASN'T! I WAS JUS-" he paused to look at Max who was stood watching Justin awkwardly, "oh Max hey!" He walked over and engulfed Max in to a giant hug, "how's it going buddy?"

Max pulled away from the hug, "been better actually."

"Oh," said Justin signalling Max to take a seat, "what do you mean?" he sat down and waited for an answer while Max sat silently in his chair.

"I don't want to go in to it. I'll just cut the chase, is there any way I can get some powers?"

"Powers? Why?" asked Justin.

"Because you and Alex get to do everything, meanwhile I'm stuck working in the substation. I want to feel involved in this world again, I need to feel… useful."

"Max you are useful."

"How?" he asked Justin, "when Alex was giving birth to Neave I just sat at home all night, I did nothing to help. This isn't how it use to be Justin and I don't like it."

"Max you can still be useful, you don't need powers to fix that."

"Fine then, tell me the problem you've just been talking about on the phone. If I can help without magic I'll stay mortal, if not you owe me some powers."

"I'd take you up on that, but I can't because I don't need help. It's probably nothing," laughed Justin.

"Probably?"

"Fine," sighed Justin, "we've had some threats from the angels of darkness. They're angry about what we did to Gorog and what happened with Dominic and since Dominic's death last year they've been planning revenge and now they're threatening to finally take action. We don't know when or how but apparently they're coming for us."

"Yeah I don't know how to help with that," Max admitted.

"Neither do I," laughed Justin. "this is the last thing I need right now."

"Why is everything okay bro?" Max asked him.

Justin nodded, "it's just Juliet. I found out her and Mason had a baby together years ago."

"What!" exclaimed Max, "that's crazy!"

"I know," sighed Justin.

"I mean her and Mason actually had sex!"

"Yeah I know Max."

"I mean when she's with you she might be comparing you to someone who's practically your brother in law!"

"Max please!" Yelled Justin, "this is weird enough as it is!"

"Sorry," apologised Max smirking. "So, how do you feel about it?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders, "okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

Justin let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know. I'm glad they've found each other, I wanted to help them both and I hope it goes well for them but I'm just so angry she didn't tell me."

"Maybe she didn't want to upset you?" Max suggested.

"Maybe, its still no excuse though. I thought we told each other everything."

"Well talk to her," Max told him, "that way you can sort everything out."

Justin nodded, "Max do you realise what you just did?" he asked smiling.

"What?" Asked Max feeling baffled.

"You just helped me without using magic," Justin said smiling at him.

"Shit, I guess I did."


	8. Chapter 8

A large crowd began to gather in the large dark hall. Tables were lined with people covered in dark thick tattered black coats, their faces covered by low hanging hoods. They sat huddled together on the wooden benches, talking in hushed tones as they waited for their leader to arrive. A hazy green light was suddenly cast across the room as the towering oak doors at the back swung open revealing the dark figure. Slowly, the figure hovered across the room to the alter which stood tall at the front of the hall. The figure's dark shadow slid across the eroding stone walls, finally coming to a stop when it landed on the alter.

The figure pulled back their hood, revealing their pasty complexion. The figure was a woman. She unclipped her long cloak releasing her large black feathered wings and her silky black fitting dress. Her curly dark locks dropped, falling neatly down her back and on to her shoulders. The woman smirked as she looked at her bowing subjects, her dark red lips spread across her pale face. After standing still for a few moments, the woman leant over the crumbling podium towards the dusty microphone.

"You may sit," she began calmly. Her subjects obeyed her as they returned to their seats. "My friends," she started, her voice sounding smooth like melted butter. "My dear, dear friends. It is with sadness I have to announce that the wizard world are not taking our threats seriously. They are taking no action, which to me shows that they are showing no fear, and this is not what our intentions were for this plan. We wanted them to be scared, we _needed_ them to be terrified of us in order for us to get our point across. But clearly we are failing."

"But my friends, this embarrassment will go on no longer. For I will never stop fighting for my son!" The woman's blinding lime green eyes welled up as she bit her plump red lip. Carefully she wiped her eyes, try to avoid smudging her bold black eye makeup. She paused for a moment catching her breath before returning to her speech. "My son… Dominic. My beautiful, beautiful boy. Full of so much potential and promise. He would have done us proud, no, he did do us proud. He has succeeded more than anyone when it came to destroying the Russo's. But in his prime he was struck down, and because of that I will avenge his death and fulfil his destiny and destroy the Russo's!"

Everyone in the room roared in cheer but they soon silenced when the woman raised her hand in protest. "Now, I know we have been here before with my brother Gorog but he failed, he failed miserably. Yes, he created a portal in to the wizard world with his army, but his army was a minute gathering of teenage wizards and creatures. Plus, keep in mind that anyone with power can easily create a portal, everyone who is apart of the wizard world has one so the fact that my brother needed help to do this shows the lack of power he had. So it came as no surprise to me that he lost to the three Russo siblings. But my friends, I promise you I have the power to do this, I can carry on with my family's legacy and complete the task we were meant to complete. Many have tried and failed to do this, but I know I can. With my darling boy watching over me and giving me guidance, I can and will destroy the Russo's. And you, my friends, will stand by my side as we beat them together and thus taking control of the wizard world!"

The room once again erupted in applause and cheer, but the woman continued to speak over the racket. "As the saying goes! Kill two birds with one stone! We will take down the Russo's and we will get revenge for Dominic! An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth! A CHILD FOR A CHILD!" The screams and cheers continued to grow as she gave her speech. "I don't care how and I don't care when but a child in the Russo family will die! And I will make sure of it!"

"But how can you be sure?" A voice from the crowd yelled.

"I have made a prophecy and I will use it to make a bargain with Professor Russo. If a child from the Russo family follows our demands and sacrifices themselves then apart of my sole will die, making me weaker and them safer. But we all know the professor will not let a member of his family die, so Justin Russo will take his own life, making the wizard world and the mortals weaker. This is when we make our move and fulfil our destiny to end the reign of the Russo's and to conquer the wizard world!"

Once again everyone cheered and applauded the woman as she stepped down from the podium and took a bow. "All hail Mara!" the audience chanted repeatedly as Mara watched them reveal their dark wings and raise their illuminated wands in too the air in salute.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex opened her eyes only to be blinded by the beaming sun shining through her bed room window. She quickly rolled over to the other side of the bed to avoid the light, but to her surprise the other side of the bed was empty. "Urrghh Mason," she grumbled as she climbed out of the bed. Alex slowly walked towards the door but before she left the room she quickly turned to look at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bassinette. When Alex finally dragged herself away from Neave she walked in to the lounge where she found Mason lay on the couch watching TV. She stared at him for a moment as she admired his beauty. His perfect lips looked deliciously plump and his tight grey t-shirt had lifted slightly showing off his defined abs.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked pulling herself out of her trance.

Mason looked at her and smiled, "it's only half eight."

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Alex as she lay on top of him, resting her head on his muscular chest, "it's too early!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just excited," he admitted smirking at Alex.

"That's not an excuse for opening the drapes in the bedroom," she mumbled hugging Mason tightly, "and why are you excited?"

"Because," began Mason as he rolled Alex over making her lie on the couch with him now on top of her, "it's been six weeks."

"Six weeks?" Said Alex confused, "Six weeks since what? Since Neave was born?"

"Yeah Neave is six weeks old today, but you know what else that means don't you?" He smirked at her before he began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Oh…" smiled Alex as she began running her fingers through Mason's soft brown hair. "Six weeks, so that means we can…"

"Yep," said Mason as he planted a kiss on to Alex's lips, "and I don't mean to sound crude love," he continued as he planted yet another kiss on to Alex's lips, "but I am gagging for it." He kissed her again but this time the kiss was far more sensual. The couple's make out session became far more heated when Mason began running his hands over Alex's body.

Alex pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, "what about my morning breath? Doesn't it bother you?"

"Nuh uh," mumbled Mason as he began pulling at Alex's pyjama top.

"Well have you last bought any-"

"I've put a packet in the bathroom cupboard," he interrupted through muffled kisses.

"Oh, that's fine by me then," said Alex as she accepted yet another kiss from Mason. They both ran their hands over each other's bodies, causing them both to become breathless very quickly. The next thing Alex knew Mason pulled off his t-shirt, she looked in awe at his perfectly sculpted body as she lightly bit her bottom lip before gently kissing his cheek and running her hand down his stomach and towards the top button of his jeans.

"Ah ha," said Mason in a teasing tone as he grabbed Alex's hand, "you go first."

Mason one again tugged on Alex's top, she giggled and sat up while she lifted off her white pyjama top revealing her pink padded bra. Alex gave Mason another long lingering kiss as he cupped her face tightly and her hands returned to the button on Mason's pants.

"No," he laughed, stopping her hands again, "this needs to come off first." Mason smiled as he gently squeezed the cups on Alex's bra. Alex placed her hands on top of his and guided them to the clasp of her bra. They both giggled and smirked like it was their first time, but just as the first hook on her bra unclipped a high-pitched cry echoed from the bedroom. Alex and Mason groaned in unison as they both collapsed back on to the couch.

"Maybe she'll stop," suggested Alex hopefully. Both her and Mason crossed their fingers when eventually, the crying stopped. The young couple turned to each other with huge grins on their faces. Time seemed to slow down as they looked deeply into each others eyes. Slowly, they leant in for another kiss when all of a sudden Neave wailing cry echoed even louder around the apartment.

"Urrgh!" moaned Mason as he threw himself back on to the couch and began running his finger through his hair in frustration.

"I'll get her," said Alex as she pulled her top back on, "I think you should take a very, very cold shower." She began to giggle while Mason mocked laugh her in annoyance.

Mason stood up and began to put on his shirt, "yeah well later, no excuses Mrs." He gave her another kiss before Alex walked off in to the bedroom.

"You know!" Mason heard Alex shout from the bedroom, "if I can get her back off we could always carry on from where we left off…"

Mason smiled to himself, "oh yeah? Seems like you're the one who needs the cold shower."

"Hey!" he heard her yell, "this six weeks has been long for me too."

Mason began to laugh, "well I'm here waiting for you darling, whenever your ready." He smiled again as he watched Alex strut out of her bedroom.

"She's still awake but she's settled so if we're quick?" Smiled Alex walking over to Mason and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, believe me love I can be very quick," Mason smirked at Alex as they both leant in to share another kiss but just before they could press their lips against each other there was a fast knocking at the front door.

"Oh, come on!" snapped Alex as her and Mason quickly stepped away from each other whilst rolling their eyes.

"You get that, and I'll get Neave," said Mason as he strolled in to the bedroom.

Alex nodded and headed towards the front door. When she opened it, she found Harper stood smiling widely in the doorway.

"Hey Harper, come in" said Alex as she guided her friend in to the room.

Alex watched as harper strolled in the room, she wore a bright yellow tea dress which patterns of white daisy's scattered all over it. as Harper sat on the couch her dress puffed out showing the layers of material piled underneath it.

"Wow, nice outfit Harper," yawned Alex as she sat next her Harper on the couch.

"Thanks, I thought I'd go with light colours considering that it's spring." Harper continued to smile widely while Alex let out yet another yawn as she nodded along with what Harper was saying. "Hey, are you okay?" Harper asked.

Alex nodded, "yeah, just tired."

As Harper opened her mouth to speak she paused as she heard the bedroom door open. Slowly, Harper turned her head to see who was entering the room. Mason walked in clutching Neave tightly to his chest. He rubbed her back soothing as she rested her head in the crick of his neck. Harper instantly rose from her seat and rushed to the baby.

"Aww! There's my favourite girl!" she cooed as she held out her arms towards Mason, who then carefully handed Neave over to her.

Harper looked in awe at Neave, who was wide awake and wriggling constantly in her arms. Mason smiled down at Neave as he watched her take several attempts to turn her head to look directly at him.

"Are you okay with her Harper while I get her bath ready?" Mason asked her as he edged his way towards the bathroom. Harper nodded in response and quickly Mason walked in to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Harper turned to look at Alex, who was sat trapped in a daze, she then sat back down whilst still holding Neave in her arms. "Hey Alex?" Harper began pulling Alex out of her trance, "is everything okay? You and Mason just seem… not with it…"

Alex nodded slowly, "yeah like I said, we're just tired."

"Alex, I know you. And I know there's more going on so just spill it."

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, "fine," she snapped in a hushed tone. "Mason has another daughter." Harper suddenly let out a loud gasp, but she was soon silenced when Alex placed her hand over her mouth. "Save the reactions for later, there's more to it. You see, Juliet's the mom. It was like forever ago and they had her adopted but around the time Neave was born their daughter Ana tried to make contact with them. Juliet's started seeing her, but Mason doesn't really want anything to do with her."

"What?" asked Harper shocked as she ripped Alex's hand off of her mouth, "Why? I'd thought Mason would be more interested, especially seeing how he is with Neave. He adores her."

"I know, I don't get it either," Alex admitted sadly, "he's saying that because he gave her up and didn't raise her he doesn't deserve to get to know her. I think he's wrong, and I told him that but he's insisting it's the right thing for her and he said it gives him time to focus on Neave. But I can tell it's bothering him."

"Is it bothering you?" asked Harper.

"Well duh!" exclaimed Alex, "obviously! It's killing me knowing he's hurting so badly."

"But you've got a plan, right?" Harper sat as she watched Alex shake her head 'no.' "What? Seriously, you don't have a plan? What happened to the Alex Russo we all know and love?"

"She's still here," sighed Alex, "she just had a kid, that's what's happened."

The door creaked open and Mason emerged from the bathroom with a small white towel slung over his shoulder. He walked over to Harper and reached his arms out in front of him, "is Neavie ready for her bath?"

"I think Neave's ready for a diaper change too," laughed Harper as she handed the baby over to Mason.

"Great," said Mason sarcastically, "come on stinky bum, lets clean you up."

"Wait," said Harper as Mason began walking towards the bathroom with Neave held in his arms. He came to a sudden stop and turned quickly when he heard the urgency in Harper's voice. "I forgot to say," Harper continued, capturing Alex and Mason's attention. "Your parents asked me to ask you to dinner tonight, your mom wants the whole family there."

"The whole family?" questioned Mason suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, we're not sure if Justin and Juliet can come yet. Apparently, they've had a lot on at Wiztech." Harper explained.

"Oh, right so it's just us three, you, max, and our parents?" asked Alex.

"Yeah probably," sighed Harper, "so will you come?"

"Yeah," nodded Alex smiling, ""it sounds great."

Mason's face instantly dropped in horror as his eyes widened. "Umm, Alex?" he began nervously, "I thought we had that thing tonight?"

"What thing?" asked Alex confused.

"You know," said Mason gently bouncing Neave, " _the thing_ ," he then subtly gestured to their bedroom which was across the room.

"Oh that!" Alex exclaimed, "it's been moved."

"Moved?" Mason shouted in shock, "to when?"

"I don't know, probably another night." Alex casually shrugged her shoulders as Mason let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on Neave, lets go," he pouted sadly at Alex as he walked out of the room with Neave still in his arms.

"What thing?" asked Harper.

Alex began to laugh, "oh nothing, it can wait. So what time should we get there?"

"About four thirty?"

Alex smiled, "sounds great!"

* * *

"JERRY!" Theresa hollered across the loft, "DID YOU CHECK ON THE LASAGNE?"

"Its on the counter!" Jerry yelled back. He lay on the couch slowly rubbing his stomach, all whilst Theresa ran frantically ran around the room preparing the dinner.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Theresa paused and watched Jerry angrily as he began flicking through the endless number of channels on the TV. "Oh, don't worry Jerry," she spat angrily, "I'll get it!" she then stormed towards the door huffing and puffing grumpily. Theresa then grabbed the handle and took a calming breath before opening the door and smiling widely.

Stood in the doorway was Alex and Mason. Alex tightly held on to the black handle of a silver stroller. Theresa seemed to ignore Alex and Mason and headed straight to the stroller. She peeked inside the stroller only to see Neave wide awake wriggling and kicking her legs, looking around with her eyes full of interest.

"Hello baby," cooed Theresa scooping up her granddaughter and hugging her tightly to her body.

"Umm, hey mom," scoffed Alex as she handed the stroller to Mason and plonked herself down on the orange chair near the door.

"Sorry mija," laughed Theresa, "so are you guys ok?" she asked both Alex and Mason.

"Yeah," they both moaned in unison. Mason parked the stroller by the door and sat down on the chair next to Alex, wrapping his arm around her.

"You don't sound it," mocked Jerry who was still watching the television.

"Hey Neave, why don't you sit with grandpa. Seems he clearly isn't moving off of the couch anytime soon." She then placed Neave on to Jerry's chest. He smiled and kissed the top of Neave's head as he sat up with her and placed her on to his lap. He began chatting away to her while Alex and Mason admired them from afar.

Loud clunks could be heard approaching up the stairs, finally Harper appeared holding a large tray of garlic bread. "Hey guys!" She greeted cheerily as she placed the tray on the island. "Here's the garlic bread Mrs. Russo!"

"Thank you Harper," said Theresa, hugging Harper tightly, "at least someone's helping me!" She yelled at Jerry as she continued to prep the dinner.

Everyone looked towards the mustard metal stairs as slower and heavier footsteps could be heard approaching them. Eventually Max appeared, he froze on the last step as he spotted his parents glaring at him angrily. He waved awkwardly as the tension in the room began to rapidly rise. He carefully made his way to sit at one of the stools near the island.

"Oh! And here's another one whose been hiding away!" exclaimed Theresa launching her arms in to the air. "what is it with men in this house!"

"Sorry," grunted Max.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, it's not your fault you inherited your father lazy genes!" Theresa once again yelled at Jerry, making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you hear that Neave?" Jerry playfully cooed at the baby, "it sounds like Nanna's finally started the menopause."

Everyone in the room gasped in horror as Theresa's eyes burned through the back of Jerry's head. She began marching her way towards her husband, clenching her fists in anger. But before she could reach him Alex spoke up.

"Guys stop it!" she snapped, "I don't want anyone arguing around Neave."

Theresa and Jerry both looked at each other, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry," said Jerry smiling at his wife.

"And isn't there someone else you need to say sorry to?" Theresa questioned him.

Jerry nodded slowly, "I'll do that apology later, that way we can talk more."

"Good," began Theresa, "and I'm sorry too, and I accept your apology."

"Good," said Jerry standing up with Neave in his arms, "now you can go to Nanna Neave and Grandpa will get her a wine." He handed Neave to Theresa who once again engulfed her in a hug and planted kisses on to her cheek.

"Red please," she said to Jerry as she sat on the couch and Jerry walked in to the kitchen.

Theresa looked over to Alex and Mason who looked as if they were falling asleep while they were huddled together on the comfy chair. "So, how have you guys been coping with the baby? Have you been getting much sleep?"

"Yuh huh," they both moaned in unison.

"Yeah looks like it," joked Harper as she sat down next to Theresa and began admiring Neave lovingly.

"Well why don't you guys go take a nap upstairs?" Theresa suggested, "dinner isn't quite ready yet and we can all look after Neave."

Alex and Mason opened their eyes and turned to each other before nodding enthusiastically and rushing up the stairs.

Alex and Mason both dragged themselves along the hall and stopped as they reached Alex's old bedroom door.

"I can't wait for this nap," said Mason as he began to open the door.

Alex smirked cheekily at him as she pulled him close to her body by grabbing his strong hand tightly. "You don't think we're actually going to have a nap do you?"

"What do you mean?" Mason asked confused, "I thought you were tired?"

"Well, I was," admitted Alex as she wrapped her arms around Mason's neck. "But then I thought, we can use this opportunity to have a little fun instead." Slowly she began to plant soft kissed on to Mason's cheek and left trails of them down on to his neck. Mason took a sharp breath in as Alex's hands ran down from around his neck to his defined abs. Suddenly, Mason scooped Alex up and placed her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" alex giggled.

"Something I should have done this morning!" he said enthusiastically as he rushed in to the bedroom slamming the door shut behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex and Mason collapsed back on to the bed and clutched the covers tightly to their bare bodies. They both panted heavily as the smiles on their faces grew wider and the small beads of sweat continued to run down their faces.

"Wow," sighed Alex happily. "That was…"

"Wow," Mason replied, his face beaming with joy. He turned to Alex who was still smiling uncontrollably to herself. "Hey Alex?" She turned to Mason while she was still smiling widely, "what would you do if I just got you pregnant again?" He asked her.

Alex's smiled disappeared from her face as a look of horror completely took over her. "Please Mason," she scoffed, "don't even think about scaring me like that!"

Mason let out a loud chuckle as Alex playfully hit him on his chest. "Ouch!" He laughed, "watch it!" they both continued to laugh as Mason wrapped his arms around Alex's petite frame. "I actually wouldn't mind it if we have had another," he admitted smirking.

"Yeah but not yet!" exclaimed Alex, making Mason laugh more, "besides you don't have to push it out."

"Yeah I'll leave that job to you," he laughed, "when you had Neave it looked like a bloody car crash down there."

"Hey!" gasped Alex in offense, "that was all on you Mr!"

"Yeah, you might have mentioned that a couple of times." After a brief pause, Alex planted a soft kiss on to Mason's cheek. He smiled at her as his cheeks turned crimson red. "What was that for?" he asked.

"A thank you," she smiled at him softly.

"For what?"

"Giving me the most beautiful little girl ever imaginable. She's amazing, I love being her mom and you're such a great dad. I know I complain about being tired and stuff but there's nothing I love more than being a mom."

"Not even me?" Mason teased.

"You're a close second," Alex laughed hugging Mason tighter. "Do you like being a dad?" Alex asked seriously.

"Of course," said Mason, "why would you ask me that?"

"I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I am happy," he laughed.

"But do you think you could be happier?"

Mason looked at Alex confused, "what are you getting at Alex?"

Alex took a deep breath in as she sat up, still holding the bedsheets next to her body, and grabbed hold of Mason's hand. "I just don't want you to have any regrets about Ana. And, I think you are already, aren't you?" Mason stayed silent, staring in to space. "I understand, it must be hard knowing she's out there and that Juliet's going to meet her. But Mason, if you want to meet her you should. Don't worry about me or Neave, we know you still love us, you need to do this for you… and Ana."

Mason let out a heavy sigh as he sat up and collected the items of his clothes, which were scattered across the floor. Slowly he began to dress himself, pulling on his cotton boxer shorts and denim jeans. Alex sat watching in silence, tightly squeezing the bed sheet she had clutched in her hands as she pulled it even closer to her body. "Alex," Mason began, "I thought we were going to leave this?"

"We were," she admitted as she got her knees and knelt behind Mason, wrapping her arms around his neck whist he sat on the edge of her old bejewelled bed, holding his white sweater in his hands. "But let's face it Mason, we can't just forget about this. Despite whether you chose to get to know her or not, if Juliet does start making contact with her she'll be apart of your life. I mean, she'll practically be Justin's step daughter. Either way Mason she's going to be apart of your life whether you like it or not."

"There'll be ways around it," Mason protested.

"Sometimes yeah, but you won't be able to avoid her forever. Even if you hide the fact that you're her dad, Neave will grow up knowing Ana as her cousin instead of her sister and that's not right."

Mason rose from his seat and pulled on his sweater whilst heading towards the bedroom door. As his hand reached the door handle he turned to look at Alex, who was watching him desperately. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he stated as he opened the door to leave.

"Not yet, but one day it will. And I don't want this to come between any of you," Alex told him. Mason stood staring at her for a moment before shaking his head and leaving the room. "Urrghh!" Moaned Alex in frustration as she fell back heavily on to the bed.

* * *

Alex carefully walked down the mustard coloured stairs as she quickly tried to comb her long dark flowing locks with her red manicured nails. As she approached the bottom steps, she was met with loud laughs that come from the kitchen. Stepping off of the last step, Alex looked over to the kitchen to see her all of her family, except Max wo was sat on the couch holding Neave, gathered around talking and laughing. Theresa, who was mixing the salad, looked up and spotted Alex watching them in the distance.

"Hey mija!" She greeted her smiling, "did you have a good nap?"

Alex nodded silently. Mason turned around and watched her walk over to him. Timidly, Alex gave him a small smile, which he returned. As Alex stopped next to Mason he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly on her head.

"Do you feel better now Alex?" Jerry asked as he happily admired the young couple.

"Yeah," she smiled at her dad, "better than I did before." She looked up to Mason as they smiled at each other again. "How's Neave?" she suddenly asked as she snapped out of her trance and stopped staring in to Mason's chocolate coloured eyes.

"Good, Max has her," Harper told her, "you know he's really good with her."

Alex began to watch Max as he held Neave in his arms and made numerous stupid noises and funny faces at her, causing her to smile widely a him and reveal her pink toothless gums.

"I haven't seen him this happy for weeks," stated Jerry.

"Yeah, she has that effect on people," said Mason smiling.

"Jerry!" exclaimed Theresa as she pulled a stack of plates from the cupboard, "help me set the table please."

Jerry and Theresa made their way over to the dinner table, Jerry carried the plates that Theresa had handed to him while she carried over the food. Harper followed closely behind them with the culturally, eager to help. Quietly Alex said to Mason, "look, I'm sorry about before. I just-"

"It's fine," Mason quickly interrupted. "It's done, let's just forget it." He then kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

All of a sudden, everyone's attention turned to the front door as it violently swung open. They watched in silence as Justin and Juliet burst in looking rather tired and flustered.

"I'm sorry," panted Justin, "are we late?"

* * *

Everyone sat around the table in an awkward silence as they all ate their dinner. The only noise that could be heard was the cutlery scraping and banging on their plates. Every now and then Neave could be heard over the baby monitor as she stirred in her sleep. When she made a noise, everyone would stop eating and freeze anxiously, waiting to see if she would continue to cry. However, all of them would let a sigh in relief when Neave's soft whimpers would stop. And then they would carry on eating their dinner quietly.

Alex, Mason, Justin and Juliet would often give each other nervous looks as they felt the tension between them gradually began to rise. Theresa cleared her throat, hoping to get everyone's attention, but instead they all ignored her as they ate their dinner.

"So," she began causing everyone to look up from their plates, "Justin how's work going?"

"Good," he replied looking back down at the table.

"Juliet, how's your parents?" Theresa asked, desperately trying to create conversation.

"Good thanks," she replied before randomly stabbing her fork around her salad.

"So, Maxie, did you get your grade back today?" This time everybody looked up from their food and stared excitedly at Max whilst Theresa smiled to herself, happy that she finally had got everyone's attention.

"Umm, yeah." Max began nervously, "I failed."

Everyone sighed in disappointment and sadness as they give their commiserations to Max. He began to nod slowly, "thanks guys, I just don't get it. I studied so hard."

"Bet you did," said Jerry sarcastically as he took a bite of his lasagne.

"Excuse me?" asked Max placing down his knife and fork.

"Well, you've been so distracted lately because of the mood you've been in. Is it any surprise you failed?" Everyone stared at Jerry in shock.

"Jerry!" Gasped Theresa.

"No mom," Max began calmly, "it's fine. Dad's just had it out for me lately. Who knows, maybe he's the one in the shitty mood."

"Make as many excuses as you want Max, but we both know your probably just acting like this out of jealousy. You practically admitted it yourself the other day when you were complaining that you lost your magic!"

Max laughed at his father. "Me? Jealous? Of what? Seriously Dad, what is there to be jealous of? Alex got knocked up and has practically been miserable ever since and Justin can't even confront his girlfriend about how angry he is that she has a secret daughter with Mason!"

Everyone froze. Theresa and Jerry stared at Juliet and Mason in disbelief as Harper, Alex and Justin stared at Max in anger. "Max!" they called in unison.

"What? Is he telling the truth?" Theresa asked Mason and Juliet.

They sat in silence. Unable to speak, their hearts pounding at one hundred miles per hour. Suddenly, wails could be heard from the baby monitor. This time no one moved every just sat their quietly, trying to wrap their heads around the situation. Although, this time the cries continued, prompting Mason to rise from his seat.

"I'll get her," he said as he raced up the stairs.

"Wait, Mason!" called Juliet as she run after him.

Alex and Justin stared furiously at Max. "How do you know that?" yelled Alex angrily.

"He told me," said Max bitterly as he pointed at Justin.

"Dude! The one time I actually have a serious conversation with you and you throw it back in my face!" Justin exclaimed furiously, rising from his seat.

"So, it's true?" Asked Jerry.

"Yes, Dad it's true!" Snapped Alex, "not like it's anyone else's business."

"Ha! Charming!" said Harper sarcastically.

"Well Max you need to apologise!" Theresa demanded, "you had no right to share any of that information!"

"Yeah and for the record I am not miserable!" Alex shouted as she stormed off downstairs towards the lair.

Justin stood watching Max while shaking his head in disappointment. "So much for wanting to be helpful Max." He then followed Alex leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

Mason walked out of Alex's old room, tightly clutching the baby monitor to his chest only to be met by Juliet anxiously pacing the hallway.

"Hey," she said quietly. Mason nodded and tried to make his way past her, but he was soon stopped when Juliet blocked his path. "We need to talk," she told him.

"About what?" he sighed tiredly.

"Who do you think?" Once again Mason tried to push past her, but she placed her hand firmly on his chest, preventing him from going any further. "I've met her," she told him sensitively. Mason gasped as he stared at Juliet in shock before once again trying to walk away. "She's beautiful," she told him.

"Really?" asked Mason hesitantly.

Juliet nodded, "she's so much like you. It's crazy! But she's so perfect Mason, she'd make you so proud. And she's asked about you."

"What did she say?"

Juliet paused, "she asked if I still see you or hear from you. But I just told her it's complicated, I mean, we're not on the best of terms."

"No, we're not," said Mason, "and I'm sorry Juliet but I don't think any of this can change that."

"Me neither! But I think you should meet her."

Mason groaned as he ran his fingers through his trimmed soft hair, "Juliet I've practically just had this conversation with Alex, and the answer is still no!"

"Just think about it," Juliet pleaded, "believe me if you chose never to meet her I certainly wouldn't lose any sleep over it. But I'm not asking for me or you, I'm asking for her. Nearly half of the time I spent with her she was asking about you. She's desperate to know where she's comes from and I can't tell her all of that on my own. She has a right to know about your family, her family! I mean, doesn't she have the right to know that she has a little sister?"

"Don't bring Neave in to this!" he demanded.

"I'm not! It's completely up to you, but you and I both know it's the right thing. Believe me if you heard the questions she was asking and the things she was saying you'd know that it's the right thing to do too."

"I'm sorry Juliet, but you can't change my mind," he told her feeling frustrated. "Now, I'm going to put this monitor back and then I'm taking Neave home. If Alex asks where I am just tell her to follow me home whenever she's ready." He then quickly barged past her and headed down the hall.

Juliet leaned against the wall and held her head in her hands as she squealed angrily in to them, stomping her feet like a selfish child.

* * *

Alex and Justin both sat on the red cushioned chairs in the lair in silence. After a extremely long pause Justin spoke up. "I can't believe he did that."

"I know," sighed Alex, "it's so unfair." She turned to look at Justin who staring off in to space. "Are you really mad at Juliet?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders, "kind of," he admitted. "I just don't understand why she felt she could have talked to me about this. Are you mad at Mason?"

Alex shook her head, "I was a bit at first for the same reason as you, I don't get why he never mentioned Ana, but I'm over it now. Mason's told me what he wants, he doesn't want to get involved in Ana's life and he wants to focus on Neave."

"And are you okay with that?"

"God no!" Laughed Alex, "that's why I have a plan. Do you think you could arrange another meeting for Juliet and Ana at Wiz tech tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"I think this time they're going to get a visitor."


	11. Chapter 11

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!... BEEP! BEEP! BEE-"

"PROFESSOR! ANSWER THE DAMN CALL!" roared Helen's voice from over the intercom.

Justin, who was sat alone in his cold office, spun around on his grand wooden chair and stared at the abraca-doodler on the far wall. It shone brightly, reflecting various colours around the dimly lit office. Justin concentrated as he read the writing on the wide screen.

' _Chancellor Rootie Tootietootie calling…'_

"Great," sighed Justin as he waved his wand around to answer the call. In a quick flash, Rootie Tootie appeared on the screen wearing his aging blue tattered velvet cloak. He sat in his plain beige office while staring at Justin intently. Justin cleared his throat to fill the awkward silence and smiled, hoping to get some response but instead he was met with more silence. "Umm hi Chancellor Rootie Tootietootie. How are you?"

"How am I?" he exclaimed dramatically, "how do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked," chuckled Justin to himself.

"I take it you haven't been told then?" Tootietootie slowly shook his head with disappointment, filling Justin with panic.

"Told what?" Justin asked hesitantly.

"We received another threat but this time it warned that whoever is doing this is planning on taking direct action by either seriously hurting or even killing residents of the wizard world. So, seems you have been useless in this situation so far, I decided to get our investigators to do some work. Anyway, they've discovered where the threats are coming from. The threats are from the angels of darkness. Apparently, they have a new leader, Gorog's sister Mara. Who also happens to be the mother of our old friend Dominic."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?"

"Well," Tootietootie began, "according to the others you've been bragging about being so busy and having a lot on lately I didn't think you'd have time to deal with it. Or the patience to listen to me or pretend to even care."

"Of course, I care!" Yelled Justin, "and I have not been bragging about having a lot on! Yes, I have been busy lately and had stuff to deal with but I would always put my school first!"

"I think it's obvious that isn't true professor."

Justin paused. He looked down at his desk as he could feel Tootietootie's eyes watching upon him, burning his skin as he felt himself become flushed with nerves. After a moment a loud buzz came from Justin's intercom, Justin looked up only to see Tootietootie still looking at him disapprovingly.

"I have to go," Justin told him, "I'll call you later and we'll discuss this more then. Hopefully after that we can arrange a meeting to settle this before anyone is hurt."

Tootietootie nodded in silence before clicking his fingers and disappearing, leaving the screen on the abraca-doodler blank.

Justin turned to the intercom and sighed, "Yes Helen?"

"Juliet and her daughter are here to see you," she told him happily.

"Send them in," he ordered her, pressing the button on the intercom to hang up on the call.

Slowly the door opened and in walked Juliet, closely followed by Ana who stood awkwardly at the door.

Juliet looked as if she was beaming with happiness. Her face glowed with joy as her ruby cheeks illuminated on her pale face. Straight away she engulfed Justin in a tight hug, which he reluctantly returned.

"Listen, I'm sorry," said Juliet pulling out of the hug. "I should have talked to you about it all, and I will. Its just-"

"Hey," Justin interrupted, "it's okay, we'll talk later." He then gestured to Ana who was stood in the corner admiring the piles of books stacked on the shelves that lay against the wall.

Juliet nodded, "So we were thinking, if you'd like to come for dinner with us?"

Justin looked at her in surprise, "Me?" He asked.

"Well who else do you think?" scoffed Ana as she flicked through the pages of an old book.

"I just thought it would be nice if you two got to know each other properly," Juliet suggested.

Justin looked at the clock nervously, "umm, yeah." He nodded, "I umm, just need to finish some work first."

"Okay," Juliet smiled at him comforting, "we'll just go outsi-"

"NO!" yelled Justin, throwing himself in front of Juliet, "you can both wait in here!"

"Okay?" laughed Juliet, "if we really need to."

"Yeah," he sighed looking back up at the clock, "you really do."

* * *

"Alex you're going the wrong way!" shouted Mason as he followed Alex up the school hallway.

Alex rapidly pushed her way past the small group of Wiztech students that were stood in her way and quickly ran further down the hall. "I know where I'm going!" She insisted.

"Alex love, I seen a sign saying the library was in the other direction," Mason told her as he approached his girlfriend, pointing to the large sign behind them.

"Mason, I know were we're going. This is a short cut." She smiled at him, hoping her was persuaded by the lie he had just been told.

Mason nodded slowly, "okay, I'll trust you know where you're going. But can I ask, why do you want to do research on hybrid children now? Neave's only six weeks old, we've got plenty of time before we have to start worrying about her powers."

"Well," Alex hesitated thinking of an excuse, "you can't be too prepared. Now come on!" she ordered as she dragged him down the hall.

"I'm surprised you even went to the library when you were a pupil here," Joked Mason as he laughed at Alex, who was focusing on dragging Mason along with her as she walked quickly.

"I didn't," Alex admitted, "I'm just good at finding shortcuts."

"Alex, slow down!" Said Mason dragging his heels.

"No! We need to go its important!"

Mason stopped in his tracks and stared angrily at Alex, "right, somethings going on here."

"What? No!" insisted Alex.

"Alex, I know you too well." He yelled, "tell me what you're up to!"

Alex froze as she heard the loud clunk of heels making their way up the corridor. She turned and spotted Helen approaching, carrying a large pile of paper work. Alex panicked at the thought of getting caught and her plan being ruined. So, when she looked around and spotted a janitor's closet right behind were Mason was stood, she did the first thing that came in to her head.

Quickly, she pushed herself up against Mason, slamming him to the wall and aggressively started kissing his lips.

Mason fought desperately to get Alex off of him, "what are you doing?" he asked once he had freed himself from Alex's grip.

Alex slowly brushed herself past Mason and opened the closet door, "I thought we could make a detour."

Mason smirked at Alex as he walked in to the closet, pulling her in with him before kissing her passionately on the lips and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Justin, how long do we have too wait?" asked Juliet as she paced around Justin's office. "you're not even doing any work."

Justin sat at his large desk and suddenly began to shuffle some of the piles of paper work that lay around him. He smiled widely at Juliet who watched him suspiciously.

"We have been in here for over an hour," Ana pointed out as she watched the hands on the large clock continuously move around the clock face.

"We can go soon," Justin told them, emerging from his office chair. "We just need to wait a little longer."

"Well, sorry," said Ana heading towards the door, "I need to go and use the loo. I'll be back in a minute."

"No Ana wait!" called Justin after her.

* * *

Mason began to fix himself up as he walked out of the janitor's closet, pulling his shirt down and running his fingers through his hair. Alex soon followed after him, "wait Mason!" She called after him, quickly tying her hair up in a pony tail as she ran. She soon stopped in front of him and ran her hands seductively across his chest.

"Why don't we head back to that closet, mister?"

Mason shook his head, "Alex love, we've been in there for over an hour. What if one of the pupils walk in? If you want to do that type of stuff we might as well go home."

"What no! You can't leave yet!"

"Well, let's go the library then. Did you say it was up here? So, I'll have to go past Justin's office?"

"Justin's office?" Alex's eyes widened in shock as her jaw hit the floor. "What no, Mason you can't go up there yet?"

But it was too late, Mason was already making his way up to the office. Alex froze in shock as she couldn't think of an excuse to keep him away until she heard an announcement over the speaker, which would be Justin's signal to her that something had gone wrong with their plan. _"The Griffin has escaped the jar, I repeat, the Griffin has escaped the jar!"_

Alex immediately raced after Mason, running faster than she probably ever had in her life. However, she came to a complete stop when he saw the door on Justin's office open and a young girl step out.

"Oh no," sighed Alex as she accepted defeat.

The young girl looked like she was in her teens. She had beautiful flowing thick brown hair and crystal white skin. Her pink plump lips immediately stood out next to her ruby coloured cheeks. She wore a pink short length skater dress and carried a matching pink purse. Alex's heart dropped when she heard Justin call.

"Anastasia, wait a second!"

That was when Mason saw her. In that second his world came to a complete stop. Everything around him went numb, he could feel nothing except the rapid heart beats coming within his chest, deafening his ears with each fast pump it gave. He looked at her in awe, unable to accept what as happening. And that was when Ana saw him. She stopped and stared at the man as he watched her with interest.

It was not until Juliet came in to the hall and called out, "Mason! Why are you here?" That Ana knew who he was.

Her head began to swirl as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered around uncontrollably. She tried to swallow, but her mouth had gone so dry she wasn't even able to speak. Mason also stood in silence, not knowing what to say or do next. Alex, Justin and Juliet all watched in worry. Justin shook his head at Alex while guilt filled him, he couldn't help but think that this was a bad idea. Even Alex had to admit this may have not been the best plan she had come up with.

But then suddenly, after long moments of complete silence Mason and Anastasia ran in to each other and engulfed themselves within each other's arms. Immediately, they both began sobbing in to each other's shoulder as they continued to hug tightly. Mason softly caressed Ana's soft smooth hair as he planted kisses on top of her head.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her, "I'm so, so sorry. I promise I've never stopped loving you."

"I love you too," Ana cried as she continued to hug her dad.

The others stood and watched them as smiles began to appear on their faces. Tears began to fill Alex's eyes as she was filled with joy. She couldn't be happier for Mason, but she also couldn't help but notice the scowl that took over Juliet's face.

"Well," Justin began, causing Mason and Ana to break up their hug, "I think maybe it's time you too got to know each other."

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry usually I like to leave an authors note at the end of my stories, but I need your help...**

 **I want your opinions on something that may occur sometime in this series. How would you all feel if either;**

 **Alex cheated on Mason**

 **Mason cheated on Alex**

 **Justin cheated on Juliet**

 **or Juliet cheated on Justin?**

 **This may not happen it's just a thought I had before. And I'm just interested to see how you think the characters would take it, if they could get through it together or if it would cause them to split up and how you would feel if it happened. So if you could all leave a review or even PM me I'd appreciate it so much!**

 **So please let me know what you all think and go in to as much detail as you like, i'm very interested to see what you think! Thanks guys! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"What is taking them so long?" Groaned Juliet as she paced anxiously around Justin's office.

Justin shrugged his shoulders while he sat on the edge of his desk flicking through the pages of a text book. Alex sat on the chair behind the dark oak desk, repeatedly spinning around whilst chuckling to herself as she looked at her cell phone.

"Are either of you even taking this seriously?" snapped Juliet as she glared at the siblings angrily.

"Juliet sweetie, of course we are," Justin reassured her as he leapt off of the desk and hugged her tightly. Alex continued to spin around on the chair as her chuckle became louder "Alex!" Justin grunted, "shut up!"

"What?" Whined Alex, "Harper's sent me a video of Neave." Alex began to laugh again, "she's so cute. Harper keeps playing the Fresh Prince theme song and Neave keeps kicking her legs to it like she's dancing."

"Aww," cooed Justin as he went over to watch the video on Alex's cell, "she's so cute."

"I know, I make pretty babies."

"You do," Justin replied.

"Guys!" Juliet interrupted, "seriously do actually even care about Ana?"

"Well duh!" Exclaimed Alex, "she's Mason's kid, obviously I care."

"So why aren't you bothered about where she is or why they're taking so long?"

"Because she's with Mason, she'll be fine. Juliet you've had weeks to catch up with her Mason's only had two hours, give them time." Said Alex as she rose from her seat and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Juliet anxiously, "aren't you going to wait with us?"

"Nah," Alex told her as she rested her hand on the door knob, "I'm going to get Neave from Harper it's nearly her bed time and I want to keep her in her normal sleep routine."

"But aren't you worried about them?"

"Juliet," groaned Alex, "just because you don't get on with Mason is not an excuse for you to think that he's a bad dad. He is amazing with Neave and if you'd just give him the chance to get to know Ana then maybe you can learn to appreciate how great a guy he is."

Alex yanked the door open only to reveal Mason in the hallway. He was unaware that Alex was stood there watching him and as he attempted to walk through the doorway, whilst looking down at the floor, he gently bumped in to her when he tried to enter the room. Mason stopped and stared at her in surprise when he looked up to see his girlfriend happily smiling at him.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked him as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good thanks," Mason replied, "are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go get Neave. Are you coming?"

"I'll follow you home in a bit."

Alex nodded before kissing Mason softly on the cheek and quickly flashing out. Mason silently walked in to Justin's office, he felt awkward knowing that Juliet was watching his every move carefully. "Can we talk?" he asked her as she glared angrily at him.

"Okay," spat Juliet as she rested on the desk behind her.

Mason turned to Justin and watched him awkwardly, "alone?" He asked hoping Justin would get the hint.

Justin nodded before walking towards the door, "that's fine. I need to arrange a meeting anyway, just call me if you need anything."

He then left the room, leaving Mason and Juliet alone together for the first time in many years. They both stood staring at each other in silence, unsure of what to say, what to think or even how to feel. Juliet shook her head in annoyance as Mason continued to stare at her helplessly.

"Well?" She snapped angrily, "what is it? And where's Ana?"

"She's gone home," he told her, "she was expecting a video call from her mum and dad. She told me to say bye for her."

"Oh, well I'm sure Ana could speak for herself."

"Yes," Mason agreed, "and she would of _if_ she had the time to."

Juliet laughed to herself, "wow, you spend two hours with her and you're already turning her against me!"

"No, I'm not! Why would you say that? It's like you enjoy arguing with me!"

"It just makes the most sense! I mean we were fine and then you turn up and Ana doesn't even find the time to say bye to me!"

Mason sighed as he put all his effort in to biting his tongue and finding all the strength he had to not argue back. "This isn't what I come to talk to you about," Mason said calmly.

"Well what then?" Juliet asked.

"It's Ana, she wants to spend time with both of us."

Juliet shrugged her shoulders, "And? Isn't that obvious?"

"No," Mason interrupted her, "she wants to spend time with both of us… together."

Juliet froze for a moment as Mason's words repeatedly rang in her head. Then in disappointment and dread she exclaimed, "you have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Jerry stood in the kitchen making his famous cheese burgers (which had the cheese inside of the burger instead of on top). He smiled and chuckled to himself as he listened to Harper and his wife talk and sing to Neave, who was sat comfortably in her pretty pink bouncer chair.

"Oh! Whose Grandma's little superstar!" cooed Theresa, causing Neave to kick her little legs rapidly and smile widely.

"Aww, look at that smile!" exclaimed Harper as she gently stroked Neave's chubby cheek, "isn't she the cutest!"

"I know," said Theresa as she began to smooth over the tuffs of brown hair on Neave's head, "she clearly takes after her grandma."

Both Jerry and Harper rolled their eyes as they watched Theresa flick her own flowing long locks before pouting and blowing kisses at her granddaughter. Everyone's attention then turned to the dining area as Alex popped in with a flash of light. She appeared smiling as she casually began to stroll towards Neave.

"Hey guys," she greeted before crouching down and grinning at Neave happily, making Neave's smile widen even further.

"Hey Alex, are you okay?" Asked Jerry making his way over from the kitchen towards Alex.

"Yeah," She quickly replied. Everyone looked to each other awkwardly while Alex lifted Neave from her chair. She hugged her tightly and began to plant various amount of kisses on to her little face.

Finally, Jerry found the nerve to ask the question everyone was thinking. "How's Mason doing?"

Alex gave a small smile as she turned to her dad, "he's okay. Umm actually," She paused briefly, "I need to talk to you guys about that." Everyone nodded before sitting down on one of the seats in the lounge. Alex carefully lowered herself on the brightly coloured orange couch as she held Neave securely in her arms. "You know I asked Harper to mind Neave today, so Mason and I could do research on hybrid children? Well, I made that up."

"What why?" Harper asked suspiciously, "you know I'd babysit Neave anytime, you don't have to make up some stupid excuse."

"The excuse wasn't for you, it was for Mason," Alex admitted. "You see, Justin and I had this plan-"

"Uh oh!" interrupted Jerry, he slowly shook his head as he sighed, "this isn't going to end well."

"Dad just hear me out," Alex pleaded tiredly.

"Alex, I've experienced yours and Justin's plans plenty of times. It never ends well."

"Well this one did because Mason met his other daughter today." Everyone stared at her in shock, their jaws gaping open as they sat in surprise. "I told him we were going to the WizTech library to do research and Justin arranged for Juliet to meet up with Ana again. It nearly didn't go quite to plan but it worked out well and they met each other."

"Oh good," said Theresa relieved, "so do you know how it went?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't know we didn't get much time to talk, he's still there with Juliet and Justin."

"Aww, I hope everything works out for him," said Harper hopefully.

Alex nodded, "me too, because that way Neavie gets her big sister!" She then lifted Neave up towards her face and began rubbing her nose against hers.

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other in worry as they heard Alex continue to fuss over Neave. "Umm, honey," Jerry began sensitively, "you know that if Mason decides he wants to pursue a relationship with his daughter then it doesn't mean everything is instantly going to be okay? It's going to take them a lot of time to get use to each other and form a bond."

"I know that," Alex stated.

"Plus, sweetie, it might take her a while until she wants to meet Neave. This girl maybe an only child, the thought of having a sister might be overwhelming for her."

"Okay I get it!" Alex snapped, "can't you guys try to be positive for once instead of bringing down the mood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Fine," Jerry began, "but just don't rush anything or try to get involved, okay?"

"Okay," said Alex smiling as she began to gently rock Neave in her arms.

"Okay now that's settled, would you like to stay for dinner? Or do you have to get Neave home for bed?" Jerry asked, making his way back over to the kitchen.

"Did you even have to ask that?" Alex laughed, "Mom didn't make you buy that crib for nothing! We can stay for a while."

"Great," Jerry said smiling, "maybe for once we can actually have a normal family dinner?"

"Yeah, maybe," laughed Alex as she looked down at Neave who had begun to grip on to Alex's finger tightly.

* * *

Justin quickly paced the great hall in WizTech. The blue glow from the moon shone threw the large stained-glass windows which were lined up on the cold stoned walls. Justin quickly sped in and out of the rows of wooden benches as he eventually made his way to the wooden podium at the front of the large room. He stood behind the podium and watched over the empty hall before slowly taking out his wand and swirling it around gently.

Suddenly, an orbit of illuminous light hovered in the air, it gave off a low humming sound which echoed around the hall. Justin watched it intently as the lights continuously swirled around, putting Justin in a hypnotised state while he waited patiently. Eventually the light quickly grew only to disappear and be replaced by a hologram of Chancellor Rootie Tootie Tootie.

"So, you finally decided to call huh?" he laughed as he mocked Justin who awkwardly fixed his tie and cleared his throat.

"Of course, this issue needs resolving. Have you got any more information?"

Tootie Tootie let out another roaring laugh, "what do you think? Have you any idea how late it is? The researchers would have clocked out hours ago, if you want more information you're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"But why wait when I can tell you everything?" Echoed a woman voice from the back of the hall.

Justin looked over to the large doorway where the woman stood waiting tapping her high heeled shoe impatiently. He watched as the woman approached, her long silky black gown trailed behind as she slowly strutted her way in to the room. Her long black locks flowed in the air as she came closer to Justin. She subtly licked her ruby red lips as her shiny eyes became magnified in the moonlight.

"Justin? Justin, who's there?" asked Tootie Tootie urgently. When all of a sudden, his hologram disappeared leaving Justin alone with the woman.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman began. Her voice was like smooth caramel, it intrigued and captivated Justin as she continued to speak. "I'm Mara, I'm sure you've heard of me. Or if not me, my family."

Justin nodded, "yes, I know who you are. What do you want?"

"I've come to reason with you professor," Mara smirked while she walked over to the spot where Justin was stood. "You see, I'm going to give it to you straight, I want revenge and I will take revenge unless…"

"Unless what?" Justin asked hesitantly.

"You give me all that is yours. This school, your title, your council. In fact, I'll just take the whole wizard world."

Justin laughed, "that is never going to happen."

"Really?" Mara scoffed as she lightly pressed her body up against Justin's, who cringed in disgust as he felt her icy breath on the nape of his neck. "Well then, prepare for revenge." She chuckled and began to slowly walk towards the doors at the back of the room. "Oh, but before I leave," she said as she turned back to Justin, "you may want to take precautions. We're not going to mess around this time. My army are serious, and we are determined to take what is ours. No one will be safe, including your family."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"You mean that doesn't scare you?" Mara chuckle, "okay professor game on, but just to warn you I will show no mercy."

"You're all talk Mara. Your family will never succeed in taking over the wizard world."

"Oh really? Well then professor, if you're that smart and aware of what is happening in your school how come you haven't heard any of the screaming coming from down the hall?"

"What?" choked Justin as he raced in to the corridor. He gasped as he felt his heart come to a stop. His body come to a complete stand still as he watched part of his school go up in bright burning flames. Justin felt helpless as the students raced away from the scene, screaming and crying in pain as they searched for their loved ones and helped the injured and defenceless against the deadly blaze.

"Mister Justin!" yelled Nelvis who was attempting to pull a small blonde-haired girl from under a pile of rubble, "help us!"

Justin looked around in panic, unsure of what to do to help first when he suddenly spotted Mara hiding in the shadows of the hall. She laughed manically before flashing herself out, with her dark feathered wings fluttering behind her. Justin sighed as he sloped down against the wall and hung his head in defeat. He covered his ears in order to block out the horrific screams and cries of terror.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex lay asleep in bed. Darkness and silence filled the room as she lay peacefully in her and Mason's bed. That was until she heard Neave's quiet mumbles from over the baby monitor. Alex instantly sat up groaning and rubbing her closed tired eyes, she reached out her hand in order to shake Mason awake.

"Your turn," she mumbled as her hand constantly rummaged the bed trying to find Mason's body. She opened her eyes and turned to Mason's side of the bed only to see that he wasn't there. In fact, it didn't even look like his side had been slept in at all. Alex then picked up the baby monitor and watched the small video screen to check on Neave, but to Alex's surprise she wasn't there.

Alex gasped as she threw over the bed covers and sped in to the nursery where Neave now slept. She hurled the door open as her heart threatened to beat through her chest it was pounding that quickly. When she entered the room, Alex sighed in relief as the first thing she saw when she entered the room was Mason sat in the rocking chair, gently hugging Neave as she slept.

"Oh my goodness," panted Alex as she raced over to Neave kissed her softly on her head.

"What's wrong love?" Mason asked as he looked up to Alex concerned.

"I couldn't see her on the monitor, I thought…"

"Thought what?" Mason asked suspiciously.

"I don't know? That someone could have took her or-"

"Alex don't be silly," laughed Mason, "who would want to take her from us?"

"I don't know," shrugged Alex, "but my family have made so many enemies over the years I wouldn't be surprised if someone did try and do something to her."

"Well, I would never ever let that happen," Mason reassured her as he used his free hand to hold on to Alex's hand and squeeze it tightly. "I would never let anyone do anything to our baby girl, she's too precious."

"I know," Alex agreed smiling. She let go of Mason's hand and knelt down next to the rocking chair as she began to stroke Neave's soft fragile hair. "Sorry, I know it was stupid to freak out like that, it's just you weren't there, and I couldn't bare to go through something like that on my own."

"Alex love, you're never going to be alone."

Alex and Mason looked deeply in to each-other's eyes as the pair sat in silence. Eventually, Alex pulled herself out of her trance and continued to run her fingers through Neave's hair. "Where were you anyway? You weren't here when I got back from my parents?"

"I haven't had time to wolf up much lately, so I thought I'd just stay out for a bit. Go for a run and stuff."

"So, what time did you come to bed?"

Mason stayed silent as he continued to admire Neave as she slept peacefully in his arms.

"You didn't come to bed, did you? How come?" Alex asked.

Mason let out a yawn and pulled Neave closer to his chest, "I don't know. I just didn't think id be able to sleep and I wanted a cuddle off of my little girl."

"Why wouldn't you be able to sleep? Is something wrong?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders, "it's just this thing with Ana."

"Why what's the matter?" Alex asked concerned, "did something go wrong when you spent time with her earlier? Is she having second thoughts about meeting you? Are you having second thought about meeting her?"

"What no!" Exclaimed Mason, "don't be daft Alex. It's Juliet that's the problem."

Alex groaned, "seriously? Mason, you've got to put all of this stuff behind you. Especially now your both in contact with Ana."

"For once I agree with you," Mason began, "but she isn't interested. And Ana has asked me if she can spend time with both Juliet and I together, and frankly I'm worried she's going to mess it up."

"Mason, it will be fine. Juliet loves Ana just as much as you do, I'm sure she wouldn't mess this up."

"Well, she didn't seem pleased when I told her. I just don't trust her, I'm already worried I'll mess it up between Ana and I don't need Juliet to mess it up for me."

"Why would you mess it up?" asked Alex curiously.

"Please don't hate me," Mason pleaded with Alex as he grinned nervously at her.

"Why would I hate you?" Alex laughed.

"Because, I lied to Ana about Neave."

"WHAT!" bellowed Alex angrily, causing Neave to stir in her sleep.

"SHUSSH!" Mason panicked as he urgently began to rock Neave in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered as Neave slowly began to drift back off to sleep. "Technically I didn't lie about her, I just didn't mention her."

"Mason, how could you?" Alex whispered back as she began to pace the room in frustration.

"I'm sorry," Mason apologised, "I was going to tell her when she started asking about my family, but I panicked she'd get upset or angry that I had another child. I just couldn't risk that."

Alex sighed, "if this was any normal situation I'd give you the silent treatment and make you sleep on the couch. But seems today was a big day for you, and I know that you wouldn't normally do something like that I'll let you off this once. But you have to promise to tell Ana as soon as she has spent time with you and Juliet together, okay?"

Mason nodded as he stood up and walked over to Alex, with Neave snuggled up in his muscular arms. "I promise," he said before kissing Alex passionately on the lips. "Thanks love."

"It's okay, I guess. Now, why don't you put Neave back in her crib and come to bed. You look exhausted."

Mason looked at the crib and hesitated, "are you sure she's big enough to sleep in here on her own? I'm sure if we tried she could still fit in her Moses basket."

"Mason you know she's too big for the bassinette now. Come on, just put her down, you need to sleep."

Mason nodded and rested Neave gently in her crib. Gently, he covered her with a fluffy pink blanket and then kissed her before pulling the rail up on the side of the crib. Alex wrapped her arms around Mason's waist as they watched Neave wriggle in her crib and plump her lips out as she stretched her short arms above her head.

"You go ahead," Mason said to Alex, still hypnotised by Neave's beauty. "I'll be in in a minute, I just want to check she's okay."

"Mason she's fine! Come on, let's get some sleep." Alex pulled Mason out of the room by his hand and he reluctantly followed her in to their bedroom. As they both climbed in to bed Alex turned to Mason and asked, "how long was you sat with Neave before I went in her room?"

"I'm not sure," Mason yawned as he wrapped himself up in the bed sheets. "Maybe a couple of hours?"

Alex began to laugh, "oh my gosh, you're too cute!" Alex moved closer to Mason and he hugged her and pulled her closer to his body. "So, how did it go with Ana today?"

Mason smiled, "good. It was really good."

"What is she like?"

"She's lovely, really, really lovely."

Alex kissed Mason on the cheek, "I'm so happy for you," she told him. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow, I think you need to get some sleep, you look like your about to pass out any minute."

"Yeah I feel like it," laughed Mason as he closed his eyes and nuzzled in to Alex's neck. "Night love."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The whole apartment was silent as the new family all slept peacefully in their beds. When suddenly Alex's phone began to vibrate, letting out an echoing beep as it did so. Both Alex and Mason groaned loudly. Slowly, Alex sat up and reached out for her phone on the bedside cabinet next to her.

"Alex just leave, whoever it is can wait until the morning."

"But what if it's something important?" she asked concerned.

"If it was something important whoever it is would ring you, not text you. Besides if it's anyone important to you then they'd know not to text you at this time. They know we've got a baby to look after, they shouldn't be texting you at half three in the morning, it's not fair."

"It's not a text," Alex said surprise, "it's a wiz-news alert."

"Well, whatever it is can wait until the morning, Neave will be awake in a couple of hours and we need to get some sleep."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," choked Alex as she stared at her cell phone.

"What is it love?" Mason asked as he sat up and looked over Alex's shoulder to read the article on her phone.

"There's been a fire at Wiz Tech. Mason, people have died." The couple at stared at each other in shock, unable to think of what to say or what to do next. Alex then began tapping away at her cell phone. "I need to call Justin."

* * *

Jerry sat in the darkened lounge with his cell phone clutched in his hand. The room was filled with silence as Jerry remained motionless on the couch. However, he did lift his head up when he heard the front door open only to find Max tiptoeing in to the room noisily.

"Shush!" Jerry ordered, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What's with you?" Max asked as he strolled over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. He instantly began gulping down the cold liquid while Jerry watched him in disgust.

"Take it you haven't heard then?" Jerry asked, causing Max to look confused.

"What? He asked as he walked over to his dad.

"There's been a fire at Wiz Tech, students have been killed. I've been trying to call Justin but he isn't answering."

"Well he'll be alright, won't he?"

"I hope so," Jerry sighed, "I just don't understand how this can happen? I mean, Justin has everything under control, it's not like anyone has anything against him."

"Yeah," said Max sarcastically, "because it's not like Justin has ever done something that would make someone angry."

Jerry looked at Max in confusion, "what are you getting at Max?"

"Nothing," Max lied, "absolutely nothing."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Please leave a review! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Max stormed down the hall in the Wiz Tech building, frequently pushing students out of his way, sending them crashing in to each other and pounding in to the stoned walls. The students grunted and yelled at Max as he quickly passed by them, using his boney elbows as shields against the student's various body shapes.

"Excuse me! Out of my way! A Russo coming through!" Yelled Max as he continued to march down the hallway. "Yes, you heard right! NOW OUT OF MY WAY!"

As Max approached the corner he peeped around the wall curiously, he froze in shock as he noticed the charred crumbling wall in front of him.

"Holy shit…" he whispered as he stepped forward slightly to get a closer look at the wreckage.

The floor was covered in rubble and dust, which hung low in the air. Max looked around in horror as he noticed small splodges of blood on the floor and the smell of burnt flesh lingering in the air. Justin stood by the scene with other Wizard World officials such as Chancellor Tootie Tootie. He wore a casual white t-shirt and jeans as he tried to clear up the piles of shattered stones and bricks that were spread across the floor. Max remained concealed by the corner of a wall as he watched Juliet walk over to Justin and rest her hand on to his firm shoulder.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She asked him. Justin replied by shaking his head silently and continuing to clear up the pile of mess. Juliet sighed as she watched her boyfriend fight back tears as he continued to work tirelessly. "Helen and I have phoned the parents of the students who didn't… you know…"

"Live?" said Justin blankly as he picked up the eroded rocks from beneath him.

Juliet stood watching him, trying to think of what to say to make things better. Justin noticed the blank expression on her face and scoffed as he continued to clean up the mess, shaking his head in disappointment. Juliet looked to Tootie Tootie who shrugged his shoulders, he looked lost, unknowing what to do next. After a brief pause, Tootie Tootie finally spoke up, "who was there when you called me last night?"

"What?" asked Justin.

"There was a woman there, who was it?"

"Just a student," Justin lied.

"Really?" Tootie Tootie asked suspiciously.

"Fine!" snapped Justin throwing down the pile of bricks that he had held in his arms. "It was Mara, okay? She asked me to hand over the wizard world, I said no and students died because of it… it's all my fault."

"Justin, it's not your fault." Said Juliet rushing over to hug Justin tightly, "you did the right thing by protecting everyone from her."

"But I didn't, did I?"

"Justin," interrupted Tootie Tootie, "you did do the right thing. Don't doubt yourself, now I'm going to have to inform the wizard council encase Mara plans anymore attacks. I'll call you later if we have anymore information."

With that he walked away down the dark hallway. Juliet watched Justin sadly as he once again began to tidy up the wreckage.

"Justin, why don't you send the students home?" Suggested Juliet, "that way you can get them out of your hair and get everything dealt with, plus it helps protect them just encase…"

"No," Justin insisted shaking his head, "no we need to carry on as normal. We can't let her think she's won. Anyway, aren't you meeting Ana?" Justin asked her, changing the subject.

"Yeah but I'm going to cancel, I want to help here and besides I'm meeting her and Mason tomorrow."

Justin laughed, "sounds like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Yeah," Juliet admitted, "I just don't want him to screw this up. I want this to go well for Ana, but Justin I hate the guy so much."

Justin nodded, "you know Alex is right, Mason is a good guy and a great dad. I know you guys have your differences but if you give him a chance, I'm sure he'll surprise you."

Juliet smiled, "okay, I'll try to be open minded. I'm going to go and find Ana, she should be here by now and I need to explain everything." She planted a kiss on Justin's cheek before walking away. When suddenly, she turned and stopped before asking, "by the way who's Mara?"

Justin sighed and looked at Juliet sadly as she stood patiently waiting for an answer, "sweetie, just go. I promise I'll explain everything to you, I just need time."

Juliet nodded and proceeded to walk away. Justin stood in silence, his head spinning as he went over the events that had occurred over the past twenty-four hours. But he was soon distracted from his thoughts when a voice blasted down his ear.

"Are you going to tell me who Mara is?"

Justin jumped and spun around only to see Max stood glaring at him suspiciously with his arms folded firmly across his chest.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Justin asked, clutching his chest as his heart thumped rapidly inside it.

"I wanted to check if you were okay, you haven't answered anybody's calls. We were all worried."

Justin nodded and then picked up a wooden broom that lay across the floor and began sweeping the dust and rubble away. "Well, I've been better but thanks for asking."

"So, who is it? Has it got anything to do with what you said about the angels of darkness?"

Justin nodded slowly as he continued to sweep, "yeah, Mara is Gorog's sister and Dominic's mom. She wants me to give her the wizard world."

"What?" Gasped Max, "that's crazy! You said no right?"

"Yeah, but look what happened when I did," Justin gestured to the mess around him. Max looked sadly as the ruins of the Wizard school that lay scattered across the room and approached his brother.

"Dude, I can help you with this."

"Max you can't, you're mortal."

"Remember what you said to me that day in your office?" Max asked, "you said I don't need magic to help. So, that's what I'm going to do. Think about it, I can work under the radar, they won't expect a mortal to be the one to help bring down the angels of darkness. It's a win, win situation! I can feel useful again and you can get help without even telling anyone if you don't want to."

Justin paused in thought as Max looked at him hopefully, "it is a tempting offer," he admitted, pleasing Max. "I mean if I had my way I would deal with this without anyone from the wizard world knowing anything at all, the less press on this the better. But Max it's too dangerous."

"Since when has that stopped us!" Exclaimed Max, "and it wouldn't be just you and me, we could get Alex to help."

"No," Justin quickly interjected, "no she's just had the baby. Plus, her and Mason have stuff going on at home with the whole Ana situation, she doesn't need to deal with this right now."

"Well, you have to deal with the whole long-lost child thing as well," Max pointed out, "but you still want to deal with this on your own."

"Because I have to," sighed Justin, "I don't want to panic people."

"Then let me help," Max looked at Justin pleadingly causing Justin to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, you find out what the deal is, do research and tell me all of the information you can find. Then I'll use it to take them down."

Max nodded happily, "got it!" he said as he turned to head towards the library.

"But Max!" Justin called after him, "no one needs to know okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

* * *

Juliet walked in to the library and was instantly hushed by a dozen of Wiz Tech students who were gathered around the tables with their noses buried deep in to the text books which they had clutched tightly in their hands. Juliet simply shook her head and continued to walk around the aisles searching for Ana. Eventually, Juliet noticed Ana sat on a bean bag in the far corner of the very last aisle in the large library. Juliet once again shook her head and let out a stifled laugh, "since when was my daughter a geek?" She asked herself as she made her way over to Ana quietly.

"Hi honey," Juliet greeted softly, causing Ana to look up from her book and smile briefly before practically shoving the book back in her face and continuing to read. Her mouth moved vigorously as she mouthed each word she read. Juliet smiled as she watched her daughter intently, "What are you reading?" she asked.

Ana shrugged her shoulders, "just something about the history of the school."

"Really?" Juliet asked, sounding very interested, "wow, who knew I'd have such a smart kid?"

"My teacher?" joked Ana as she placed the book next to her on the floor.

"Ha-ha!" said Juliet sarcastically.

"So, are you ready to go?" Ana asked.

"Umm, about that," Juliet began awkwardly as she began to fiddle with her hair.

"You have to cancel, don't you?"

Juliet nodded slowly, "I'm so sorry. It's just with everything that happened last night I don't want to leave Justin, he's taking it really hard."

"Are you talking about the fire?" Ana asked, "I've heard the students over there talking about it… some of them where there."

Juliet nodded again, "I know, I can still smell the smoke on them."

"Me too, it's so sad. But i'd rather keep smelling that though than the burnt bodies lay in the lab."

Juliet looked at Ana in disbelief, "how do you know that?" She asked her, "none of the students have been told about that, they probably think the bodies have already been collected."

"I know, but I can smell them."

"H-how?" Stuttered Juliet, "the potions lab is right underneath the building."

"I have the senses of both a vampire and a werewolf, I guess its just one of the perks of being a hybrid." Ana smiled confidently at Juliet who watched her in awe. "So shall I just see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure," Juliet answered, "if that's okay?"

"Of course," said Ana, "so I'll meet you in the restaurant?"

"Yeah." Juliet rose from her seat and looked at Ana, "I'm really sorry."

"it's fine," Ana reassured her, "go to him. I mean if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even know you, obviously I'm not going to have a problem with you wanting to support him."

"Thanks sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow," said Juliet as she waved bye to Ana whilst blowing numerous kisses before rushing out of the library.

Ana got up from her seat and put back the book she had been reading on the shelf. She then wandered along the aisle browsing the other novels when she began to hear a low repetitive sound.

"Hmm… hmmm…"

Out of curiosity she followed the sound. Quietly she crept along the side of the bookcase as the sound continued. Finally, she came to a stop when she reached the sound. It sounded like a boy, it was definitely someone's voice, but it was almost impossible for her to understand what they were saying.

"Hmm…" the voice continued, "hmmm… HMMM!"

Ana gave a heavy sigh and hurried around to the other side of the book case where the person was stood. "Do you need help with anything?" She snapped as she approached the person.

The boy looked up as he continued to rub his chin, it was Max. He looked at Ana curiously as he once again began to hum to himself. "Hmm… hmm… Are you the new librarian?" he looked her up and down, "man, you're like the hottest librarian I've seen."

Ana blushed and chortled nervously as her face slowly turned a illuminous shade of red. "Umm, no!" she exclaimed, "I was just looking at a book."

"Oh right," said Max before turning around to examine the books on the shelves again. Ana rolled her eyes as he began to hum loudly again.

"Are you looking for anything?" she asked, feeling slightly irritated.

"Yes," Max as he returned to rubbing his chin and humming very loudly.

"Well, can I help you find it?" Ana asked.

"Yes…" Max answered as he still continuously rubbed his chin, trying to make himself look intellectual.

"What do you need then? I cant help you if you just stand there."

"Hmm… well, I can't actually tell you what I need…"

Ana gave a loud sigh and began to walk away, "unbelievable!" she exclaimed, "bloody Americans!"

"Hey wait!" yelled Max as he ran after her, he was instantly shushed by the crowd of Wiz Tech students. "Fine, I need a book on the Angels of Darkness."

Ana laughed, "well you're in the V section, you need the A section at the front of the room."

Ana then lead Max through the library, quickly they dodged the crowds of students plunging towards them. Ana dragged Max by the hand as they swerved between the students and endless rows of books that surrounded them. As they reached the very first set of book shelves Ana began snooping through the books, she paced up and down the aisle frantically scavenging in the shelves searching for the book. Max stood back and watched her curiously.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" he asked, "are you a student?"

"No," Ana began as she continued her search for the book, "my birth mum is dating someone who works here. Are you a student?"

"Ha! No," laughed Max, "I was a few years back, but I lost the family wizard competition."

"Oh, so don't wizards keep their powers? I never knew that."

Max glared at Ana in confusion, "what sort of wizard are you?" he asked while laughing.

"None, I'm a werewolf."

Max froze, then slowly a huge smirk grew on his face. "Woah! That's awesome! My sister's boyfriend's a werewolf, you guys are so lucky! But wait, why are you here?"

"Well I told you, my birth mum is dating someone who works here."

"You're birth mom? So, you're adopted?"

Ana nodded silently in response as she buried her nose inside of a book she was reading.

As realisation hit Max his eyes and mouth widened as he waved his arms manically. "You're Juliet and Mason's kid!"

Ana span around to look at Max, "how do you know that?"

"I'm Alex and Justin's brother."

Ana thought carefully as she put the book back on the shelf. "I know Justin, but… I haven't met Alex yet. I didn't know they have a brother though?"

Max sighed, "yeah well why would you? I'm just invisible compared to them."

"Don't be silly, I can see you can't I?" she joked, "now are you going to help me find this book or what?"

Max approached the book and stood beside Ana as they looked at the books. "Maybe someone bought it?" he suggested.

"You can't buy books from the library," scoffed Ana. "Oh wait," she reached forward and pulled an old dusty black leather-bound book from the very back of the shelf. She blew hard on the book cover and sent dust exploding in to the air. "' _Angels of Darkness: The Dark Rising'_. Maybe this could help you?" She suggested handing the book over to Max.

Max nodded, "yeah maybe." He looked up and stared at Ana, "thank you Ana, it was great meeting you."

Ana smiled at him, "yeah, it was good meeting you too. Look, I need to go but maybe I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely," replied Max smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

_Juliet walked in to the room, she looked around at the dark décor and the simple dusty wooden furniture surrounding her. The room she was in was rather small, and it seemed very familiar. She turned to the small window behind her, it was covered in white netting, slowly she lifted it and peered out. She looked upon the street in awe as she realised where she was. The newly built Paul's Cathedral that stood tall in the background made Juliet realise that she was in London. As she came to terms with where she was Juliet watched the people out on the street walk along the cobbled roads, wearing their long dresses and suits (both elegant and some tattered) they all spoke to the people in their classes while avoiding people who weren't in the same class as them like the plague._

 _Juliet shook her head at the ignorance of some of the people, she was so pleased with how people had changed over time. She began to stroll around the room, still wondering how she recognised this home then she heard a thud from upstairs. Slowly she began to climb the narrow staircase, when she reached the top she stood in the hallway and began to listen carefully. She could hear muffled voices from one of the rooms. Juliet tiptoed towards one of the chipped wooden doors and began to push it open. But it was locked. She then walked across the hall and tried to push another door open. But once again, it was locked. Finally, she was left with only one room remaining. She crept towards the door at the end of the hall and carefully pushed it open. She peeked inside, only to see a girl with long tattered blonde hair sat on a bed. She opened the creaking door open further to get a better view._

" _Hello?" she called to the girl, but the girl didn't reply._

 _As Juliet went to walk in to the room she seen a boy walk from behind the door and sit on the bed next to the girl. The boy had shoulder length thick brown hair and wore a neat suit, whilst the girl wore an old worn out dress that had lost its vibrant colour over time._

" _Mason, you shouldn't be here," said the girl._

" _Mason?" Juliet asked as she opened the door further._

 _Mason, who was sat down on the bed next to the girl, moved her greasy blonde hair from out of her face. "Why? Who said I can't be here?" he asked, looking lovingly in to her eyes._

" _My parents, YOUR parents!"_

" _Yeah but what do they know?" There was a brief pause, Mason then suddenly grabbed the girl by the hands. "Listen, I don't care about what they say, I don't care about anything anyone says! I love you, and I know you're the girl I want to marry one day. It doesn't matter where we come from or who our families are, we love each other and that's all that matters."_

" _Mason please, you need to leave." Insisted the girl, "you have no idea what my father will do if he finds you in here."_

" _But he won't, he's at work and you told me last night that your mum was going to the market. Please, hear me out. You're the one who wanted me to come here today so please just listen to me. I love you so so much, and I know you feel the same way. So please Juliet, can't you just admit that to me?"_

" _Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Juliet as she threw open the door and ran in to the room. She ran around the side of the bed and watched her younger self look hopelessly at Mason._

" _I do," the young Juliet began, "I do love you. I just want everything to be okay."_

" _It will," Mason then clasped his hands-on Juliet's face and kissed her on the lips softly._

 _Then Juliet suddenly pulled away, "are you sure this is a good idea?"_

 _Mason nodded, "of course, we'll be fine. But if you don't want to do this then-"_

" _No," Juliet interrupted, "I do."_

 _They both nodded and then proceeded to kiss each other. Mason then carefully laid Juliet down on the bed and continued to kiss her passionately._

" _This isn't happening!" said the older Juliet as she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

 _Quickly she bolted down the stairs and out of the front door on to the cobbled street, but she instantly found herself in a secluded park. She looked around at the large field in front of her and the murky lake behind her. The park was completely empty, except for the younger version of herself sat alone on a wooden bench. The moonlight shone down brightly on to her as she fidgeted nervously in her seat. As Juliet approached her younger self she heard heavy foot steps following closely behind her. Juliet quickly turned around and saw the younger Mason running towards her fresher faced self._

" _Juliet!" He called as he panted in exhaustion, "Juliet, I'm sorry."_

" _Where were you?" She snapped as she rose from her seat, "you know I'm not supposed to be here!"_

" _Well, you asked me to come here in the first place," he laughed anxiously._

" _Yeah well I didn't think you'd take this long! And I-"_

 _Juliet suddenly doubled over in pain and gripped her stomach tightly. She collapsed in to Mason's arms as she let out a painful wail._

" _Juliet love are you alright?" Mason asked frantically as he sat Juliet down on the bench._

" _Yeah," she panted as the pain began to ease. "I think it's the moonlight affecting the potion."_

" _What potion?" Mason asked hesitantly._

" _That's what I need to talk to you about," Juliet said nervously. "You see, I haven't been feeling good, so my mom took me to the doctor in the wizard world who deals with monsters and magical creatures. And he said I'm experiencing a hybrid pregnancy..."_

" _You what!" Exclaimed Mason in utter shock. "What does that mean?" Mason asked concerned, "I mean I know what a pregnancy is but that other word?"_

" _Hybrid?"_

 _Mason nodded, "Yeah that, what is it? Is it like when your body thinks you're pregnant but you're not?"_

" _No Mason, hybrid is a name for someone who is born from two different magical creatures."_

 _Mason sat and stared at Juliet in silence, "So you're actually pregnant?"_

 _Juliet nodded slowly._

" _You're actually going to have my baby?"_

 _Juliet nodded again._

" _Is that why you need the potion? Does it help the baby?"_

 _Juliet shook her head, "No, apparently I'm experiencing a werewolf pregnancy and a side effect is that I could turn in to a werewolf. The potion the doctor gave me stops that from happening, but it can be affected by the moonlight."_

" _Then why are you here?" Cried Mason as he jumped from his seat. "You should be at home, come on, I'll walk you there."_

" _Wait," said Juliet as she held Mason by the arm, preventing him from going anywhere. "Aren't you scared? I've just told you you're going to be a father."_

" _I know," sighed Mason, "and I am I'm absolutely terrified. But I know we can do this. I would do anything to look after you, and if that means becoming a father and raising a baby I'll do it."_

" _Wow," scoffed the younger Juliet, "you make it sound like a chore."_

 _The young Mason clasped his hands on the young Juliet's face. The older Juliet watched them sadly, knowing what they would go end up going through and what would happen to them._

" _If only they knew," she whispered feeling the tears well up in her eyes._

 _Mason then kissed Juliet on the lips. The kiss lingered, slowly the both moved closely together and when they pulled out the kiss they both engulfed each other in a tight hug._

" _How are we going to do this?" Young Juliet asked, "My parents are furious, they've forbidden me from seeing you. I mean, they don't even know I'm here."_

" _We'll find a way." He told her, "don't you worry about that love."_

 _Juliet continued to watch the young couple but suddenly the world began to spin around her. Her hearing and vision instantly began to deteriorate as she felt the floor disappear beneath her. Juliet cried out desperately as she felt everything whirl and twirl around her motionless body. She then closed her eyes and waited for this torture to end. But her eyes soon snapped back open when she felt her body hit the floor. She quickly scanned the room around her and found that she was back in the same hallway as she was before. Slowly, she got up off of the floor and froze as she heard laughing coming from the bedroom at the end of the hallway._

 _She carefully made her way over to the partially open door and listened intently as the giggles became gradually louder as she came closer to the room. When she came to the door she slid inside and spotted her younger self lay on her old tottering wooden bed with the younger version of Mason lay next to her. They both rested one of their hands on the younger Juliet's growing bump. Juliet smiled at them, they both seemed so young, so naïve. They smiled and laughed as if their future was all planned for them, as if they had no worries. Juliet carried on watching them, they continuously rubbed their hands across Juliet's stomach and laughed endlessly as the felt the small kicks from within._

" _Woah!" Exclaimed the younger Juliet as she jolted in her seat, "that was a big one," she said as she rubbed her hand around her bump. She laid herself back down against her pillow slowly, she looked extremely fragile as her already pale skin was now a pure crystal white colour. Her limbs had thinned revealing the defined shape of her bones and her eyes were surrounded by dim colour, making them look sunk in to her head._

" _Let me feel," requested Mason as he quickly attached both of his hands quickly to Juliet's abdomen. He smiled widely as he stared lovingly at her bump. "That's amazing," he smiled as he looked up at Juliet._

" _You know," smirked Juliet, "he or she is going to need a name."_

" _Oh that's all sorted!" said Mason confidently as he sat himself up on the headboard of the bed._

" _Really?" laughed Juliet._

" _Of course! If the baby's a boy he'll be called Mason Jr."_

 _The younger Juliet burst in to laughter while Mason sat looking bewildered. She began whacking the mattress on the bed as she laughed hysterically but she suddenly clutched her sides, "I've got cramp!" she laughed loudly._

" _What's so bad about that?" Mason asked feeling offended, "plenty of boys are named after their fathers."_

" _You're not named after yours."_

" _Yeah well who'd want to be named after him, he doesn't even want to know his own grandchild." Mason sighed as the smile faded from his face._

 _The younger Juliet huddled closer to Mason and hugged him tightly, "at least your mom's supportive," she said, making him smile again._

" _Yeah, have your parents said anything about the baby? I know your dad isn't pleased but he'll come around to the idea right?"_

 _The younger Juliet paused for a moment before giving a small smile, "yeah, they'll be fine. I mean, this will be the only grandchild they ever have," she said while lovingly caressing her bump, "they'd be dumb to take apart our little family."_

 _Mason nodded and put one of his hands on top of Juliet's. "Yeah, and besides I would never let anything happen to Mason Jr."_

 _Juliet gave Mason a tired look._

" _Well what would you call him then?"_

" _Noah," said Juliet smiling, "Noah Alfred Greyback."_

 _Mason smiled, "I like that, I think it will suit him." He once again began run his fingers along Juliet's bump, "but seems you've picked a boys name you realise that I'm going to have to pick a girl's name."_

 _Juliet laughed nervously, "ok then, what was you thinking? Juliet Jr? Maisie?"_

" _No actually, I was thinking Anastasia."_

 _Juliet paused and looked at Mason in surprise, "really where did you get that name from?"_

" _I read it somewhere. It's supposed to be Greek I think. I just thought it would be nice to have something more… modern. I mean we're not exactly a traditional couple."_

" _Well what about a middle name?" asked Juliet as she smirked at Mason._

" _Monique, it's French for wise. Because I think she'll be wise and beautiful, like her mother."_

" _Or sensitive and soppy like her father," Juliet joked causing Mason to chuckle whilst he once again circled his hand around Juliet's stomach. "And just a second ago you said the baby was going to be a boy, so why the sudden change?"_

" _I don't care what it is," admitted Mason, "as long as your both okay that's all that matters."_

 _Mason and Juliet looked at each other lovingly before leaning in for kiss, when all of a sudden, the door burst open and in walked Mrs. Van Housen. She stood glaring at the couple with her hands firmly placed on her hips. Mason immediately jumped up from the bed and stood at the side of the bed with his hands placed firmly behind his back. Juliet attempted to sit up but her large bump had made it difficult._

" _Don't bother sweetie, you're fine." Mrs. Van Housen reassured her, "I've just come to tell Mason that it's time to leave. Your father should be home any minute."_

 _Mason nodded, quickly kissed Juliet on the head and attempted to walk towards the door. Juliet sat in bed with her bottom lip pouting, she looked sadly at her mother who simply shook her head at her daughter._

" _Don't sulk Juliet, you're lucky I'm allowing him to see you at all."_

" _Juliet love," began Mason as he walked back over to his girlfriend, "I'll come back soon."_

 _The older Juliet watched her mom closely, taking careful note of her body language. She didn't seem bothered at all, she showed no emotion on her face and how she was speaking to the younger version of her self-seemed cold, almost distant._

" _But mom, can't you just talk to him? I mean surely he must understand that-" but as the younger Juliet tried to continue she jolted forward and clutched her stomach in pain. She let out a quiet wail as she collapsed back on to the bed. Her limbs began to violently shake, and she began to desperately gasp for air. Her eyes were squeezed shut while she waited for the pain to subside._

 _Juliet watched on in horror as the awful flashbacks of the pain she went through came back to her. She turned to her mother and the younger Mason, they both surrounded Juliet's bed and urgently tried to soothe her._

" _See what you've done!" exclaimed Mrs. Van Housen, "you've got yourself all worked up! You know your not well enough to deal with any stress. Mason I'm sorry, but I think it's best you leave now."_

 _Mason stared between the younger Juliet, who was still writhing in pain, and Mrs. Van Housen. Despite beginning to take a few steps he looked reluctant to leave._

" _Go!" demanded Mrs. Van Housen, "meet me at the top of the street tomorrow afternoon and I'll bring you to see her."_

 _Mason nodded and once again kissed Juliet before rushing out of the door. The older Juliet followed him but was stopped in her tracks when the bedroom door suddenly slammed shut in her face. Desperately, she tugged on the handle and rattled the door. But it would not budge. She relentlessly kept trying as she heard the muffled cries of her younger self coming from behind her. All of a sudden, the door in front of her began to dissolve along with the walls surrounding it. Juliet stepped back in horror as she watched room melt around her. She tried to walk forward, hoping to escape the room, but instead the room then began to spin around her. It increased its speed before quickly stopping, leaving Juliet once again staring at the blank wooden door. Slowly, she reached out for the handle. But she was soon distracted when she heard an excruciating cry from behind her._

 _She spun around only to see her younger self leaning on the mattress of her bed, wearing a long plain white gown, her lengthy blonde sweaty hair dangled in her face as she swayed back and fourth moaning through the pain. Juliet looked over to see her mom stood in the corner of the room watching the young version of herself struggle through the pain._

" _Juliet," she began finally moving closer to her daughter, "why don't you climb on the bed and get on all fours? That should help things along."_

 _The young Juliet nodded, but as she tried to lift on to the bed a heavy flow of water escaped from her body, "oh my god!" she cried, "what was that?"_

" _Juliet don't use that language!" yelled Mrs. Van Housen, "and it's just part of the process it's nothing to worry about now come on, get on the bed."_

 _Juliet did what her mother said and climbed on to the bed. Immediately she rested her forehead on the wooden headboard and gripped firmly it with both of her hands as she winced in pain._

" _Juliet, I think you're ready. Now do what your body tells you to do okay?"_

 _The younger Juliet nodded and began to push, Mrs. Van Housen stood behind her and continuously rubbed her back as she continued to push. The older Juliet stood in the corner watching the scene unfold. She felt a large lump form in her throat as the bittersweet memories came flooding back to her._

" _I want Mason!" cried the younger Juliet._

" _He's outside honey, just focus on getting this baby out."_

 _Young Juliet gave another push. But this time instead of standing back to watch, the older Juliet slowly moved forward. A large smile grew on her face as she watched in amazement._

" _She's coming!" she called out excitedly, "she's coming! She's nearly here!"_

 _But no one could hear her._

 _As the younger Juliet gave one final push the room was filled with a high pitched cry. The older Juliet ran forward and looked down on the bed and gazed in awe at the new baby while the younger Juliet turned around and lay back on the bed as she panted breathlessly. Carefully, Mrs. Van Housen wrapped up the baby and handed her to her mother. Both of the Juliet's cried happy tears as they looked down at the baby, her small red face was scrunched up as she continued to wail and she pounded her chubby arms in the air furiously._

" _Definitely has her dad's temper," joked the older Juliet as she wiped away her tears. She then reached out to stroke the baby's dark hair, but strangely her hand went straight through the baby's head. Juliet jumped back in horror and pulled her hand away quickly. She looked at her hand in confusion, gently she tried to tap the younger version of herself but the same thing happened again. Juliet gasped as she was overcome with realisation, "I'm not actually here? What's going on?"_

 _She stood in thought for a moment, trying to understand the situation when she was once again distracted by the cries coming from her younger self. Juliet turned to see herself sobbing hysterically as she swayed with the baby back and forth. Mrs Van Housen slowly approached the younger Juliet and placed her hand on to her shoulder._

" _Juliet sweetie, you don't need to get upset. She's fine."_

" _I know," said Juliet between tears, "I just can't believe I have a little girl." She continued to cry as her mother placed a soft kiss on her head. "Can you get Mason to come in now?" She asked hopefully._

 _Her mother hesitated, the older Juliet watched her curiously as she could see her struggle to think of an answer. "Later," she finally answered, "you need to rest first."_

 _The younger Juliet nodded only for her to instantly return to fussing over her new daughter. The older Juliet watched her mother closely as she shifted awkwardly around the room, tidying up as she paced around. Juliet then looked up and stared at the wooden grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room. But suddenly, the large hands on the clock face began to spin rapidly. Juliet moved closer as she watched in fascination as the hands continuously moved when they came to a sudden halt and the clock began to strike. Juliet looked at the time and noticed that it had oved four hours ahead._

 _But her attention turned to the door when she heard a soft knock. She waited quietly when slowly the door began to open and Mason peered in nervously. He looked around the room cautiously before spotting the young Juliet with the baby and quickly rushing over to them. He beamed with happiness as he stared down in disbelief at his new daughter. He gently stroked her soft brown hair whilst he wrapped his arm around Juliet._

" _Anastasia," whispered Juliet, "this is your daddy."_

" _We've got a girl," said Mason in disbelief, "she's amazing. How are you feeling?" He asked Juliet concerned._

 _She smiled at him, "Just tired, I wish you could have come in here sooner."_

" _Yeah me too," sighed Mason as he still admired his daughter, "at least I'm here now though."_

" _Do you want to hold her?"_

 _Mason nodded eagerly as he held out his arms, the young Juliet shifted forward and carefully attempted to pass the baby over to Mason. That was when the door burst open. Both Juliet ad Mason looked up in surprise as they watch Mr. Van Housen enter the room with another man._

 _The man was tall and silent. He looked down on Juliet and Mason in disgust, he snarled at them as he paced the perimeter of the room observing them intently. He wore a long black coat that covered the length of his body. His stern, plump red face was partially covered by his low hanging black hat. He then grinned menacingly, showing his yellow stained teeth. Juliet clutched Ana to her chest and Mason stood in front of them, trying to protect his girls. The older Juliet watched the scene unfold in font of her. The all too familiar memories came flooding back and the sickly feeling she felt back then began to swirl in her stomach._

" _Oh god no," she whispered as a large lump began to form in her throat, "not again."_

" _Al," said Mrs. Van Housen marching over to her husband, "not now. Just please give them more time."_

" _They're lucky they've had any time at all!" He bellowed dramatically, "most would have had them taken away as soon as possible."_

" _Most would have who take where?" asked the young Juliet nervously._

" _Juliet sweetie, everything's fine," Mrs. Van Housen reassured her._

" _Well clearly it isn't," Mason interrupted, "so can someone please explain?"_

 _The tall man then cleared his throat and began to speak, causing his deep voice to echo across the room. "Alucard, I think it's best if we get this done quickly. It'll be easier for everyone."_

 _Mr. Van Housen nodded and approached the younger Juliet, but he was soon stopped by Mason. "Tell me what's going on!" Mason demanded, "if it has anything to do with my daughter I need to know!"_

" _Fine," Mr. Van Housen sighed, "the child is going to her rightful parents."_

" _We're her rightful parents," Mason told him._

" _For now." Mr. Van Housen gestured to the tall man, "Mr. Breedan here knows of a couple who are desperate for a child of their own. It seems only fair that they take care of the baby."_

" _How is that fair?" Mason asked._

" _They're married, they're a well respected couple and the husband has good career to help support his family. Can you say anything like that about you and Juliet?"_

 _Mason looked to the young Juliet sadly, the older Juliet watched the young couple look at each other helplessly as silent tears trailed down her cheeks._

" _But daddy," began the younger Juliet, "we can make this work. We can look after Anastasia!"_

" _Who?" asked Mrs. Van Housen._

" _The baby!" exclaimed Juliet and Mason in unison._

" _How? I will not have a bastard child raised in my house!" bellowed Mr. Van Housen angrily._

" _She is not a bastard child!" yelled Mason, "I am her father and I will help raise her!"_

" _How? You're father won't allow it, if you and Juliet chose to do this you'll both be alone and you won't have anything!"_

" _Yeah well my father may not support us, but I know my mother will. She has already told me she'd support us!"_

" _And do you really think she'll be brave enough to risk everything and leave your father and lose everything to help raise your child?"_

 _Mason stayed silent. He looked down at the floor in embarrassment. No one in the room moved a muscle or made a sound until the baby began to whimper while she lay in Juliet's arms. Eventually her soft moans turned in to a cry but still no one moved, they all remained still._

" _Listen," Mr. Breedan began, "I think it's best for everyone if we get this over with. It's just going to be harder for you."_

" _Harder to what?" asked the younger Juliet as tears began exploding from her eyes._

 _Mason turned to her, slowly tears escaped his eyes and flowed down his face. "To let her go."_

" _No," wailed the young Juliet, "no, no, we can't wait! We can't let her go! No please!"_

 _Mason kneeled next to her and cupper her face in his hands, "hey, it's okay. Don't cry, we can solve this, it'll be okay."_

" _No they're taking her from us!"_

 _The older Juliet stood sobbing in the corner of the room as she relived her worst nightmare. She turned towards the door and covered her ears in an attempt too block out the cries of desperation coming from her younger self and Mason as they begged to keep their daughter._

" _I can't go through this again," she whispered to herself and she squeezed her eyes shut._

 _As she stood in darkness Juliet felt her body began to spin. Her hair repeatedly whipped her in the face as it was blown in to that direction. Finally, she felt her body land heavily on the gritty ground. She moaned as pain pierced through her body, gradually, it began to ache and become numb. Slowly, she opened her eyes, afraid of where she would end up next, only to see a younger version of Alex and Justin stood talking in front of her. She sat up and looked around in confusion. She instantly recognised where she was, she was back in Transylvania._

 _Juliet jumped up and looked at the dried up fountain in the centre of the desolate court only to see herself and Mason running around in circles chasing each other. Juliet could hear Alex and Justin mumbling and subtly she moved closer to listen in on the conversation._

" _So my boyfriend and your girlfriend, use to be boyfriend… and girlfriend…" stated Alex in shock as Justin stood frantically nodding next to her._

 _Both Alex and Justin then turned their attention to Mason and Juliet, who were now sat at the fountain. Juliet looked over with them only to see her younger self scratching Mason playfully behind the ear._

" _Oh god," she sighed to herself before walking over to them and looking at them in disgust. "How could I fall for this act?"_

 _Mason and the younger Juliet had both began to talk about the old times. They both giggled like small children as they held each other's hands and sat closely together._

" _Aww Mason," laughed the younger Juliet, "it's so good to see you."_

" _Yeah, it's good to see you too." He smiled widely at her causing her cheeks to blush bright red._

" _When did you come to America?"_

" _About two months ago," Mason told her, "I met Alex at this new school I'm going. Is that how you met Justin?"_

" _Oh no," scoffed Juliet, "I give up on school a long time ago. I met Justin when he came in to my parents sandwich shop."_

" _Oh right, interesting way to meet someone," laughed Mason._

" _Umm, it may seem weird by me bringing this up. But when you were still in England, did you ever hear anything about Anastasia? I moved back to America not long after we split up so I never got the chance to hear about her."_

 _Mason shook his head sadly._

" _Do you still think about her?" she asked him._

" _All the time, have you told Justin about her?"_

" _No, I've wanted to but I'm just don't know how. Have you told Alex?"_

" _No, it's still early days, I don't want to make things weird. I think they're already freaked out enough over the fact we used to date, never mind have a child together."_

" _Do you regret what happened with her?"_

 _Mason paused for a moment, "no, I don't. We didn't see it then but looking back it was the best thing. I mean what would have happened to her when we spilt up? What would we do if we became single parents? We would probably never meet Alex and Justin, we would have been tied down. I was devastated when we lost Ana but I think having her adopted was the best thing that could have happened."_

 _The older Juliet gasped in shock, "I forgot he said that!" she exclaimed as the anger slowly built up inside her. "I can't believe him! He's glad we didn't keep Ana because he didn't want to be tied down? Ha! So much for being a loving dad!"_

 _The scene around Juliet then became blurred. She looked around frantically as she watched the scene around her slip away. Juliet panicked as she tried to clutch on to the scenery around her, but it slipped through her fingers like fine grains of sand. Then the scene vanished._

* * *

Julie opened her eyes and sat up, lifting the heavy wooden pink coffin lid as she did so. She turned to the kitten calendar next to her brick window and sighed.

"Well, todays the day!"


	16. Chapter 16

Juliet walked in to Justin's office, barging past Helen who tried blocking her entrance.

"The professor is very busy!" she protested.

Juliet ignored her and slammed the door in Helen's face as she tried to follow her and marched up to Justin's desk. He sat flicking through the piles of paper work that was stacked up on his desk, after several moments of silence Juliet finally managed to get his attention.

"Uh hum…" she cleared her throat and stood staring at Justin angrily.

He looked up and smiled awkwardly at her, "hi."

"Have you seriously been here all this time?" she yelled, "I need you today!"

Justin rose from his chair and looked at Juliet baffled, "Juliet, you knew I'd be here working. I told you have a lot of stuff to deal with since the fire. I need to file health and safety reports and the wizard cops want statements and footage from the security camera's. I thought I could get most of it done before you got up out of your coffin. Actually, why are you up this early? It's still daylight."

Juliet shrugged her shoulders, "I had a weird dream and I couldn't sleep."

Justin sighed and sat back down at his desk, instantly returning to his work. Juliet watched him quietly as she carefully observed his body language. He looked tense, tired and he hung his head low as he continued to write. It was as if he was trying to avoiding her gaze.

"We need to talk," she told him, "I think we've avoided it long enough."

Justin nodded and placed down his work neatly in front of him, he then gestured to the empty seat next to his desk. Juliet took her seat and the couple sat in silence staring at each other until one of them found the courage to speak.

"Are you mad at me?" Juliet asked.

"What for?" Laughed Justin nervously.

"For not telling you about Ana."

Justin stopped laughing and began to look at the floor beneath him, "no."

"Then why have you been so weird with me? I don't know where I am with you. One minute your being so supportive and caring, I mean if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found her in the first place, but then you're really distant with me."

"I haven't been weird with you," Justin told her sternly, "well not intentionally. I want to support you because I love you, I want it to go well for you and Ana, and I want you both to be happy. But I'm just hurt you didn't tell me all of this."

"I just thought it'd be easier, I didn't want to complicate things for us."

"What, so things aren't complicated now?"

The couple sat in an awkward silence, looking at each other helplessly.

"Listen," Justin began breaking the silence, "I'm not mad at you. Yes, I'm hurt you couldn't trust me with this but we will get over this. I just need time to get use to things, okay?"

Juliet nodded slowly, "okay, I understand. But you do realise because I give birth to Ana we'd never be able to have a baby, right?"

Justin nodded slowly, "like I said I just need time get to things." Justin then walked over to Juliet and engulfed her in a hug, "but don't worry this changes nothing between us."

"Thank you," said Juliet smiling up at him.

"So what time are you meeting Ana and Mason?" Justin asked as he gave Julie a small smile in return to hers.

"At dinner tonight. I'm really worried Justin, what if he messes things up? I just can't trust him with her."

"Juliet everything will be fine. Mason wouldn't want to mess this up, he wouldn't want to risk losing Ana. He's practically in the same position you are. Just give him a chance okay?"

"I'll try… no promises though.

* * *

Alex opened the long drapes that hung on the window in the apartment. She looked around at the room, it was empty except for the new furniture her and Mason had filled it with. Alex peered in to her and Mason's bedroom to see nothing but an empty bed. She stood quietly in thought for a moment, until she heard faint voices coming from Neave's room.

A small smile crept upon Alex's face as she tip toed towards Neave's bedroom door opened it gently to look inside. To her pleasure she saw Mason sat on the floor with Neave on his lap. He gently guided her tiny hands to clap together as he sang to her softly.

"Clap hands 'til daddy comes home,

Bring Neavie a cake and a bun,

A cake and a bun and a big sugar plum,

Clap hands 'til daddy comes home."

Neave looked around in search for her dad, who had began repeatedly kissing the top of her head as he tenderly stroked her hands with his thumbs.

"Aww you two are so cute!" Exclaimed Alex as she burst in to the room, causing Mason and Neave to jump in surprise. Alex and Mason laughed as Neave looked at her mother dazzled, her bold brown eyes had widened, and she flicked her limbs around rapidly as she continued to stare at Alex.

"Sorry baby," cooed Alex as she cupped Neave's little face in her hands and kissed her on the nose.

"Silly mummy!" laughed Mason, lifting Neave up and hugging her close to his body.

"How long have you been up?" Alex asked him as she sat next to him on the floor.

"Since half six, some decided that she didn't want too sleep any longer and someone else slept through her crying over the baby monitor… again."

Alex's mouth dropped, "I did it again!"

Mason began to laugh loudly while he still hugged Neave tightly, rubbing her back softly. "Yeah, you did. I think next time you do it I'll give you a wet willy to wake you up."

"You wouldn't dare…" warned Alex playfully. She smirked at Mason as he slowly put a finger in his mouth and sucked on it before quickly poking it in Alex's ear and swirling it around in circles. "Eww! Mason!" cried Alex as she moved away from him rubbing her ear in disgust.

Mason laughed, "haha! Payback!"

"You jerk!" Alex laughed, hitting Mason playfully. "Seriously though," Alex said as she finally started to calm down after her laughing fit, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he said as he once again began fussing over Neave who had begun to smile widely at him.

"I mean how are you feeling about later, when you have dinner with Ana and Juliet?"

Mason sat quietly, he gently laid Neave on to her playmat in front of him and began to wave a little teddy bear at her. She reached her arms out, determined to grab the bear from her dad.

"I'm trying not to think about it too much if I'm being honest love."

"Why? You know everything's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "well I hope so. Juliet can just be a bit unpredictable sometimes, I just don't want her to ruin it."

"Yeah she has been acting weird whenever you spend time with Ana, but she's just going to have to get used to it. Ana's your daughter too and you're an amazing dad, I'm sure Juliet will see that soon enough."

"Yeah hopefully," he handed the small bear to Alex. "Your turn to take over now mummy, daddy needs a shower."

Mason got up and made his way over to the door when Alex began to chuckle, "what's with the talking in the third person, mommy and daddy stuff?"

"I heard that if we call each other that enough she'll pick it up and there's more chance they might be her first words."

Alex laughed, "Mason she's barely seven weeks old."

"Yeah well its never too early to start," he blew a kiss as he left the room, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she giggled, Alex looked down at Neave and stroked her hair softly, "you have a cute daddy do you know that?"

* * *

Mason walked up to the doors of the restaurant and stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. The butterflies in his stomach swirled and his palms began sweat, but eventually he found the courage to walk through the large doors of the restaurant. He looked around at the packed room, the loud noise of numerous people talking and laughing made his ears buzz. Mason began to repeatedly swallow as he felt his throat become dry, his heartbeat became faster as he started to feel increasingly more overwhelmed.

Mason stood and stared at the scene but he was soon distracted when a young girl in a black and maroon uniform approached him. She flicked her thin black dyed hair and popped her pink bubble gum in her mouth before asking, "Can I help you?" she looked at Mason tiredly as she munched on her gum. Mason stood speechless and he stared at her extremely dark eye makeup, pale complexion and the endless amount of piercings that covered her lips, nose, tongue and ears.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone," he told her nervously as she watched him suspiciously. Mason took another look around the restaurant and sighed in relief when he saw Juliet sat alone on a table in the far corner of the room. "Oh, it's okay. I've found her, thanks anyway."

He then sped off leaving the girl stood alone, she rolled her eyes before grabbing a menu and walking away. "Whatever… Dude…"

Mason walked timidly over to the table where Juliet was sat. "Hello," he said quietly before sitting down, he avoided Juliet's gaze as she stared at him angrily and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"You're late," she told him.

Mason finally looked up to Juliet and saw that she was shaking her head in disappointment. "It's six thirty, we weren't supposed to be meeting until seven. How is that being late?"

"I just thought you'd be more prepared that's all."

Mason gave a heavy sigh, "I'm really having to bite my tongue right now Juliet. Can't we please just try to get along for once?"

"Maybe we could if you didn't make things so awkward for me."

Mason laughed at Juliet's remark, "are you actually being serious? Do you hear yourself? If anyone is being awkward it's you! You're the one who is going to ruin everything unless you stop acting like a spoilt child."

"Mason," began Juliet sternly, "I am not the one who I going to ruin this, I mean I'm not the one who is lying to Ana."

"I am not lying to her," growled Mason, "I just want to tell her about Neave when the time is right."

"And when is that?"

"When I decide."

"Well Mason, if I think you're going to hurt my daughter then I'll be the one to decide when she finds out."

"You wouldn't dare," he warned.

Juliet smirked, "you know what you have to do then Mason."

"And I will when it's the right time."

"Like now?"

"Pardon?"

Juliet gestured to behind Mason. He sat and stared at her in confusion before slowly turning around. Mason spotted Ana walking towards the table. He shot up from his seat and quickly walked over to her and engulfed her in a tight hug, which she willingly returned. Slowly, Juliet rose from her seat and stood watching the pair as Mason began to fuss over Ana. He began to kiss her on top of her head as he held her close, he rubbed her back and moved her silky brunette locks out of her face as he spoke to her. Juliet watched as they both smiled and laughed together as if they had known each other for years. As Ana pulled out of her hug with Mason she looked over and saw Juliet staring blankly at them. She slowly walked over to Juliet and hugged her reassuringly, giving her a small smile as she pulled out of the hug and looked Juliet in the face. But Juliet felt disheartened, she couldn't help but notice the hug Ana gave her was nowhere near as tight or affectionate as the hug she shared with Mason.

That enraged Juliet further. She felt sick and caused the jealousy inside her to grow. She felt her tainted blood boil as her mind repeatedly relived the last few moments. Why did he have to interfere in her and Ana's life? He didn't want to know Ana. He refused to be a part of her life. So why did he have to get involved and ruined Juliet's chance to be with her daughter.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Juliet asked Ana nervously, trying to ignore Mason watching them.

"Yeah I'm good thanks."

They both stared at each other in silence. Juliet winced as she felt the awkward atmosphere begin to rise between them. But before the uncomfortable situation could develop further Mason intervened. "So, can I get anyone a drink?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Ana, "your boyfriend and your girlfriend are brother and sister?"

Mason and Juliet nodded silently.

"Isn't that awkward for you both?"

Once again Mason and Juliet nodded silently.

Ana laughed, "how funny! I'd love to spend Christmas with you lot. I can just imagine it, Christmas with the in laws and the ex's. But you guys obviously get on right? So it can't be that bad."

"We have our moments," sighed Mason taking a sip of his drink.

Juliet shot him a glare from across the table while Ana gave a small giggle, "sorry I missed that, what did you say?"

"Nothing love," Mason smiled.

"He said that we get on fine, don't we Mason?"

Mason rolled his eyes, "yeah, of course we do," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Ana looked between Mason and Juliet and felt her stomach drop. A sickly feeling swirled in her stomach as she filled with disappointment. She tried to avoid the obvious as all she wanted was to learn where she came from and bond with her birth parents, but that became more unlikely as she took more notice of the glares and snarls Juliet and Mason where sharing with each other.

Mason looked over to Ana, who was staring down sadly in her seat. "So," he began changing the conversation and causing Ana to look up from the floor, "what are your parents like?"

"They're really nice, they're both doctors. And werewolves."

Mason smiled, "I'm glad you had good people looking after you. I'd love to meet them some day."

"Yeah, I'd like that too. And I'd like to meet both your families too."

"All of them?" asked Juliet.

"Well, yeah," laughed Ana. "I mean technically they're my family too right?"

"Of course they are!" Juliet exclaimed, "And I can't wait for you to meet them. Now Mason, who does Ana need to meet?"

Mason gulped as his hands became wet with sweat due to his nerves, "why don't we just start with introducing Alex and Justin first. We don't need to rush things."

"Right," smirked Juliet. "Ana tell us more about your family, do you have any siblings?"

"No it's just me."

"Aww," cooed Juliet sardonically. "But if you could have a brother or sister would you want one?"

"Umm, I guess?"

"Juliet," Mason interrupted, "what are you doing? Just leave her alone."

"I'm not doing anything to her. I just thought you might start to see sense."

"About what?" Ana asked nervously.

Juliet turned and stared angrily at Mason who shook his head in defeat. "Not like this," he begged.

"If you don't, I will."

Everyone at the table sat in silence. Mason repeatedly stuttered his words, unable to find the courage to tell Ana the truth.

"What is it?" Ana asked, "you don't need to worry you can tell me."

Mason looked over to Juliet and quietly shook his head.

"Fine," sighed Juliet. She turned around and looked straight at Ana, "he's lied to you honey."

"What?"

"Juliet no!"

"Mason's been hiding something from you. I'm sorry Ana, he already has another daughter."

Ana turned to him, "is that true?"

"… I'm sorry…"

Ana leapt up from her seat, "I'm sorry I can't deal with this."

"Wait, where are you going?" Mason asked rushing to Ana.

"I just… I just need to go. I didn't ask for this. All I wanted to do was learn about my family, form a relationship with the people who made me. But instead I've spent the evening with two people who are acting like pathetic school children, constantly bickering with each other. And worst of all I've found out you've been keeping secrets from me. How can I trust you both if this is how you choose to act?"

"Anastasia, please I can explain."

"I'm sorry Mason but I don't want to hear it." She then stormed out of the restaurant leaving Mason looking helplessly after her.

"What the hell have you done? You've ruined everything!" he growled at Juliet.

"Mason, she had a right to know."

"I'm not just talking about that, the whole night you've been trying to ruin everything for Ana and I. You've let your own jealousy get in the way of us bonding with our daughter! Well, I'm done. I don't want anything more to do with you. You're just a selfish bitch and if you carry on, you're going to end up very lonely."

"You are as much to blame as I am."

Mason shook his head as he began to walk away leaving Juliet sat alone at the table.


	17. Chapter 17

Mason barged in through the door and stormed through the apartment, heading straight to his bedroom door. He paused and rested his head on the door frame as his rapid breathing began to slowly decrease. He sighed heavily and he squeezed his eyes shut, quickly he raised his arm, his fist tightly clenched together and began pounding on the door in front of him. As he did this Mason felt the anger and frustration build up inside him. He quietly growled as he felt himself come increasingly angrier. That was until he heard a noise. The noise came from the nursery. It was quiet, soothing and familiar. Instantly, Mason lifted his head up off the door and froze as he listened intently to the noise.

"Together! Forever! You broke up with me over text message! Yeah you want me back, I know you do…"

Mason recognised the sound as Alex singing to Neave. Mason grimaced at the thought of Neave enduring Alex's singing, as he knew too well that she sounded like a screeching cat who had been ran over by a pick up truck. He shook his head and made his way in to his and Alex's bedroom, accidently slamming the door behind him. Straight away Mason through himself on to the bed. He lay in silence as various thoughts repeatedly spun through his head. He stared up at the ceiling, ignoring everything around him, even the creaking of the bedroom door opening. Mason continued to lie still as he felt the bed dip next to him.

"Is it safe to ask how it went?" asked Alex as she huddled up next to Mason.

"Not yet, maybe give it a couple of years."

"That bad?

"You have no idea."

Alex wrapped herself around Mason's torso, "what happened?"

"Juliet happened."

"Well, you better start explaining. I think I deserve to hear, especially since you just nearly woke Neave up when I've just put her down."

"Sorry love."

"So?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Alex glared at Mason waiting for an answer, Mason tried to ignore Alex's eye contact but found it impossible as she constantly shuffled closer to him, invading his personal space. "Alex, I've just said I don't want to talk about it." Snapped Mason rolling over so he was facing away from Alex.

"I know," sighed Alex sitting up against her jewelled bed board, "but I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Fine," said Mason sitting up next to Alex, "Juliet told her about Neave."

Alex gave a sudden dramatic gasp, which caused Mason to jolt in his seat. "What! Why? How could she do this!"

Mason shrugged his shoulders and continued to sit quietly.

"How did Ana take it?" Alex asked nervously.

"How do you think?" Scoffed Mason, "do you think I'd be here if she took it well?"

"Sorry that was a stupid question. So what happened?"

"She got angry and left, that's all there is to it really. She said she can't deal with it and this isn't what she wanted."

"Really? Wow, I would not expect her to react like that."

"Yeah, me neither. Maybe it was never meant to be."

"What?"

"Well, if she doesn't want Neave in her life then how can we form a relationship? She's my baby, if she can't accept her then how can we get on? Neave's my little girl."

"So is Ana."

Mason gave a heavy sigh, "she's someone else's little girl too though. Alex, if this too much for her and she can't handle Neave them maybe it's best we don't stay in touch. I don't want to force something that can't happen no matter how heart-breaking it will be."

"But, she's your daughter."

"I know and obviously she always will be. But im going to leave it up to her, it's her decision. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters."

"So thats it? You're going risk everything because you let Juliet get between you and Ana? Because you realise that's whats actually happening here, right?"

"Surprisingly Alex, eventhough Juliet caused all of this she isn't the one coming inbetween Ana and I. Ana probably would have reacted like that even if I was the one to tell her about Neave. There's nothing we can do love, I just need to leave it up to Ana decide."

Alex opened her mouth to speak but she was soon interrupted by a screeching cry coming from another room. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, "she's up again. Wait here and I'll be back in a minute."

"No, you wait here and I'll go to her." Mason said as he rose from the bed.

"Okay, then we'll talk?"

"No thanks love, I'm alright." Mason smiled weakly at Alex before leaving the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Exhausted and confused Alex slumped back on the bed and loudly groaned as she covered her face with the plump pillow beside her.

* * *

"Justin!" yelled Juliet storming in to WizTech up to Justin's office. She rapidly climbed the endless amount of concrete stairs, pushing her way past the crowds of WizTech students who could be heard shouting,

"Woah! What's her problem?"

"Ha! her and professor not getting any?"

"Oh shut up! Don't be so crude!"

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on Professor Russo!"

"Oh shut up!"

Juliet shook her head as she reached the long candle lit hallway at the top of the stairs. She marched down furiously and swung open a large wooden door which sat at the end of the hall revealing Helen stood beside her desk.

Juliet stormed past her but furiously Helen followed closely behind Juliet.

"I'm sorry the professor is very busy!" She insisted trying to stop her from entering the office. Juliet stopped in her tracks and angrily stared at Helen. Helen began to tremble as Juliet's eyes narrowed and changed from a light blue to a blood red. As Helen opened her mouth to speak Juliet hissed at her, revealing her sharp fangs. "Okay!" squealed Helen, "you can go in!"

Juliet threw the doors open and barged in to Justin's office. "Woah," he jumped in surprise as Juliet marched towards him, "sweetie, what's wrong?"

"What do you think?" she spat angrily.

"So, it didn't go well?"

"No! well done for working that out Einstein! Not like you care, I mean I bet you haven't even taken a break from your work to wonder about if everything was going okay tonight."

"Juliet," sighed Justin, "obviously I've been thinking about you but I've just got so much work to do. There's so much going on at the minute and I just need to figure it all out. It doesn't mean I don't care but I just-"

"Why? What else is going on?" Juliet asked suspiciously, "what is so important that you have to prioritise it over me?"

Justin stayed silent. Juliet glared at him angrily as he frantically tried to search for an answer. "Umm, just work stuff."

Juliet groaned, "I'm sick of you having 'work stuff' I'm going to my parents. If you care enough to check on me you know where I am."

With that Juliet stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Justin sat in silence as he gently massaged the front of his head. He took several deep calming breaths as he felt his head begin to tense and a numbing pain begin to rise. He looked up as the door slowly opened, carefully Justin shifted in his seat as he looked over to see who was entering the room. He gave a heavy sigh and rested his head back on the chair when Helen cautiously enter his office.

"Do I want to know?" she asked giving a awkward smile and chuckle.

"Nope."

"Professor," Helen began, "why don't you take a break? Go home for a few days and be with your family."

"No!" exclaimed Justin, he paused and looked at Helen who stared at him shock. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "but I can't. I have too much to deal with here."

"Well it is my job to help with your work, leave it with me and I'll deal with everything for you."

Justin hesitated, "umm thanks Helen. But I have to be the one to solve this."

Helen looked Justin up and down suspiciously, "why? What is it? You know professor, as your assistant I must be made aware of any important business."

"I know, but don't worry I'm going to get this under control."

"Going to?" questioned Helen suspiciously.

"Yeah, I've got help and together I think we can resolve this. And don't worry its nothing serious," he lied.

"Okay then, well I hope they help you more than you think I clearly can."

"Me too…"

* * *

Max sat at the large wooden table in the library with several old dusty books piled high next to him. He flicked though the endless amount of pages, becoming increasingly bored by the second. He repeatedly looked up and watched the various WizTech students. He looked on with interest as they paraded around the library clutching the mounds of books they carried closely to their chests. Max then turned his attention to the large wooden doors at the end of the room, it constantly opened and closed as the students wandered in and out of the room. He peered out of the door whenever it opened and watched as the students began to say goodnight to each other and head off to their dormitories when suddenly he recognised some long dark flowing locks as a familiar figure walked past the door.

Instantly, Max shot up from his seat and began to investigate. Carefully, he followed the figure down the hallway.

"Hey," he began to shout, "wait up!"

"Oh what!" the girl shouted stopping in her tracks. Max sighed in relief as he approached her, instantly recognising her distinct English accent.

"Ana, hey! Whats up?"

"What's up?" she scoffed, "oh yeah, like you didn't know!"

"Know what? And why are you here?"

"To see your bloody brother and find out why he kept this secret from me!" Ana moaned angrily as she buried her head in her hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Ana sighed, shaking her head sadly she finally spoke up, "that Mason already has another kid."

Max shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't think it would matter."

"Of course it bloody matters! I have a sister I never knew about! And clearly it shows that Mason didn't hang around for very long."

"Aren't you like over 400 years old?"

"Oh shush! My actual age doesn't matter. But the fact that Mason didn't love me enough to wait for me does."

"Ana," began Max softly, "of course Mason loves you! He always has, but he thought he was never going to see you again. Plus, Neave wasn't exactly planned. So, it wasn't like he was trying to replace you or anything."

"Do you mean that? He really does love me?"

"Of course! And I know Neave will too, if you give her the chance to get to know you."

Ana paused in thought, "do you think I should?"

Max nodded, "you shouldn't take this out on her. She's a little baby, shes too young to realise how messed up our lives really are. Plus, I'm sure Mason didn't mean to hurt you."

"And Juliet?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't either."

"But the way they acted, they were being so petty, arguing and snapping at each other."

Max laughed, "that's normal for Mason and Juliet! I know it must be hard because they're your mom and dad, but seriously give it time and you wont even think about it."

"Not very reassuring but okay, I'll trust you on that."

"So are you gonna go see Mason?" Max asked curiously.

Ana slowly nodded, "I think that would be the right thing to do."


	18. Chapter 18

Mason sat on the rocking chair, gently cradling Neave in his arms. He stoked her hand as she tried to clutch on to the bottle Mason put to her lips. Mason smiled down as he watched Neave slowly drift in to a peaceful sleep when he heard a rough knock coming from the front door. Mason turned and looked at the clock, it read 10:30 pm. In a swift move Mason picked up the baby monitor and quietly began speaking in to it, "Alex? Alex love? Wake up, there's someone at the door."

He sat in silence and listened to see if he could hear Alex begin to stir, but instead he heard her loud snores echo through the monitor.

"Great," he sighed before placing Neave in her crib and heading to the door. Mason shook his head and sighed as he walked through the lounge and towards the door, he could hear Alex's snores ripple through the apartment. Also, he could hear Neave become unsettled, gradually her quite moans turned in to a soft cry. Mason hesitated at the door, he was desperate to turn back and go to Neave but another loud knock at the door distracted him.

"One minute my darling," Mason called to Neave as he opened the door.

"Is this a bad time?" the person asked. Mason turned his head to see Ana stood in the doorway smiling sheepishly at him.

"Ana?" He gasped, "is everything okay?"

She nodded slowly, "yes, I just wanted to apologise for before. But I can hear you're a bit busy so I'll just see you another time."

"No wait!" Pleaded Mason grabbing her arm as she walked away.

"Mason?" He heard Alex say whilst she emerged from their bedroom, "why's Neave crying? Is everything okay?" She suddenly stopped when she noticed the young girl at the door. At first she wondered who this stranger could be but when she saw her stand next to Mason she instantly recognised the similarities between them. "Is this-?"

Mason nodded frantically, Alex noticed the look of panic on his face and gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay, don't worry I've got Neave."

Maosn sighed in relief, "thanks love. Her bottles on the side.".

Mason turned to Ana and smiled, "so can you stay now?"

Ana shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure it's a good idea, you both look tired and you've got the baby to look after. Maybe it's best if I just-"

"No!" Mason interrupted hastily, "We're fine, Alex has got Neave and they'll probably go back to sleep in abit. Come on, we can talk if you want."

Ana nodded and Mason lead her in to the apartment. "Nice place, have you been here long?"

"No, we've not long moved in. We found it not long after Neave was born. So what's up?" He asked as they both sat down.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I over reacted when I found out about Neave. I guess its just because I would have liked to have been told about her sooner, and by you."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that," Mason sighed, "I promise I was going to tell you. I was just worried it'd scare you away, plus I felt it was too soon. I thought we should get to know each other better first."

Ana laughed, "well I thought that's one of the things youd tell someone when your getting to know them."

"Not when your that person is your child. It might not go down very well."

"It would with me. Its just the way I found out and the way you and Juliet were with each other just really got to me. What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"It's a very long story," Mason told her, "lets just say we don't get on as well as we used to. But its no excuse for how we acted I'm sorry."

"Well it wasn't all you."

Mason laughed, "no it wasn't and thank you for noticing that!" They both laughed together before Mason looked at Ana with concern. He felt the butterflies swirl in his stomach as he began to speak, "so are we ok?"

Ana nodded, "yeah, I'd like to keep in touch and keep seeing each other. If that's okay? I'd just like to get to know you better."

"That's fine," Mason said smiling widely.

"And I'd like to have the chance to get to know Neave too, if that's okay?"

"I'd love that." Mason reached out his and held on to Ana's giving it a gentle squeeze. They both sat in silence smiling at each other when Alex emerged from Neave's room with the baby looking very flustered.

"Hi, look I'm really sorry to interrupt but Mason your gonna have to take her for a minute. She's just had a really, really bad diaper and I don't think I've cleaned her properly so im going to run her a bath."

"Alex love," Mason began as Neave was handed over to him, "it's late. I'm sure you've cleaned her properly, why not wait until morning?"

"No it's easier if I do it now." Alex paused and turned to Ana, she blshed in embarrassment, "hey," she smiled awkwardly, "sorry I forgot you were here. I'm Alex."

Ana laughed, "yeah I guessed so."

"I'll be one minute!" Alex told Mason as she rushed off in to the bathroom.

Mason sat down next to Ana with Neave held tightly in his arms. She began to kick her legs lightly and wriggle in his arms as she attempted to roll back her head and look at her surroundings.

"It's going to be fun trying to get you back to sleep," groaned Mason before planting a kiss on to her cheek.

"She's so small," Ana smiled looking down at the baby.

"Do you want a hold?"

Ana nodded eagerly while Mason passed Neave over to her. She squealed in excitement as the baby was placed in her arms. "She's so cute! Ive never held a baby before."

Mason looked at her in surprise, "Really? Well, get use to it because you're going to get a lot of practise."

"I don't mind," she exclaimed happily, "I've always wanted there to be a baby in the family."

"And now you've got one," Mason told her, "anytime you want to see her, or go out with her anywhere or even if you just want a cuddle your welcome to whenever you like."

"Thank you, it means a lot. I just want to be a good sister to her. That's if, you want her to know me as a sister."

"Of course I do!" Cried Mason, "Ana, I understand you have your mum and dad back home. But I still want to be your dad too. And I don't mean that like I want to replace your dad but…" Mason groaned in frustration, "what I'm trying to say is-"

"It's fine," interrupted Ana, "I understand what your trying to say and that's fine. I want you to be apart of my family and I want to be apart of yours too."

Mason wrapped his arm around Ana's shoulder and began to stroke Neave's hand gently, "my girls," he smiled. "I never thought that I'd have this, my two girls together."

"Well you do, so get use to it!" Laughed Ana.

"Baths ready!" Called Alex from the bathroom.

Mason smirked at Ana, "do you want to come help? We might as well let Alex go back to bed. Im sure we can handle this."

Ana nodded, "oh yes we can!"


	19. Chapter 19

"So what have you got?" Justin asked Max.

The brothers both sat opposite each other at Justin's desk, paper work and ragged text books scattered in front of them. The large wooden door had been closed, closing out the deafening noises that came from around the school, making the room eerily quiet.

Max sighed and shook his head, "nothing."

"Nothing?" questioned Justin in panic.

"Nothing."

"Well that's fine, I'm sure we'll find something!"

"I'm sorry bro," said Max, "I'm sorry ive let you down… again."

"Max you could never let me down! Don't you ever think that."

"Yeah but ive literally been spending all of my time in the library researching Angels of Darkness and trying to find out who this Mara is and ive got nothing!"

"Well you're not on your own," Justin got up from his seat and walked towards the window. He stared out at the acres of land surrounding the castle. It was peaceful and quiet, almost too quiet for Justin's liking. He continued to look out while he thought silently to himself but Justin's attention was soon turned to a large black crow that was sat on the ledge. It hopped around happily but stopped when it noticed Justin's gaze. Slowly, the crow edged nearer to Justin. Justin watched it intently as the crow began to turn around and shake it's tail feathers at him before turning back around to face him only to wink at him. Justin stepped back in surprise and then quickly returned to his desk, trying to shake off the incident. "I couldn't find anything either."

"I wanted to do some research on Gorog, you know find out more about his back ground. I thought it might help find out stuff about Mara."

Justin smiled, "you know what Max, you're a genius!" Quickly he rushed towards the cupboard at the side of the large office and began routing through it hurriedly.

"Really? Wow, no ones ever said that to me before!"

Justin chuckled as he pulled out the wizard family tree and dragged it along the floor. Max got up from his seat and wandered over to get a closer look.

"Wow, I haven't seen this in a while. Does dad know you took this from the lair?"

"Hey! I did all the repairs to it. It's as much mine as it is his."

"Is that a no then?" asked Max smirking.

"Maybe. Anyway enough about what dad may or may not know! This tree doesn't just give information on Wizard families, it gives you information on any type of magical family." Justin began frantically searching through the leaves before rapidly pulling off a small leaf. "Look, here's Mason's."

"Mason Greyback, son of Grant and Linda Greyback." The leaf began to recite, "originally from London, England Mason now resides in New York City with his girlfriend, Russo Family Wizard, Alex Russo and their daughter Neave Roxanne Aurora Greyback. Mason also has another daughter, Anastasia Monique Woods with whom he had with his former girlfriend Juliet Van Housen. Anastasia was shortly given up for adoption after her birth."

"Okay," nodded Max, "so now we just need to find Mara's and maybe it will tell us where she lives."

Instantly justin once again began routing through the tree. Eventually, after several minutes of silence expect for the constant rustling of the green leaves Justin emerged from the tree clutching a large dried out leaf in his hands. "Found it."

Carefully, Max approached Justin and stared at the leaf in interest, "what does it say?"

Justin held up the leaf in the air as it began to speak, "Mara Lillith, daughter of Bates and Clarice Forcas and sister of Gorog. Mara is the mother of the wizard Dominic Lillith, who is also the son of dark wizard Adelram Lillith. Mara and her husband 'split' when Dominic was young, tragically Dominic died in Italy last year after an 'accident.' Mara now resides in the dark realm with other angels of Darkness."

"Great," sighed Justin throwing the leaf to the floor, "how am I supposed to get in there?"

"Sneak in?" suggested Max.

"If only it was that easy!" Exclaimed Justin returning to the chair behind his desk. "Too many of the angels know me too well from when Rosie made me an angel of darkness. That, plus being the professor of Wiz Tech makes it pretty hard to get in there unrecoginsed."

"Why don't you wear a disguise?"

"It wouldn't work Max. Magic is tricky in the dark realm."

"So you need someone with no magic to get in?" Max smirked.

Justin's mouth dropped, "No. Max you can't go alone in there! It's too dangerous!"

"Who said im going there alone? I think I know someone who can help."

* * *

Ana walked through the park pushing Neave along in the stroller with her. Neave sat propped up in the stroller smiling at Ana happily as she listened to her talk, revealing her pink toothless gums. Her bold brown eyes seemed to pop in the sunshine and her rosy cheeks illuminated her face. Her tuffs of growing brown hair gently blew in the breeze and she giggled to herself as Ana cooed at her playfully.

While Ana continued to walk she felt her cell buzz in her jean pocket, she stopped and read the caller ID, leaving Neave to look around at her surroundings in awe.

"Oh," said Ana in surprise, "it's your uncle Max!"

"Oo…" replied Neave kicking her limbs excitedly.

"I wonder what he wants?" quickly she accepted the call, "hello?"

"Hey! Where are you?"

"In the park, why?"

"I need to see you, like right now!"

"I can't sorry, I'm with Mason and the baby."

"Well, I'm sure he'll understand. Can't you just explain?"

"It's not as simple as that Max!" Said Ana stressfully, "Mason's gone to get ice creams for us so I'm on my own with Neave, I'm not just going to dump her on him!"

"Why? She's his kid!"

"Max, I'm trying to spend quality time with my birth dad and little sister! What is this even about?"

"I need your help with something, can you meet me on Waverly place tonight?"

Ana hesitated, "umm okay I guess."

"You guess?" chuckled Max.

"It's complicated. I'll see you tonight."

Ana hung up and sat on a nearby wooden bench, pulling the stroller closer to her so she was facing Neave. "Stay a baby Neave," she told her. "It'll make life so much easier."

Neave blew a raspberry, sending her saliva flying at Ana and giggled uncontrollably as she wriggled around in her seat.

"Everything okay?" asked Mason approaching the girls clutching on to two ice cream cones. He quickly handed one to Ana before it started running down his hand.

"Yeah, apart from Neave spitting everywhere!"

"Blowing raspberries? That's your new party trick isn't it love!" Mason laughed stroking Neave on the cheek. "She can't quite get it right yet but she's getting there." He told Ana. "So what have you been up to?"

Ana shrugged her shoulders, "nothing much apart from seeing this little monkey," she ran her finders up Neave's stomach, tickling her lightly.

"Well, what about Juliet?" asked Mason leaning over to Neave and carefully holding the ice cream in front of her face so she was able to lick it. "Have you been to see her?"

"No."

"Really? So, when did you last see her?"

"Umm," Ana started nervously, "the night we went the restaurant."

"What?" said Mason in shock, "Ana that was weeks ago! Actually more like months ago!"

"Well it's only really been like two months, actually just under two months really."

"Still Ana that's a long time."

"We've spoke on the phone, I just haven't seen her. I've not had the time."

"You've not had the time to see her but you've had the time to see me?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No, of course not! I'm feeling quite smug about it actually but it's not really fair. You do want to know her don't you?"

Ana shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so, that was the plan. It's just that night I just seen a side of her I didn't like! She was very two faced and sly and the worst of it is when I've spoken to her after it she doesn't show any remorse for what she did. The first thing you did was apologise for something you didn't even start and she doesn't seem to be bothered! I just don't want to be involved with someone who might be… a waste of time."

"Well, you're not going to find out if she is a waste of time if you don't get to know her properly are you?" Ana stayed silent looking at Mason guiltily. "Look, why don't you just go and see her for a bit. You don't have to stay for long if you don't want to and you don't even have to go and see her that often. Just maybe show you're the one making an effort that way you can show her how pathetic she was acting and best of all you'll keep me out of trouble!"

"Why would you get in trouble?" Laughed Ana.

"If Juliet finds out you're seeing me and not going to see her she wont be very happy. And she'll probably take it out on me, but that's nothing new. Anyway, I know you only come and see me so you can see Neave."

"That's not true, I actually think you're alright you know for a birth father."

They both smiled at each other before giggling slightly. "Good to know," said Mason still laughing, "so, will you go to see her? Please?"

"Fine, if it keeps you out trouble. I mean one of us has to keep you out of trouble today."

Mason looked at Ana in confusion, she then gestured to Neave sat in her stroller. Mason's mouth gaped open as he saw Neave covered in sticky chocolate ice cream, the ice cream from the cone was slowly dripping down on to her dusty baby pink jacket and she had began to smear it all over her skirt and tights, fluffy blanket and her plump smiley face.

"Oh Neave!" Cried Mason in panic throwing the ice cream aside, he quickly scooped Neave up from her stroller and sat her on his lap. "Alex is going to kill me!"

"Here," said Ana as she routed through the diaper bag and handed him the packet of baby wipes. He instantly began cleaning Neave's face and swabbed her clothes. "Why did you hold it in front of her for so long?" Ana chuckled while she watched Mason clean Neave in a frenzy.

"You distracted me!" He exclaimed pulling more wipes from the packet, "so promise you'll go and see Juliet?"

Ana nodded, "Okay if it gets you out of trouble…"

* * *

Ana walked slowly along Waverly place, looking down at her feet she saw the reflection of the moon in the small puddles on the cobbled ground. The cold small splatters of rain landed on her face as she looked up at the neon sign reading ' _The Late Night Bite_.' Ana felt butterflies swirling in her stomach and her heart gradually beat faster as she became increasingly nervous by the second.

As she took a deep breath she gripped on to the door handle and began to push it open she heard someone shouting her, "Ana! Hey wait up!"

Ana looked around at the empty street and eventually she noticed the tall figure approaching her. She began to walk towards it with caution but soon realised it was Max when a nearby street light shone on to his face.

"Hey! You made it!" he said happily butane continued to look at him puzzled. "You said you'd come help me with something."

Realisation lit up on Ana's face, "oh yeah! I'm sorry, so what do you need help with?"

"I need you to come somewhere with me."

Ana stared at Max in silence as he stood there smiling widely at her, "so? Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I need you to come to the dark realm with me."

"The dark realm? As in the Angels of Darkness dark realm! Why what's going on? Why are you so obsessed with the angels?"

"You can't tell anyone," began Max in a hushed tone, "they're threatening Justin, saying that they want revenge and they're going to take over the wizard world. We need to go and find out about their leader Mara, but Justin can't because he'll easily be recognised."

"So you volunteered us instead?" Snapped Ana.

"Well, yeah! They wont know who we are so we can get in without being recognised. Plus I haven't got any powers that might go crazy and get us caught and if we do get caught you've got your werewolf powers to protect us. You don't have a problem with that do you? I mean, you didn't have any other plans, right?"

Ana looked back up to the neon sign, she felt a tinge of guilt but she soon shook it off and turned to Max smiling, "of course not, sorry. It was just a bit of a shock. Come on, let's go and find out what these angels are planning."


	20. Chapter 20

Max and Ana tiptoed up the concrete stairs quietly as the approached the large opening on top of the sky scraper. They squinted as the bright light began to hit them directly in to their eyes and carefully they held on to each other for guidance.

"You must be the only person to think it's safe sneaking in to the dark angel realm without wearing any wings," said Ana clinging tightly on to Max infornt of her.

"I didn't think that far ahead!" he admitted, "but I don't plan on us being seen. All we need to do is listen to what Mara saids and go and tell Justin."

"Alright, well I hope it works. It might not go as smoothly as that."

"Babe," said Max confidently, "it will."

Ana paused, "did you just call me babe?"

"Yeah it's what all heroes call their side chicks in the movies."

"Im not sure what films you've been watching! And I think you really need to look up what a side chick is."

"Shh!" interrupted Max as he slammed his ear against the opening to the realm, "I'm trying to listen." They pair stayed silent for several minutes while Max tried to listen against the concreate opening. The opening felt cold and rough on his skin and as he moved around to be able to hear better he felt his skin begin to tingle. "Damn, I can't hear anything!"

"Oh come here," said Ana pushing Max out of the way, "let me listen. I can use my werewolf hearing, that might help."

"Wow, not just a pretty face!" smirked Max.

"So you call me babe and give me a compliment all in one night? Someone might think you had a thing for me Mr. Russo."

"Who says I don't?" They both froze as the awkward atmosphere began to quickly build. "Did I really just say that?"

"Yeah, you did. Now come on, let me listen."

Ana pressed her ear against the wall and began to listen to it intensely. Her and Max both stood in silence as she concentrated.

"Hey how hot is Kim Kardashian looking!" Exclaimed one husky male voice.

"That ass if fake though you know?" Said another male with a slight chuckle.

"No way! If it was fake it wouldn't last that long!"

"Can you hear anything?" asked Max in a whispered tone.

Ana nodded, "they're talking about the Kardashian's!"

"Keep listening, see what else they say! I love the Kardashians!"

Ana shook her head and continued to listen to the angels.

"And don't get me started on Kourtney and Scott! They really need to solve their issues, you know, for the kids!"

"Kourtney and Scoot are fine now! It's Kris and Caitlynn who need to-"

"Silence!" Erupted a female voice, "do you really want our leader to hear you discuss meanlingless showbiz gossip?"

"No…" the male angels said sadly.

"Mara could be back any second! She'll be very tired after travelling so far in to the Wizard World, she needs us there to support her. So everyone start guarding the area! If the wizards find out that Mara is spying on their precious professor at Wiz Tech we could have a real fight on our hands!"

Ana pulled away from the wall and turned to Max, "she's not there," she told him sadly. "She's spying on Justin at Wiz Tech."

"This isn't good…"

* * *

Justin sat at his desk watching the floating hologram of the Wiz News in the center of his office. He listened closely as Keith Keith began to read the news.

"Several Wiz Tech students were killed in the deadly blaze and now others fear what maybe next for our beloved school." He reported sadly, "unfortunately, the professor was unavailable for a comment but several other staff at Wiz Tech have shared their concern for the school and the professor saying that 'until we are sure what or who caused the fire, we cannot be safe!"

Justin waved his wand, causing the hologram to vanish in a puff of smoke. He sat in silence and watched the large clock on the wall continuously tick by. He sighed heavily and leant his head back on his chair before saying, "what am I going to do?"

But suddenly there was a tapping at his window. Justin span around to see what was causing the noise and once agin Justin cast his eyes upon the dark black crow, which had now made itself very comfortable on Justin's window ledge. Justin continued to watch it as the bird repeatedly tapped on the window, finally, he pulled the window open and the crow swooped inside. Justin remained seated as the crow flew rapidly around the room in a circle. As the bird flew faster smoke began to appear in the room, Justin slowly rose from his seat as the cloud of smoke thickened, making it impossible to find where the crow had flown too.

Justin pulled out his wand and waved it around, "Liquet!"he demanded clearing the room and revealing Mara stood in the center of his office smiling evilly at him. Justin remained in his seat, too frightened to move. He gulped and took a deep breath before speaking, "Mara."

"Hello professor, delightful to see you. As always.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm here to make things easier for you professor. Seems you clearly don't have a clue what youre doing!"

Justin laughed and walked over to Mara, "oh you are kidding me! So now you think I don't even know what Im doing?"

"Professor please!" She cackled menacingly, "I know you don't know what your doing! Which is why I'm here to help you. You know, explain things, help you make the right choices!"

"Well," sighed Justin, "go on, I'm waiting."

"You see professor," began Mara as she waltzed around the room with her long black cape trailing behind her. "I don't think you understood me properly when I said I wanted revenge…"

"Oh I did," laughed Justin, "and you got it. This school has been consumed with fear and grief since your little stunt a couple of months ago."

"Oh very good! So you do remember! I thought you forgot all about seems you've just been sat reading books in your office."

"I was doing research on you actually."

"oh professor! Im flattered! But now lets get to business, I asked you to give me your job and your powers. In fact I basically asked for the whole wizard world, but you ignored me and look what happened! Your pupils died! And I just think it would be an awful shame if that should happen to someone in your family…"

Justin clenched his fists and slowly walked towards Mara, "you wouldn't dare…"

"No, I wouldn't. But if you want to defeat me, one of them will have to do it."

"Do what?"

"Kill themselves."

Justin's eyes widened in shock, his stomach churned and his heart began to beat at a rapid pace. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes actually, I'm certified insane!" She giggled uncontrollably, "but there is a way around it… You kill yourself instead!"

"Oh my god, you are crazy!"

"Professor listen, if a Russo dies then I become weaker which makes me easier to defeat!"

"Yeah but if I die it will be easier for you to take the wizard world!"

"Oh really?" Smiled Mara, "I didn't realise that! How convenient!"

"Just cut to the chase," ordered Justin.

"If a Russo dies I become weaker and easier to defeat, that's all there is to it! But if you wont make the sacrifice for your family, then one of them will have to do it. There's no way around this professor, I want you all to feel the pain I have felt, losing my brother… my son. I will get revenge for Dominic's death and if a Russo has to die then so be it! In fact any one even remotely close to the Russo family! I just want you all to hurt like I did!"

"I will never let anyone in my family sacrifice themselves for me."

"So then I'll be seeing you in a week's time then?"

Justin shook his head at her in confusion.

"You have one week to say your goodbyes professor. And then the wizard world is mine." Mara walked up to Justin and pressed her body against his. "And don't think about chickening out professor, 'cause if you do… there'll be war."


	21. Chapter 21

Justin lay awake in bed. He continuously stirred as he desperately tried to get some sleep. The chilled fluffy pillow caressed his face, making him start to feel relaxed but he was still unable to sleep due the worrying thoughts that constantly replayed in his head. As he yet again turned over, the silky sheets gently touched his smooth skin. Justin sighed. It was hopeless. He lay still, waiting for the hours to pass until it was the morning but he jolted up in bed when his phone immediately began to beep.

 _*Buzz*… *Buzz*…*Buzz*_

Justin didn't move, he closed his eyes and prayed that he would be able to sleep. When suddenly once again…

 _*Buzz*… *Buzz*…*Buzz*_

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and turned his head and saw a flickering light coming from his cell phone. The flashing light was constant, it bothered him. As the minutes went on no matter how hard Justin tried to ignore it the noise and light distracted him, he found it impossible to close his eyes and finally drift off in to a peaceful sleep.

 _*Buzz*… *Buzz*…*Buzz*_

 _*Buzz*… *Buzz*…*Buzz*_

 _*Buzz*… *Buzz*…*Buzz*_

"Urrghh!" Justin moaned leaning over to grab his cell. He squinted as he read the writing on the bright screen.

 _New texts: Max_

Justin rolled his eyes and opened the messages.

 _Max: We need to talk! Its URGENT!_

 _Max: Hello?!_

 _Max: I have news and its IMPORTANT!_

 _Max: I need to see you._

 _Max: Now!_

 _Max: Justin whatever you do, don't talk about Mara while you're in Wiz Tech!_

 _Max: Please!_

 _Max: Justin call me!_

 _Max: Call me!_

 _Max: Hello?_

 _Max: Justin…?_

 _Max: Justin…?_

 _Max: Justin…?_

 _Max: Justin…_

 _Max: JUSTIN!_

Justin threw his phone back down and launched himself back on to his bed. "What am I going to do!" He sighed running his fingers through his thick black hair, suddenly a look of realisation appeared on Justin's face. He sat back up and instantly grabbed his phone and began texting.

* * *

Snores echoed the room as Jerry lay fast asleep in his bed next to his wife, who was sat awake covering her ears with a plump white pillow. Jerry had wrapped himself up in the thick duvet which had once covered the bed but now only covered his broad body, leaving Theresa uncovered and feeling rather cold. She shivered as the cold air hit her body and she began to repeatedly kick Jerry in the back in order to wake him. But once again she failed miserably as he continued to roll over and snore extremely loud.

"Jerry!" She whined squeezing the pillow tighter to her ears.

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

"Theresa read my text," mumbled Jerry as he huddled up in to the duvet.

"OH SO YOU HEAR THAT!" She roared launching her pillow at him and storming over to her dresser to get to the phone.

"Hey!" cried Jerry, "that hurt!"

"Good!"

Theresa looked at the phone and screwed her face up in confusion as she began to read the text aloud. "It's from Justin, family meeting at home tomorrow. Wonder what he wants?"

"It better be important, if we're losing sleep over it!"

Theresa grabbed a spare pillow from the floor and instantly launched it at Jerry as he huddled under the covers to go back to sleep. "Knock it off Jerry!"

* * *

Alex and Mason lay closely together in bed, their lips crashing together and their bare bodies brushing against each other. They both constantly gripped on to each other, almost with a death grip. Their icy hands sent shivers rapidly down each other's spines. Mason ran his tongue gently across Alex's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she instantly gave to him. They both became increasingly breathless by the second. Their hands continuously roamed each others bodies as the room gradually filled with their quiet moans, until a soft buzz appeared.

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

Alex paused and listened to the sound while Mason left a trail of kisses down her neck. "Is that your phone?" she asked.

"Nuh huh," he moaned, his face still buried in Alex's neck.

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

"Mason, that's your phone."

"It can wait!" He exclaimed removing himself from Alex's neck before latching his lips back on to hers.

Mason forcefully pushed Alex up against the headboard of the bed before Alex ran her fingers through his silky brown hair and kissed him. Butterflies swooped in her stomach, making her feel like she did the first time she shared a kiss with Mason.

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

Alex groaned, "is that you again?" She asked muffled through their kisses.

"Nuh huh, it's yours," Mason mumbled in reply.

"Who would text us at this time?" Wondered Alex pulling out of the kiss.

"Who cares!" said Mason rolling over, clutching on to Alex tightly. He planted yet another kiss on to her ruby lips, "Whoever it is can wait until tomorrow. Now come on brown eyes," he smirked smiling down at her.

Mason caressed her face before playfully nibbling on her neck. Alex roared with laughter as she clung on to Mason's bare back. But Alex's laughter was soon silenced when a parade a police cars whooshed down the street, with their sirens blurting loudly as they drove past. Alex and Mason froze and stared at each other in fright before crossing their fingers and repeating together, "please don't wake the baby. Please don't wake the baby."

The cop's sirens quietened as they drove in to the distance, Alex and Mason both smiled at each other as the apartment filled with silence. Mason gently brushed Alex's hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," Alex smiled. Mason leant in to give Alex yet another kiss when a small whine came from the next room. Little by little, Neave's cries became louder until they ricocheted around the apartment. Alex and Mason groaned as they collapsed back on to the bed.

"I'll go," sighed Alex, rising from the bed and pulling on one of Mason's t-shirts. Slowly, she dragged herself out of the room, Mason lay still in bed whilst he listened to Neave's whimpers and Alex's desperate attempt to soothe her. Gently, he scratched his defined stomach as he gave a large yawn when another buzz came from his and Alex's phones.

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

"For god's sake," Mason murmured, reaching over for his phone. He looked at the screen attentively as he scanned the messages.

"She's asleep," declared Alex as she re-entered the room. She crawled in to bed back next to Mason and wrapped herself up in the soft covers. "She lost her pacifier and snuggie."

Mason gave a stifled laugh as he continued to stare at the small screen in front of him, "all that fuss over a dummy and comforter."

"Well, she just loves them so much. What are you doing?" she asked propping herself up against the headboard, "I thought you said we should leave the messages until tomorrow?"

"I did, but I was on my own and they were bugging me."

"So," began Alex flirtatiously, lightly teasing Mason by drumming her fingers across his abs. "Neave's asleep so maybe we should carry on from before…"

Alex began planting kisses on the side of Mason's face and led them down to his neck. Mason smirked and instantly threw his phone aside and pulled Alex closer to his body. Mason placed his mouth on top of Alex's and immediately their tongues began to once again in twine with each other.

"Justin can wait until tomorrow," gasped Mason in between kisses.

"Justin?" Said Alex, placing her hand on top of Mason's plump lips, stopping him from talking. "What do you mean, he can wait until tomorrow?"

Mason rolled his eyes and pulled Alex's hand away from his face, "he was the one who messaged, he wants a family meeting at your parents tomorrow. Now come on," he smiled, "we've done enough teasing let's get to the good stuff." He began to softly began to tug on his t-shirt that Alex was wearing but he was soon stopped when Alex shifted away to look at her phone.

He sighed as he watched Alex mouth what she reading on her cell. She looked at the text with great interest before turning to Mason looking very concerned. "what do you think he wants?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it can wait 'til tomorrow, now come on love," he leant over to pull Alex back next to him.

"No Mason," she moaned, "this seems serious, it's kind of killed the mood for me."

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed sitting up in the bed. Quickly he grabbed his grey boxer briefs and walked over to the door. "I'm going to the toilet then… unless you don't want me to?" he smirked at Alex and through himself against the door frame dramatically in a comedic way, causing Alex to giggle uncontrollably. Slowly, Alex shook her head. "Fine then!" He groaned leaving the room.

* * *

Harper lay still in bed, her red hair scattered across her pale face as her snores roared loudly, like they had all night long. Slowly, Harper began to stir in her sleep as a low humming noise rang next to her ear.

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

She shot up in her bed, still half asleep, her eyes were closed together as she frantically felt around the bed for her phone.

"Zeke?" she called out, "is this you?" She opened her eyes and looked at the glittery phone she grabbed from the other side of the bed. "Did you realise I made a mistake?" She smiled widely at the phone as she read the text. But her face turned sour as she scrolled through her phone.

"Justin!" she whined, "oh! Well he isn't worth begin awake for!" She launched her phone back on to the bed and curled up in her duvet before returning back to a deep sleep.

* * *

Max sat on his bed and stared at his cell phone intently. The small screen illuminated his tired face as he patiently waited for it to ring.

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

Excitedly, Max opened the message and instantly began to read the text.

 _Ana: Have Justin got back to you yet? xxx_

Max felt a tinge of disappointment when he saw that it wasn't Justin who was contacting him. His heart pounded rapidly, causing each breath he took to become painful and shaky. He looked up at the clock, it had been hours since he had tried reaching Justin and he still hadn't had one single reply.

 _Max: No._

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

 _Ana: Give him time. It is late. Xxx_

 _Max: How much time does he need?!_

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

 _Ana: Don't worry. He'll be fine, everything will be fine! Xxx_

 _Max: Clever and pretty… I've hit the jackpot! X_

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

 _Ana: Lucky you xxx_

Max smiled, "man, I really need to ask her out!"

 _*Buzz*…*Buzz*…*Buzz*_

Max looked down at his phone and paused as the nerves once again took hold of his body. "Justin?" he whispered opening the text.

 _Justin: Family meeting at home tomorrow._

"This can't be good…"


	22. Chapter 22

"Where is he?" asked Theresa pacing around in the kitchen, moving around the utensils and appliances whilst cleaning nearly every surface she passed.

Her family, who where all sat in the lounge area, turned and looked at her tiresome. Alex and Mason sat wrapped in each other's arms as they watched Theresa in amusement as she scurried around the room while Harper held on to Neave tightly, smothering her chubby cheeks with kisses every chance she got. Max sat silently on the chair watching the TV, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Meanwhile, Jerry leant his head back on to the back of the couch and moaned in exhaustion. "Theresa, you've asked that question fifty times already. Just calm down, and check if the lasagne's done!"

Theresa walked over to the large silver oven and yanked it open before slamming it shut. "Jerry for the last time it isn't ready yet!" Jerry shook his head and turned around to focus his attention on the large TV screen in front of him. "Seriously," began Theresa anxiously, "does anyone know why Justin wanted to meet here today?"

Everyone shook their heads and looked at each other in confusion.

"Useless," she muttered to herself as she once again began to pace up and down the kitchen.

"Well whatever it is," began Jerry, "I hope it doesn't take long. I mean, I don't want to keep the sub shop closed for nothing!"

"Wow, really considerate dad." Max looked away from the TV and over to his father and stared at him in annoyance.

Aggravated and fed up of this reoccurring fight Jerry gave a heavy sigh. "Max, I'm not doing this again. If you want to talk we can chat alone later. I'm not going to fight in front of anyone, especially Neave."

"Who said I want to fight?" asked Max guardedly. They both sat watching each other cautiously as the room rapidly filled with an awkward silence. Everyone looked between each other nervously, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Theresa slowly edged towards her family, she repeatedly opened her mouth to speak but couldn't help but hesitate when she saw the hateful looks shared between her husband and son. It was only when a whoosh of sound appeared behind her that the tension ended, everyone turned around to see what was happening and in to the room appeared Justin in a blinding flash of circular light.

"Mi hijo!" exclaimed Theresa as she ran over to Justin and engulfed him in a massive hug. "I'm so happy to see you! Is everything okay? Why do you want to talk? I've been so worried!"

"Mom," chuckled Justin nervously, "I'm fine, I just thought we all needed a catch up."

"That's it!" Yelled Alex getting up from the couch and marching over to Justin, "do you know how long it takes getting a baby ready to go out of the house? If you wanted to 'catch up' couldn't you just actually visit us instead?"

"Alex!" interrupted Theresa, "stop being rude to your brother, I think it's a great idea us all being together. Now come on, I think the lasagne is ready!"

* * *

Everyone sat around the table eating their food in silence, all that could be heard was the clattering of knives and forks on their plates. Theresa looked around at her family and smiled, they were all back together. It was not often she could say that. A soft gurgling could be heard from across the room, Mason rose suddenly from his seat and walked over to the sound.

He knelt down next to Neave who was lay on her play mat, "whats up with you grumps?" He asked as he lifted up the baby. Very quickly Neave became more distressed no matter how hard Mason tried to soothe her. "I think she's tired, am I ok to take her upstairs?"

"Yes of course!" Exclaimed Theresa between taking bites of her food, "I've made the crib up for her and there's extra blankets in the dresser if she needs them."

"Thanks," said Mason as he stepped on to the staircase, "Alex can you bring me up a bottle please?"

"On it!" She called as she leapt over to the kitchen ready to make a bottle.

"And then maybe we could all talk?" Suggested Justin nervously.

Everyone turned and looked at him suspiciously. They were all quiet except for Neave whose squealing cries projected down Mason's ear as he held her close to him, her head resting in the nape of his neck as he gently rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

"What about?" Asked Jerry curiously, moving closer to Justin.

"Umm," Justin hesitated looking around at everyone as they stared at him with interest. "We just have some stuff to go over."

"Like what?" Scoffed Max as he leant back in his chair.

Justin stayed silent, he bowed his head to avoid everyones eye contact. They all continued to watch him, now and again they would look to each other in confusion but Justin still remained quiet.

"Right," said Mason, "if this 'talk' isn't happening yet. I'm taking Neave to bed."

"I'll be up with her milk now," Alex told him shaking her head at Justin.

Neave's cries steadily became quieter as Mason carried her up the stairs. Justin subtly looked over to Alex who was busy in the kitchen area making up the bottle. Now and again she'd catch him watching her but she ignored him as she refused to give him the attention she thought he was clearly looking for.

"So what did you want to talk about Justin?" Asked Harper sensitively, "you don't need to be nervous, whatever it is you can tell us."

"Of course," interrupted Theresa, "Justin, you're making me really nervous so please tell us whats wrong. We'll always be there to help."

"I'm going to die…" whispered Justin. Tears filled his eyes and slowly began rolling down his face as his family stared at him in shock.

Alex snapped her finger and the bottle of milk she had just finished making was flashed out of the room and upstairs to Mason and Neave. "What!" she yelled marching over to her brother. "What are you talking about?!"

"Are you sick," wept Theresa, "is that why you've kept away from us? So we couldn't see how ill you're becoming?"

"What? No!"

"Is it Juliet? Has she done something to you?" Harper questioned him as she rose from her seat and marched over to him angrily.

Jerry gasped, "she hasn't bit you? You're not going to be a vampire, right?"

"Dad no!" Protested Justin.

"What's all the shouting?" Mason asked whilst he walked down the stairs, "if you carry on you'll all wake up Neave!"

"Justin's sick!" Cried Theresa, "he's dying!"

"What!"

"Mom, I'm not sick!" Yelled Justin, "if you could all be quiet and then maybe I can explain?" Everyone remained silent, Justin gave a heavy sigh, "thank you."

"Justin," began Max quietly, "please tell me this hasn't got anything to do with…"

Justin nodded slowly.

"Hasn't got anything to do with what? What are you hiding Justin?" Jerry asked, quickly losing patience with his son.

"The wizard world is in trouble." Justin began sadly, "we're being threatened by the angels of darkness. They want revenge for the death of Gorog and Dominic, they're planning to take over the Wizard World. They have a new leader named Mara, who just so happens to be Gorog's sister and Dominic's mom. I've had several discussions with her but they're not gonna back down. Apparently, Mara won't give up on this but she has told me how to make her weaker and easier to defeat but the only way to do this is one of us sacrifices themselves. So obviously I'm going to be the one to do it."

"And then what happens? Fumed Alex, "You leave the hard job of defeating Mara to us?"

"I'm going to inform the wizard council and wizard army so once I have sacrificed myself they can take over. Don't worry, you guys wont have anything to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Justin you've just told us you're going to kill yourself!" Alex screamed.

"Alex love, calm down," warned Mason.

"No I wont! I can't believe you Justin, I can't believe you'd be willing to give up your work and your family for a problem you could solve in your sleep! Whoever this Mara is, she is nothing!"

"She isn't nothing Alex, I wish she was but… it just isn't that easy this time. She has more power than Gorog did."

"So you'd rather die than see you're neice grow up? Justin she's a baby she hasn't had the chance to get to know you yet, if you do this she won't know you. And I wanted her to know her god father…"

"God father?" Smiled Justin.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you in the next couple of weeks, you know, if you weren't too busy to see me but that clearly isn't going to happen now."

"How are you planning on doing it?" Harper asked tearfully.

"You guys don't need to hear the details of that. But it'll be in the next couple of days, I thought you should all know before anyone else."

"Oh how considerate of you!" Exclaimed Theresa sarcastically before sobbing in to her husband's shoulder.

"And what does Juliet think of all this?" Jerry asked him.

Justin stood in silence, "oh crap, I forgot about her."

"Wow, I've dodged a bullet there," said Harper sitting down next to Max at the dining table.

"So what now?" Max asked, "is this goodbye?"

"No!" laughed Alex, "he's going to make us wait before he throws that bombshell at us!"

Justin sighed, "I don't know Max. Maybe."

Max stood up from his seat, grabbed the table and flung it over in rage causing Theresa and Harper to squeal in fright as he left the building.

"Max get back here!" Yelled Jerry as he followed Max.

"Dad leave him, he's just in shock."

"Well we all are, but that is no excuse for him to behave like that! What if Neave was here? Do you want that violence near your niece?"

"No of course not! He's probably just annoyed because I didn't tell him about it."

"Tell him about what?" Questioned Alex.

"Max has been helping me figure out how to defeat Mara. But I didn't tell him about meeting up with her, or the stuff she was telling me."

"So you've basically just been sending him on a wild goose chase then?" Everyone looked at Mason baffled.

"If you mean everything I got him to do was hopeless, then yeah Mason I did."

"But why?" Alex asked him, "if you would have asked me we could have dealt with this together!"

"Because, Max felt helpless. He wanted to do something useful and you'd just given birth, plus everything was happening with Ana. You had more important stuff to deal with."

"But this is also important! Justin, I would've helped you with anything! Please, please Justin don't do this. Please, I need my big brother."

Justin paused. He gazed in to Alex's bold brown eyes as they began to fill with water. Slowly, Justin shook his head and the tears began to spill out of Alex's eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to."

"No you don't!" She protested.

"But I do. If it's the only way to keep you all safe and provide a future for children like Neave who haven't even started to go and explore the world yet then I will."

More tears trailed down Alex's face as she started to cry softyly. Justin immediately went over to her and engulfed her in to a tight hug, whilst also letting a few small tears fall from his eyes.

"Wait," said Alex stepping away from Justin, "if this is the only time we're gonna have left together then we need to find Max."

"Where would he go?" Justin asked, looking around to his family for ideas.

"He wouldn't have gone far," Jerry told them, "not if he's that upset."

"We need to find him," Alex declared grabbing her jacket and heading towards the door.

"I'll go with mom and Dad, you go with with Mason, Harper can you stay here and watch Neave?" Justin asked hopefully.

Harper nodded frantically, "of course just go! Let me know when you find him."

* * *

Max frantically ran down Waverly place. A large cloud storm had seemed to have covered the whole night sky and as a roar of thunder rattled in the air heavy rain began falling down, battering Max and the street below with its weighty rain drops.

Panting heavily due to lack of breath, Max leant against the wall and let the rain soak him. He immediately pulled out is phone and began to dial. He stood for a moment as he let the phone ring.

* * *

Juliet walked over to one of the tables in the Late Nite Bite and carefully handed over a drink. "I'm so glad you came."

Ana smiled up at her, "me too, I'm sorry I left it for so long."

"It's fine," Juliet smiled. "you're here now, that's all that matters."

"I know it's just I feel really bad. After you and Mason had that argument and after you told me about Neave I was just really upset and confused. I just needed some time."

"And that's fine! Listen Ana, I can't apologise enough for how Mason and I acted that night. We would never want to upset you-"

"I know that's what he said."

"Oh, so you've seen Mason?"

"Yeah, I went to see him abit after. You don't mind do you?"

Juliet scoffed, she turned to Ana who was watching her nervously. Reluctantly, Juliet gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine, he is your dad."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing but once I found out I had a sister, I didn't want to waste anymore time. I've never had a sibling and I just wanted the chance to get to know her. And I'm sorry I know I should have seen you sooner but I wasn't sure how you would react to me seeing Mason and not you and I was scared. I know you two will never get on but he's agreed to try, and if you could try to get along with him too?"

Juliet nodded silently and reached out for Ana's hands, "you have nothing to be sorry for. We're back together now that's what's important and if it makes you happy I will try harder to get on with Mason because your my little girl Ana and I love you so much. I've lost you once, I'm not going to let that happen again."

Ana smiled, "thank you." The two were then interrupted when Ana's cell began ringing in her pocket. "Oh sorry," she apologised as she scrambled to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ana, its Max."

"Hiya, is everything ok?"

"No, no it's not."

"Why whats the matter?"

"It's justin. He's going to sacrifice himself to defeat Mara!"

"What! How will that help?"

"Apparently if a Russo sacrifices themselves it makes her wearker."

"Well you've got to stop him! We've got to stop him!"

"I know, I will. I've got a plan… I'm going to do it instead."

"What! No!"

"Ana come on, Justin has everything to live for. What do I have? It's like I was meant to do this!"

"No your not! And I'm not going to let you!"

"Ana, I didn't call to discuss this. I called to say I like you, and who knows if I didn't have to do this maybe it would have worked out between us."

"But Max, you don't have to do this!"

"I've gotta go, take care."

And with that he hung up the phone. Ana sat staring in to space, her heart jolted uncontrollably and her ears buzzed blocking any sound from coming through.

"Ana?"

She could hear faintly in the back ground.

"Ana?...Ana!"

"What?" she asked snapping back in to reality.

"Is everything ok?" Juliet asked concerned.

"Yep!... no, no it's not actually I'm sorry I need to go."

Ana got up from the table and raced towards the door with Juliet following closely behind her.

"Ana, wait! Whats going on?"

"It's Max I'm worried he's going to do something stupid. I need to go I'm sorry Juliet!"


	23. Chapter 23

Ana ran out in to the pouring rain and madly began running around the street screaming Max's name at the top of her voice.

"Max! MAX!"she felt her body tremble with fright as she looked around searching for him. With every step she took she felt her legs become weaker and her breathing become more fragile. A feeling of sickness appeared in her stomach as she became suddenly overcome with dread.

Ana froze, despite all of her efforts she found herself unable to continue her search and move out of the place where she stood. But unexpectedly, a hand dropped on to Ana's shoulder. Surprised, she turned around rapidly to see who had approached her only to see Mason looking very concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, but before he could manage to get all of his words out Ana through herself on to him and clung on to him tightly.

"No," she cried in to his shoulder, "Max phoned me, he's going to do something stupid and I can't find him."

"I know, we can't find him either. He was really upset after Justin told him about the sacrifice. What did he tell you?"

"He said he was going to do it."

Mason squeezed Ana securely in his arms, "it's ok," he reassured her, "we'll find him. Alex!" he called out. "Alex!"

"Mason! Help!"

Mason rushed down towards the sub shop, towards Alex with Ana following closely behind. Mason ran over to Alex and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She stood looking up at the top of the sub shop, Mason and Ana looked up to see what Alex was looking at.

"Oh god," muttered Mason.

There on top of the roof stood Max. He looked peaceful as he let the heavy rain fall and splash him in the face as he looked out over the city.

"I'm going to get help," said Mason as he rushed off to find the others.

"Max get down!" Cried Alex hysterically.

Max looked down at his sister but completely ignored her desperate cries. Very slowly he began taking small steps towards the edge.

"Max no!" screamed Alex.

"I've got to stop him," whispered Ana as she raced inside up towards the roof.

* * *

Max looked down at the height below him and gulped nervously. He could hear the desperate pleas of his sister below him but she was being drowned out by the rain clashing against his ears and the noises of the city surrounding him. He looked over at the city one last time, the flashing lights looked like bright twinkling stars. It soothed him. Gently taking another deep breath, Max took another step closer to the edge of the wet roof.

"Go on Maxie, you can do it," he heard a silky voice behind him say.

"Mara?"

"Clever boy!" She smirked, "people don't give you enough credit for how smart you actually are!"

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

"Oh, just making sure my plan is carried out. Making sure you Russo's suffer just as much as I did."

"Well they're not going to. Why do you think I'm doing it instead, I'm not going to let my family get hurt."

"Oh good!" Cackled Mara, "so get on with it!" She instructed moving towards him. "I've waited over a year for this! Since I lost my precious boy Dominic, so I want to savour the moment."

"He's not going to do anything!" Yelled Ana rushing over to Mara.

"Ana?" Gasped Max in surprise, "you can't be up here it's dangerous!"

"I could say the same to you!"

"My darling girl!" Cooed Mara, "leave the boy to it."

"No I wont! I don't want to lose him, he's been my best friend since I came to New York and I'm not going to lose him to some… bitch with a grudge!"

Mara gasped, "language! Honey, the way you're talking I'd say you two were more than friends."

Ana blushed and remained silent. Max looked at her in surprise and a great smiled spread across his face.

"Well well! Look at that, two little love birds! So what now Max? Give in to your teenage hormones or do the right thing and help your family."

Max once again looked below him, this time all of his family was there and he could hear them all shouting him and Ana to get down. Max hesitated, unsure of what to do. Get down off the roof and find happiness with Ana but live with the guilt of letting his only brother sacrifice himself, or sacrifice himself and let his family be happy? To Max there was no option.

"I'm sorry Ana, I have to do this. Nothing can change my mind."

"What about this?" Ana then marched over to Max and planted a long gently kiss on to his soft lips.

Max was in heaven, this was something he had longed for the past few months. He had her, he finally had his girl. No longer would he have to endure another meaningless relationship with that snob Talia or any other girl who would make him feel stupid and inadequate to them. Instead he had a girl who made him happy, yes they wasn't an exact match, they didn't share a lot of interests but the feelings they shared for each other was far more important.

Ana pulled out of the kiss and looked at Max hopefully, "please," she begged come down with me? I can't lose you."

"Ok," he smiled, "lets get out of here."

"Ha! Don't you even think about it!" Bellowed Mara blocking their path. "I did not come this far to lose, not again! A Russo will die tonight and if it isn't you then I will make sure it will be someone else! I will not be made a fool of again!"

"Try all you like Mara, we aren't going to let you get to us. I have the best family in the world and we are not going to let someone like you get to us!"

"Oh so no matter what I do, it won't bother you? Well, what about this?"

Ana stared at Mara in fright as she came towards her, she felt her cold hands land on to her shoulders, pushing her backward. Ana stumbled and then slipped on the drenched roof, reacting fast she held on tightly to Mara. Everything around Ana began to spin and smear, making her dizzy. All she can hear echoing in her ears is a death ringing scream. She then suddenly realised it was her. Lights blinded Ana's vision despite the fact her eyes were glued shut, refusing to open. She could see the light through her closed eyelids, then it disappeared and everything was pitch black.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone stared up of the roof in terror as they watched Max, Ana and Mara stand worryingly close to the edge. They all screamed frantically for them to get down but their shouts were unheard as Max and Ana seemed to be arguing with Mara. Their yelling increased in volume and everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen next as they watched Mara slowly approach Ana. Then suddenly Mara raised her two arms and extended them outwards towards Ana. Ana screamed, reaching out for Mara and dragging her with her, Max just stood and watched them fall. A gasp escaped everyone's mouths, Mason gave a heartbreaking yell as he raced forward. Goosebumps shot down Justin's spine as he heard Mason's painful cries and the shrieks of terror from the others. He ran towards Mason. All of his breath was stolen from him. His heart raced faster and faster. But it came to a sudden halt when Ana and Mara's lifeless bodies fell on the ground in front of him.

"Anastasia!" screamed Mason running over to her motionless body. He knelt beside her and carefully brushed her long dark wavy hair out of her pale face. As he did this Mason felt something warm and gluey on his hand, when he looked his hand was coated in thick murky blood. "Someone help!" He called, "get a doctor! Get an ambulance!"

"Theresa, go in the lair and phone for a Wiz-bulance!" Ordered Jerry, "this is too much for mortal doctors to deal with. I'm going to go and get Juliet!"

"How do I do that?" She asked panicking.

"Just go to the phone in the lair and say Wiz-bulance in to it. Now hurry, we don't have much time." Jerry and his wife then sped off to help, leaving Alex and Justin staring helplessly at Mason and Ana.

Justin cautiously edged closer to Mara, who lay spread on the cobbled street. Justin stood over her and looked down at her cold expression. Her porcelain white face now had cavernous cracks, she turned to look at Justin, he stared down sadly at her as she pleaded with him, "help me professor."

Justin removed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Mara. Quietly he whispered, "ego te neco."

Mara gasped as the life was sucked out of her and bit by bit her body evaporated in to dust, which blew away in the wind and rain. Justin shook his head in disbelief, "wow, defeating you was a lot easier than I thought," he muttered.

Alex looked up at the roof only to see that Max had vanished. She looked over to Mason who was cradling Ana in his arms. She gulped nervously as she saw the pool of blood Ana lay in gradually become bigger. Suddenly Alex jumped in surprise as she heard a blood curdling scream behind her.

"ANA!" Juliet cried, "ANA! BABY!"

"Don't touch her!" Mason hissed, holding Ana closer to him.

Juliet crept down beside Mason and sobbed in horror as she looked down at Ana. "My baby," she cried as she caressed Ana's soft face.

Alex continued watching, she froze in fright unsure of what to do to help. Justin walked beside her and stood staring at the scene in front of him.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"I don't think there's a lot we can do…"

The siblings stood in silence when they heard footsteps coming up behind them. They turned to see Max who was nervously creeping over.

"Is she okay?"

"Does she look okay?!" Alex spat at him furiously.

"I didn't know she was going to do that, I didn't want her to end up there with me!"

"Well she did," Justin told him, "and now look what happened."

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Moments passed and Mason sat soothingly rocking Ana in his arms while Juliet sat next to them softly stroking her hair. She quietly sobbed as she watched Ana become weaker, "it won't stop coming out of her. The blood. I can't stop it!"

She frantically began pressing her hands on Ana's wounds to try and stop the bleeding. Mason guided her hand away and looked at her sadly. "Don't you might make it worse."

"How can it be worse!" she blubbered helplessly.

Thunder rattled through the air, Mason and Juliet both looked up to see lightning bolts lighting up the dark solemn sky. The heavy rainfall hit them on their faces and Ana shivered under their touch as she slowly became weaker. The floor around them become flooded with blood, rain and tears. Mason held Ana closer to his body in a desperate attempt to keep her worm.

"Ana, it's going to be okay," Mason began, "help will be here soon. Just stay with me."

Ana's eyes lightly flickered and Mason and Juliet looked at each other hopefully. "Ana, baby?" Said Juliet, "Can you hear us? Please honey, let me know you're going to be okay."

"Ana please," Mason begged, "I've lot you once I can't lose you again please! For such a long time I've been dreaming of this, me and you back together. I've been dreaming of you. Please you can't leave me now." His tears began to drop on to her face and carefully Juliet wiped them away with her slender hand.

"Yeah, so listen to your dad. You're not going anywhere yet." Juliet smiled at Mason who gave her a weak smile in return.

Bit by bit Ana opened her eyes and looked up at her parents, small tears rolled down her cold cheek as her vision began to deteriorate. "Dad," she choked as more tears spilled from her eyes.

Her eye's then began to drop as they started to close. Mason and Juliet squeezed her hands tightly as they desperately begged her to stay. Juliet screamed hysterically as the light in Ana's eyes faded away. Mason sat staring at his daughter as silent tears trailed down his cheeks while Ana's hand turned cold and stone like in his grasp. Every single second he shared with her ran through his mind. Juliet found it impossible to stop her tears, all the regrets she had about losing her when she was a baby and how she had acted recently kept jumping out at her, the guilt repeatedly slapped her in the face as her stomach churned with sickness.

Finally, Ana's beautiful bright eyes closed for the final time.

It didn't seem real to them. Never again would they see her happy face, and hear her giggly tone. Never again would they see her smile or embrace her in a warm hug. It didn't feel real that she was no longer there. In their minds she'd open her eyes and everything would be okay, she'd be safe. They'd be a family. But she was gone…


	25. Chapter 25

Alex pushed the stroller up the long stoned path leading to the grand church that stood tall in the distance. Her black dress lightly swayed in the breeze and brushed against her smooth legs whilst the beaming sun shone brightly in her face. She looked down at Neave who was wearing a flowing pale lemon dress, she sat propped up in her seat and peered around at her new surroundings. Alex helplessly smiled at her daughter as she shot her a big toothless grim whilst she kicked her legs excitedly and squealed happily in excitement.

Alex stopped in her tracks and looked around in search for Mason, who was dawdling behind her as he walked up to the church in his black suit. Alex smiled at him sadly as he approached her, "are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm at my daughters funeral Alex, obviously I'm not okay." He swiftly brushed past her and grabbed hold of the handle on the stroller before he began to continue to push it up to the church. "Let's get this over with," he mumbled quietly.

At the top of the path stood Jerry, Theresa, Harper and Max all dressed in their black finery. As Alex and Mason approached them they all shot them a reassuring smile, except for Max who stood awkwardly in the back.

"Hey guys, oh Mason I'm so sorry," said Theresa as she engulfed Mason in tight hug.

"How are you holding up?" Jerry asked.

Mason nodded silently, "alright thanks."

"Umm Mason," began Theresa awkwardly, "there's some lady staring at you."

Everyone turned around and looked at the women. Her thick brunette hair shone in the sun, like her pale complexion. Her plump pink lips stretched across her face as she gave a smile.

"Mum?" said Mason walking over to the woman with the stroller in tow.

Linda promptly ran to Mason, smothering him in a hug as soon as she approached him. "Oh love, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I've been trying to get hold of you as soon as I heard, why didn't you call me?"

"Well I wasn't sure if it would be you or if it would be dad ringing to complain about the fact his first grandchild is a hybrid and not a purebred. Anyway, where is the old grump?"

Linda shook her head and sighed in exhaustion, "it's a long story I wont bother you with it now. But how are you feeling? Are you managing everything okay?"

Mason nodded, "I'm fine, not like you actually care."

"Of course I do! Why would you even suggest that?"

"Well where have you been all this time? You and dad hardly bothered with me when I chose to stay with Alex even though she's a wizard and since Neave has been born its just been worse! What sort of person doesn't even want to know their own grandchild?"

"I promise, that's going to change."

Mason laughed, "I've heard that before."

"No, I mean it this time. I've left your father."

Mason stood in surprise, "What?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, today is not the best time to tell you, I have been trying but you didn't answer any of my phone calls! Anyway, I've had enough of him. I kicked him out and he's gone back to England, I'm going to stay here and I want to be involved in yours and Neave's life." She leant down to look in the stroller and smiled when she saw Neave wriggling around in her seat, kicking her legs about as she tried relentlessly to grab her own foot. "Hello beautiful."

"Why the sudden change?" Mason asked.

"Mason, he was the only thing stopping me from seeing you both. I didn't want any of this! I don't care that Alex is a Wizard or that Neave is a hybrid. I wouldn't even bloody care if you started a family with a pack of flying monkeys! If they're your family then they're my family too. Just because your dad doesn't like your choices it doesn't mean I agree with him!"

Mason smiled, "thanks mum."

Linda pulled him in to another hug and kissed him softly on the head.

Mason pulled back and lead her by the hand, "I think it's time you finally meet everyone." He led her to the Russo's. "Everyone this is my mum Linda. Mum this is Alex parents Theresa and Jerry and her brother Max, you've met Harper."

They all exchanged pleasantries and happily greeted each other. But all of their attention was quickly shifted when they seen a man and woman walked past. The both wore long black capes that trailed behind them as they walked. Their pasty faces were covered with thick dark sunglasses and above them they held black umbrellas, which provided a shield of shadow for them.

"Is that the Van Housen's?" Theresa asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," moaned Jerry, "looking as over the top as ever."

Linda stood in thought as she watched Alucard enter the church, Cindy stayed outside and looked around at the scene before her. "I wonder why they haven't gone to Juliet? Where even is she?"

"I don't know," sighed Mason, "and I don't really care."

Linda nodded in agreement, "right well I think I better head inside, I'll meet with you later love," she said hugging Mason and then kissing Neave. "It was nice meeting you all, we should do it again soon."

"Yes," agreed Theresa, "perhaps under happier circumstances?"

"Yeah, sounds good," chuckled Linda nervously. "Goodbye."

She walked away waving to the others. As she continued to walk she looked around and spotted Cindy Van House still stood outside the church door. Subtly, Cindy took a small sample of blood and drank it quickly, wiping her mouth once it had been devoured. Linda stormed over in her direction, seeing red, she instantly pinned Cindy up against the wall with one hand and sprouted out her claws on the other. She held them against Cindy's face, causing her to gasp in fright.

"Linda?" She choked, trying to remove her hand from her neck.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She growled moving her claws closer to Cindy's face.

Cindy began to tremble with nerves, "supporting my daughter!" Linda dropped Cindy and she sighed in relief, rubbing her neck carefully. "And saying goodbye to my granddaughter."

Linda laughed sarcastically, "are you being serious? Ha! Bloody hell you are! You absolute hypocrite!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me!"

"I have as much right to be here as you do!"

"If I remember correctly you and your husband were the people who made them give her away when I was perfectly happy to take Anastasia in."

"And how would that have worked out Linda? People would still know what they did. They'd still become outcasts, and what would you do? Raise Anastasia as your own? I'd love to see how that would turn out in the long run."

"I will support my son with absolutely anything. It doesn't matter what others may think, I'd support him no matter what."

"Shame the same cant be said for your husband," smirked Cindy, "I haven't seen him here today? Did something more important came up?"

"Grant has nothing to do with this, stop trying to change the conversation. I wont cause any trouble with you but you better stay away from my son and his family. He doesn't need to see you or your husband today."

"Well, he didn't let losing Anastasia hold him back did he? Whats this child called Eve?"

"It's Neave! And what was he supposed to do? Give up on starting a family because you made him give up his daughter? Anyway, once again stop changing the subject! Stay away from my son and my granddaughter. When the service starts I want you to sit at the back on your own far away from people who actually loved and cared for Anastasia then when it has finished I want you to leave. I don't want people to know who you are, I don't want them to give you any sympathy because as far as I'm concerned you don't deserve it. Then once you've left I don't want you anywhere near any of my family again, do you hear me? Because I will make you regret if you do."

"Is that suppose to scare me? Besides, it's not like Mason's perfect. Getting two girls pregnant whilst they're still teenagers and hurting my Juliet that time in Transylvania."

"Oh please, he scratched her in self defence, she bit him first!"

"Yes because he was attacking her!"

"Right!" yelled Linda, causing a set of on lookers to stare at them. "Just do what I say or you'll end up like your precious Juliet did. No powers, old and weak. And believe me, us wolves love prey that are easy enough to catch."

"You wouldn't dare," snarled Cindy.

"Watch me, I've let people come in between me and my son for too long now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt him, and I'll do whatever it takes to stop them." Linda smiled and patted Cindy on the arm, "it was lovely to see you again Cindy, thanks for the catchup."

She then strutted off in to the church leaving Cindy stood gobsmacked behind her. Al walked out of the church and over to his wife.

"Cindy, what is taking you so long?" He noticed her worried expression and spoke to her in a soothing voice. "Dear are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, you could say that…"

* * *

Whilst Alex stood with her family, she peered over near the church door and saw Justin and Juliet stood talking with another couple. The man stood opposite Justin was quite short, well shorter than Justin at least. He had spiked black hair with shots of shining silver-grey spread throughout it. The woman stood next to him, whilst linking him on the arm, wore a florescent black flowing dress that matched his trim dark suit. Her head was covered with wild red hair, which was tied up in to a messy bun. The woman repatedly moved the curls out of her face as the loose strands blew in the wind. Her wide green eyes caught Alex's attention as they glistened with tears. Her eyes were magnified by a large pair of thick glasses, which her husband was also wearing.

"Who's that?" Alex asked causing everyone to look over.

"I'm not sure," Harper began, "but I think it's Ana's adopted parents."

Mason felt his stomach drop as he turned to look at them. He gripped the handle on the stroller tighter as his heart began to beat at an unnaturally fast pace. His mouth went dry as he tried to speak but he found himself unable to make any sound as his ears had began to constantly buzz, making his senses go numb.

"Mason?" said Alex, "do you want to go over and talk to them?"

Mason hesitated, he looked back over at them only to see them staring back. After a sight pause they started to walk over. Mason looked down at his feet in order to ignore any eye contact that they were trying to make.

"Crap to late," he whispered to Alex.

Alex placed her hand on top of Masons and give it a firm squeeze. "You're going to be fine."

Justin approached them first and smiled, "Hey guys how's it going? Umm, Mason this is Raymond and Jillian Woods. Ana's adoptive parents."

Raymond stepped forward and shook Mason's firmly, "it's good to meet you."

Mason's hand trembled under his touch, his senses seemed to slow, making it hard for him to process what was happening. His hand remained clutched to Raymond's as he felt unable to move. Raymond smiled sympathetically and squeezed Mason's hand reassuringly with his own rough hand before pulling it away. Before Mason was given the chance to say anything Jillian wrapped her arms around him tightly and began sobbing in to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffled. She pulled out of the hug and cupped Mason's cheek with her hands. "I've waited so long to meet you, thank you so so much for giving her to us. I can't tell you what it means to us." Jillian paused and softly caressed Mason's cheek, "you look so much like her."

Mason stared at her blankly as he held on to the handle of Neave's stroller tightly with one of his hands. He listened closely as he could hear Juliet crying whilst she was stood near him. Carefully, Alex moved forward towards Raymond and Jillian.

"Hi," she started nervously, "I'm Alex. Mason's girlfriend. I'm really sorry about Ana."

"Thank you," choked Jillian, "it's lovely to finally meet you. Anastasia told us lots about you." She then turned to the stroller and peered inside before smiling widely, tears still trailing down her cheeks. "Hello Neave, don't you look pretty!" Jillian put her hand in the stroller to try and hold Neave's hand, but instead Neave grabbed Jillian's fingers eagerly and squealed in excitement as she jiggled her hand around. Jillian giggled as she admired Neave whilst everyone watched her sadly. "Aren't you lovely," she cooed, "you're so beautiful! And you look so much like your sister! Yes you do!"

Slowly, Raymond approached his wife. "Jill, love. It's time to go in, she's here."

Jillian looked up from the stroller and saw the black hearse roll up the path, carrying a shiny light oak coffin. She breathed unsteadily as more tears fell from her eyes. She hastily wiped them away and turned to Raymond, "lets go."

* * *

Raymond stood at the alter and looked out at the rows of people sat before him. He could smell the sweet aroma of the large arrangement of colourful flowers that sat next to him. He repeatedly glanced at the coffin in the middle of the alter and swallowed nervously as he fought back tears.

"Thank you to everyone for being here today, to pay tribute to our daughter Anastasia," he began. "Losing a child is a parent's worst nightmare and I cannot put into words the grief that my wife and I are feeling. The love and support that we have received from all of our friends and family has helped significantly in getting us through this difficult time, we can't thank you all enough for everything you have done to help."

"Anastasia was our first and only child, and I will never forget the day that we adopted her. Even though she was adopted, it did not change the love we had for her. She was an angel and a gift from heaven. Like most father's I was excited to meet her but worried if I was ready to be a father and for what was to come ahead. However, the moment she was handed over to us and I held her in my arms, I knew that I would do anything for her."

"I was very protective over her, I wanted to make sure she had a happy childhood. I know at times I spoiled her, but all I cared about was making her happy. I know that she was. She almost always had a smile on her face and was a bright and cheerful child."

"Having a daughter also taught me a lot about myself. She showed me how the things in life that used to cause me stress were inconsequential. There is nothing more important than family and the love of a child. My wife and I were so blessed to have such a wonderful child in our lives."

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath as tears filled up in his eyes, "I always wanted Anastasia to be safe and thought that I could protect her from everything. However, as she grew it was difficult to take because it was out of my control, she had to be her own person. All I could do was provide her comfort when she needed it and pray that she would be safe."

"It was earlier this year Anastasia made the brave decision to travel here to America and find her birth parents, sadly she was involved in a devastating accident and that was when our angel was taken away from us. But I find comfort knowing that she was surrounded by the people who brought her in to this world and that she was loved and protected up until her final breath. In Anastasia's final weeks she was the happiest I've ever seen her, and Mason and Juliet I thank you for that. I'm so grateful Anastasia was brought in to the world by people who loved her just as much as Jillian and I did."

"Anastasia, your humour, positive attitude and beautiful smile are what I will remember most about you. Well that and the time you tried to put an electric blanket in the washing machine, but that's a story for another time. Your mother and I will never forget what a wonderful person you were and your memory will live on in our hearts forever." Finally, Raymond allowed the tears to fall out of his eyes. "Fly high sweetheart, Mummy and Daddy love you so much."

* * *

Mason stood staring at the large hole in the ground and looked down at the coffin placed at the bottom. He had tight hold of Neave, as he continued to look down he held her closer to him and kissed her on the cheek whilst she chewed on her chubby fists.

"I think it's time we said goodbye to Ana now," Mason said with his voice shaking. "But it's okay, because we're not going to forget her, are we?"

Mason planted various more kisses of to Neave's cheek as she mumbled to herself as she continued to munch on her fists.

Mason turned around when he heard footsteps behind him, calmly Juliet walked over to him and gave him a weak smile, which surprisingly he returned. "Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"I've been better," Mason sighed as he cradled Neave closely to him.

"Yeah, me too. Have you spoke to Raymond and Jillian sine the service? I know they were eager to talk to you."

Mason shook his head, "I haven't really talked to them at all."

"Well, maybe you should make the effort. It's what Ana would want."

"It's not as easy as that though," Mason protested, "before they were talking as if we wanted to give Ana to them. Like we had a choice, I'm not sure I can listen to that today."

"I know me neither, but they don't want to just talk about that. They just want to know where she came from, they want to know the same as Ana did when she first came here."

"Look out," sighed Mason. Juliet turned in confusion only to see Jillian and Raymond coming towards them.

"Hi again," said Jillian, wiping her eyes with a crumpled tissue. "We're leaving so we just thought we'd say bye. Umm, listen, I know we haven't met in the best circumstances so here." She handed a piece of paper to Juliet, "it's just our details you know, phone number and emails. We're changing address which is why that isn't on there. We're going to move here to New York so we can be closer to Ana. This is where she always wanted to be so we want to join her here. Maybe when we move here we can meet up and talk properly? I know today isn't the best time to do that."

Juliet nodded, "I'd like that very much."

Mason nodded silently and smiled.

Jillian walked over to Mason and Neave and began to stroke Neave's soft brown hair. "I know you're really struggling with this love, but focus on her. She'll get you through it, she's your rock. Like Anastasia was mine."

She began to rummage through her purse and eventually pulled out and old ragged looking bunny. It's once white soft fur had now turned grey and rough. Jillian held it closely to her before handing it to Mason. "This was Ana's when she was young, I think she'd want her little sister to have it."

"I can't take this," said Mason.

"It's not for you to take," smiled Raymond, "it's for Neave. And I know Anastasia would want her to have it."

"Thank you," smiled Mason, "let me know when your in the area and we'll meet up."

"That would be great," said Raymond wrapping his arm around Jillian who was entertaining Neave by making silly faces. "We'll see you soon, come on love."

Slowly, Jillian reluctantly moved away from Neave and waved goodbye, with tears once again forming in her eyes. Juliet and Mason stood in silence as they watched them walk away while Neave babbled happily to herself, trying to get the old bunny from her father's grasp.

"Was that one of the most heart breaking conversations you've ever had?" Juliet asked sadly.

"Yeah."

Mason span around as he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. Stood behind him was Alex and Justin smiling nervously at him and Juliet. Neave instantly began squealing excitedly when she seen her mom and reached forward in a desperate attempt to reach her.

"Hey," Alex began, "is everything okay? We seen you guys all talking but we didn't want to interrupt."

"Yeah, we were just talking," Mason told her as he gave in and handed Neave over to Alex.

"Mom said we can go back theirs for dinner, if you guys want I mean if you don't feel up to it we can always go home?" Suggested Justin.

"Actually I want to spend some time alone," said Mason.

"Really are you sure?" Alex asked concerned.

Mason smiled nodding, "yeah I just need to get my head around everything. I'll be fine don't worry, you should go to your mum and dad's Neave loves spending time with them."

"You know what," began Juliet, "I could go for some alone time too."

"Really?" asked Justin in surprise.

"Yeah, I just need time to think."

"Time to think?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"Yes is that so much to ask for!" She snapped making everyone feel extremely awkward. "Just go Justin."

He nodded silently, "okay, come on Alex lets go."

Before Alex left she went over to Mason and kissed him on the cheek, which he did in return. He then softly kissed Neave on the head. Meanwhile, Justin and Juliet stared at each other blankly.

"Lets go," said Justin as he flashed him, Alex and Neave away.

"I'll see you later," said Mason as he began to walk away.

"Mason wait!" Called Juliet grabbing him by the arm to stop him, "where are you going to go?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders, "probably just go home, get some rest before Alex comes home with Neave. Why?"

"Do you want to be alone together? I think I know where we can go…"


	26. Chapter 26

"I can't believe you still draw on your windows," chuckled Mason as he walked around Juliet's room admiring the walls around him.

He carefully paced around the chilled room which was surrounded by thick grey stone walls. On the wall was a chalk picture of a window which shown the bright glowing sun, large green hills and colourful flowers. Mason looked around at the rest of the room, it was extremely dull and bleak with cobwebs hanging high in the corners and there were small candles keeping the room lit with a very dim light.

Juliet laughed as she lifted up the lid on her pink coffin and began rummaging in it. "Well, after we left England mom and dad started buying places with no windows so we could be completely protected from the sun. So I thought, since you taught me to draw, I might decorate them a little. I mean its surprising how much I actually miss looking out of windows."

"Well, it looks like you could have done with a few more art lessons."

"Hey!" laughed Juliet still searching through the coffin.

"Why did you suggest coming here anyway?"

"Because, I have this!" Exclaimed Juliet happily pulling out a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"So you wanted us to come here so we can drink? What even is this?" Mason asked taking the bottle from Juliet and inspecting it.

"Yeah! We're technically supposed to be too young to buy any, so I stole this from my dad awhile back for 'emergencies.'

"How is there room to keep it in your coffin?"

"It's surprising how much you can fit in there."

"Including Justin?" Mason smirked.

"He's claustrophobic and we can't come to a compromise on where to sleep, that is why we aren't living together yet."

"Are you two okay?" Mason asked, "you both seemed tense earlier."

"We've been better. It's just we haven't been as close lately and I can't help but think if he told us about Mara and the angels of darkness Ana would still be here."

"Yeah I know," sighed Mason, "I've thought about that too."

"But hey, lets move on before we both start crying again. Could you do the honours please?" Juliet asked holding out the two glasses. Mason opened the bottle and poured the drinks. "Let's celebrate our baby girls life by doing something she'd want us to do. Actually get along for once!"

Mason raised his drink, "cheers."

They both clinked their glasses and quickly downed the golden liquid, leaving their crystal glasses clear and empty.

* * *

Mason and Juliet both sat on the pink cushion window seat laughing hysterically with each other as they finished off the large bottle of scotch.

"Okay, okay!" Giggled Juliet, "never have I ever wore crocs?"

Mason sat still with his drink in his hand whilst Juliet downed her drink. Mason began to chuckle as Juliet pulled a face of disgust whilst pouring herself another shot.

"Oh Juliet," he laughed, "I'm disappointed in you!"

"Hey! They were fashionable at one point!"

"Really?"

She paused, "probably not but hey everyone goes through a crocs faze right?"

"My turn," Mason declared, "never have I ever… smoked a cigarette?"

They both took a shot of their drink and laughed.

"Alright, when did you?" Mason asked topping up their glasses.

"Oh in the nineteen-forties and fifties, you know, when it was 'cool.' When did you?"

"The sixties. I didn't do it for long though, my mum found out and absolutely freaked."

Juliet laughed, "you momma's boy! Okay my turn! But this time lets make it interesting…"

"Go on…" Mason encouraged her whilst smirking.

"Never have I ever… nearly been caught fooling around?"

Mason began to blush slightly as he downed the scotch in his glass.

"No way!" Juliet laughed hysterically whilst Mason quickly refilled his glass.

"It's not funny," Mason replied in self defense.

"It so is! Come on, you have to tell me about it!"

"Fine," sighed Mason, swirling his scotch around in his glass. "Alex and I went to watch a movie one night and when it finished she suggested we go and watch a boxset at hers in the lair. So when we were watching it we got abit bored and decided to give each other…a hand and Mr. Russo walked in."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, he didn't notice. Luckily we had a blanket so we did a quick cover up. He didn't suspect a thing."

Juliet sat laughing to herself while Mason took small sips of his drink. "Okay, okay," said Juliet, "on a scale of one to ten how drunk are you right now?"

"Very," admitted Mason taking another drink.

"You know, I wish we could always get on like this," Juliet said while taking Mason's hand. "Even though I act like I hate you, I don't actually hate you as much as I make out I do."

"Well, thanks," chuckled Mason.

"No but you get what I mean, right?"

Mason nodded, "yeah I do. And same here. Despite the fact that you infuriate me most of the time I've never thought of you as anything else other than the mother of my child. Which makes the way I treated you even worse, I'm sorry."

Without a second thought Juliet leant over to Mason and kissed his softly on the lips while caressing his face soothingly. As she pulled away Mason remained still looking at her in confusion.

"Juliet, what are you-"

Juliet quickly put a finger against his lip, "tonight you have shown me more kindness and compassion than Justin has in nearly a year. And tonight you've made me laugh more than Justin ever has probably during our entre relationship. If you don't want this you can say no."

Juliet shifted over so she was sat on Mason lap, carefully she cupped his face with her hands and recommenced kissing him. Slowly, she began to trace her tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. And Mason gradually opened his mouth and started to kiss her in return. As the minutes went on the kiss they shared become more passionate, they both became increasingly breathless and eventually Juliets hands ripped off Mason's black jacket and then trailed down the front of his shirt. One by one she started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned muscular skin hidden beneath.

Mason leant his head back and moaned slightly as Juliet began to gently rock her hips against him when suddenly his eyes snapped open and he pushed Juliet to the floor.

"Ow! Mason! What the hell!"

"What was that?" He yelled as he rapidly redressed himself.

"I though it was what you wanted! You could have said no if you wanted!"

"You didn't exactly give me the opportunity!"

"You didn't even try!"

"I have Alex and Neave! How am I going to explain this?"

"Don't, and then maybe we can carry on and act like it never happened?"

Mason shook his head, "just when I thought you changed, your just as twisted as ever. You're not happy with your own life so you ruin mine instead?"

"Mason you didn't turn me away!"

"Well I am now. I don't want you anywhere near me or my family. You know how hard today has been for me, you know I'm not thinking clearly!"

"Then why did you go through with it? Why did you let me kiss you?"

Mason stood in silence, "I don't know," he whispered. "I really don't know, but I do know it's the worst mistake I've ever made and I feel sick at the thought of what this will do to Alex." Juliet looked at him desperately with tears welling up in her eyes. "I need to go." He told her before leaving through the door and leaving Juliet stood alone in silence.


	27. Chapter 27

Mason walked through his apartment door, quietly shutting it behind him. He made his way over to the grey couch and threw himself on to it face first, before pounding one of the cushions with his fists while grunting in anger.

"Hey," he heard someone whisper as they sat next to him on the couch.

Mason turned over and seen Alex smiling at him sympathetically as she rubbed his back softly and played with his glossy brown hair.

"Hello," he croaked lying his head back down in exhaustion.

"Are you drunk?" Alex asked in surprise. Mason nodded silently and Alex rolled her eyes. "Great," she sighed sarcastically. "Come on lets go to bed and I'll get you a bowl just incase."

Mason sat up for a moment and sat quietly in thought. After a brief moment Alex noticed a small tear roll down his cheek.

"Hey it's okay," she reassured him, "you used to look after me all the time in high school when I got dunk at parties. You don't need to feel bad."

"I don't feel bad about that," he told her in a songful tone.

"What is it then? Is it Ana? I know today was hard for you but you've been so brave…"

"It's not Ana," Mason interrupted, moaning dramatically.

"Well what is it?"

"I can't tell you..." He teased playfully.

"What? why?" Alex laughed nervously.

"Because my love," Mason began whispering, "I'm worried you're going to be very, very, very mad at me."

"Mason, just tell me," Alex demanded calmly.

Mason turned to Alex, who was watching him in concern. He took a deep breath in before admitting, "Juliet and I kissed."

Alex let out a laugh but Mason continued to look at her sadly. "Oh my god, your being serious?"

"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry."

"When? How?" Alex asked feeling baffled.

"We went for drinks at hers, she kissed me, but we ended up making out a little."

"Oh so its gone from a kiss to making out! Which one was it Mason?"

"I just told you."

"Who stopped it?"

"Me, of course!"

"Then tell me this Mason, if you didn't stop how far would you two have gone?"

Mason sat quietly, avoiding Alex's eye contact. A sickly feeling overcome him as he felt his heart and stomach drop heavily with guilt.

"I see. Well Mason, you can sleep on the couch tonight because I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Alex I didn't mean any of it!"

"I don't care, I can't think right now." She rose from her seat and looked down at him furiously, "I'm going to bed, we'll talk tomorrow. If theres even anything to talk about. But whatever you do don't you dare go and wake Neave."

Alex stormed out the room and slammed the door behind her. Mason slumped down on the couch, running his fingers through his hair.

"You idiot…"

* * *

Justin sat in his office in front of the grand fireplace in his soft brown armchair. He carefully levitated old letters and paper in to the fire with his wand and watched them burn in to small speckles of dust. He quickly turned his head as he heard the door open and saw Juliet slowly tiptoe into the dark room.

"Hey," he greeted Juliet as he approached her, embracing her in to a warm hug. "Where have you been? I wanted to come look for you but I wan't sure if how you'd be feeling after the funeral."

"I just buried my daughter today, how do you think im feeling?"

"Sorry," he apologised quietly, "that was stupid for me to say.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Actually, I've been doing that a lot lately, sorry."

"It's okay, you've been through a lot."

"So have you."

Justin nodded, "yeah and I have you to help get me through it. I'm so lucky I have you Juliet."

Juliet gave a heavy sigh, "Justin, we need to talk."

"Sure, whats up?"

"I'm telling you this now because I don't want you to hear it from Alex or Mason. I kissed Mason."

"What?"

"And it got me thinking…"

"No wait, hold on!" Demanded Justin, "you kissed Mason? When?"

"After the funeral, we were drinking. I admit it was stupid but that's not what im trying to tell you."

"Well what are you trying to tell me then?"

"I think we should break up."

"What?" Gasped Justin.

"I'm sorry Justin. I love you and you've gave me the happiest years of my life but lets face it things haven't been the same between us for a while now. And what happened with me and Mason has just shown how bad things have gotten for us. I mean, I wanted to kiss him, I actually wanted to go further but he said no. I shouldn't be thinking like that justin."

"I can change!" Exclaimed justin, "we can fix this!"

"We can't Justin. We've been together for years and we haven't gone anywhere. I mean, we're not living together, we've only been on vacation together once and that was with my parents! Seriously Justin, do you see this relationship going anywhere?"

"I thought I did."

Juliet took Justin by the hands and squeezed them tightly, "I know it's a hard decision to make but it's the right thing to do."

"I love you Juliet."

"Goodbye justin."


	28. Chapter 28

Mason's eyes slowly opened and gradually the daylight that shone through the drapes filled his eyes. He carefully sat up and rubbed his head as a piercing pain shot through it.

"Ow," he grumbled, as he used his hands to guide his way across the couch. After a brief pause he managed to stand up. Mason's head began to spin and his limbs felt limp as he stumbled towards his and Alex's bedroom door. Carefully, he opened the door and peered inside.

"Alex?" Mason whispered, "Alex love?"

As he walked in to the room he turned to see an empty bed. Mason sighed as he strolled out of the bedroom and in to Neave's nursery. He softly opened the door but once again he found himself alone as he stared down in to an empty crib.

"Fantastic…" He sighed sarcastically.

* * *

Justin sat crying hysterically in to his mothers shoulders, blubbering like a giant baby. Theresa uncomfortably patted him on the back and pulled a face in disgust as Justin repeatedly blew his nose in to a large revoltingly soggy handkerchief. Jerry watched his son in confusion, he then turned to watch Alex who was sat curled up on the couch in a fluffy blue blanket with tears stains trailing down her cheeks, while Harper sat playing on the floor with Neave.

"I… Can't… Believe… She… DUMPED ME!" sobbed Justin as he yet again blew in to his snotty hanky.

"Why did Juliet break up with you again?" asked Theresa, "I couldn't understand you the first five times you explained."

"Because she said we…. Aren't… But I said… And then she said… But I said…"

"Justin speak clearly!" Demanded Jerry.

"She said things haven't been the same between us… And that are relationship isn't going anywhere!"

"Oh honey!" Said Theresa tightening her hug on Justin, "is that what she said? There was nothing else?"

Justi sniffled as he paused in thought, "No," he lied, "that's all she said."

"Well now we know what's wrong with Justin," began Jerry walking over to the couch, "lets find out what's wrong with Alex!"

Alex looked up at her dad and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not, come on sweetie what is it?" Jerry's jaw dropped, "You're not pregnant again are you?"

"What no!" Alex yelled in defence, "I just had a stupid fight with Mason and I wanted to get away for a while."

"What was it about?" asked Harper sympathetically.

"Nothing," she lied, "it was just stupid. I don't want to talk about it."

"Great," sighed Jerry, "I've got a daughter crying over a fight, a son heart broke over a breakup and another son mourning his crush. Gosh, when did our lives become so complicated?"

"How is Max?" Alex asked her mom.

"I don't know, he hasn't come down from his room since the funeral. I feel so bad for him, but I don't know what to do to help."

"He might just need some time," suggested Harper, "but at least we have this smiley face to cheer us all up!" She cooed at Neave who was spread out on her stomach, lifting her self up and trying to shuffle forward. She smiled widely as she babbled happily to herself as she began t fumble with the loose fabric on the rug beneath her.

"Aww look at my baby trying to crawl!" Fussed Theresa, "she's so smart!"

"Yeah, Mason was trying to get her to crawl the other day. She still hasn't got the hang of it yet though."

"Don't worry she will," Theresa told Alex as she sat down on to the couch next to her.

Everyone's laughs and chuckles at Neave, who was now repeatedly rolling from her to stomach on to her back and then back on to her stomach, came to a slow stop when a light knock rapped on the door.

"$5 says it's Juliet, $10 says its Mason," bellowed jerry as he went to answer the door.

Stood in the door way was Mason, wearing a casual white t-shirt, denim jeans and brown leather jacket. He tapped his foot nervously as he stood waiting but he came to a holt when the door flung open, revealing Jerry standing there watching him very smug.

"You all owe me $10!" He yelled to his family, "she's in here," Jerry told Mason before walking away leaving him to make his own way in.

Alex sat motionless on the couch, watching Neave wriggle around as she launched her soft toys across the rug and giggled menacingly. Mason entered the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He smiled anxiously at Alex, who gave a quick glance in his direction before focussing back on Neave.

"Hello," Mason began quietly. Slowly he made his way over to Alex and stood by the edge of the couch.

"Oh is that the time!" exclaimed Theresa jumping up from her seat. "We need to open the subshop! Come on Jerry, Harper, Justin you can all help me!"

"Urrghh!" they all groaned in unison.

"No! Come on!" She called as she marched down to the restaurant with them following closely behind her.

Just as Justin began to descend down the staircase he stared at Mason with a blank expression. He the shook his head in disappointment and glared at Mason before walking away. Mason gluped nervously and sat down next to Alex who was ignoring him.

"He seems mad," Mason stated, "so I take it he knows?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said." Alex told him bluntly, "but he did say that Juliet broke up with him last night."

"Really?" Mason asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he didn't say the real reason why. But you and I both know what it probably is. So if you want to make your move heres your chance. Get her while she's a free woman."

"Alex, you know that's not what I want."

"Then what do you want mason?"

Mason sighed in exhaustion, "to be with you! Obviously, like I have this whole time. And I know what I did last night doesn't show that but you know how much I love you."

"I just don't understand why it happened."

"Neither do I," Mason admitted, "but we can either go on feeling sorry for ourselves or try and get back to where we were, for Neave. And I know I've hurt you and I cant apologise enough for that and I will do abseloutely anything to make it up to you." He grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Please, I'll will do anything to make this right again."

Alex nodded slowly, "I don't want to lose you either, but I don't see how we can carry on."

Mason let go of Alex's hand and turned his head away in shame, unable to look at her without feeling the urge to cry.

"But we can start again?" She suggested.

Mason turned and looked at her in confusion, "pardon?"

"Just take things slow for awhile. We can still live together so we can both be there for Neave but maybe sleep separate for a while, get to know eachother again? Maybe we should spend more time focusing on us as well as Neave?"

Mason nodded in agreement, "yeah, im fine with that. Anything to make you happy."

They both sat looking at each other smiling sadly until a small gurgle from down below caught their attention. Neave was propped up on all fours and gradually with not a lot of ease she shakily crawled to Mason's feet.

Alex and Mason cheered in delight while Mason scooped Neave up in his arms. "Clever girl!" He praised before planting a big kiss on to Neave's plump cheek. He turned to Alex and saw her smiling widely at them both.

"We'll be okay wont we?" he asked.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **Last chapter next week...**


	29. Chapter 29

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Neave! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang in unison, clapping and cheering at the end of the song once it was finished.

Neave sat in her pink flowery highchair at the edge of the circular table in the Russo's loft. She clapped along with everyone, without understanding why everyone was even clapping in the first place. Her messy tufts of brown hair had now grown in to thick glossy brown hair which now reached below her ears. Her soft pink lips were constantly pouted, and her sparkling brown eyes stood out against her pale complexion and her rosy cheeks.

Alex knelt beside her daughter and carefully held out a small pink frosted cake in front of her. Smiling widely, Alex gently moved the cake towards Neave, "Come on Neavie, lets blow out the candles!"

Neave stared at the candle shaped as a number one and giggled as Alex helped her blow it out, the flame flickering hypnotising her small mind.

"Smile for daddy Neave!" Called Mason as he held up his cell phone to take a picture. Alex posed with Neave and smiled for the picture while Neave attempted to grab the cake with her hands. Despite missing the cake several times Neave managed to scrape some of the frosting off with her fingers, which she instantly stuck in to her mouth and began sucking on.

Everyone laughed as Neave spread the pink frosting around her mouth and went in for more, but she was soon stopped when Harper swiped the cake and moved it on to the island.

"Ah ha not again missy!" Harper smirked as she placed down the cake.

"Here Mason give me your phone and I'll take your picture with Alex and Neave," said Theresa, placing her hands out ready to take Mason's cell phone.

Mason handed his cell to Theresa and quickly made his way over to Alex and Neave. Carefully, he shifted around Alex and knelt down on the other side of Neave's high chair.

"Ready?" Began Theresa excitedly, "say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Exclaimed Alex and Mason in unison. Neave chuckled happily as everyone pulled funny faces at her in order for her to smile at the picture.

"Gorgeous!" Theresa said smiling widely, she made her way over to Alex and shown her the picture. Alex admired the picture and then gazed over at her daughter who was giggling happily in her seat at her dad.

Mason caressed Neave's face softly while she pulled out her tongue and tried to grab his face, pulling softly on his nose. He then began to repeatedly plant various kisses all over her face and blowing soft raspberries on to her cheeks. Which caused Neave to cackle crazily and uncontrollably roam around in her high chair.

"Aww, they're so sweet," smiled Theresa flicking through the several pictures she had taken of the new family.

"Yeah they are," Alex smiled.

* * *

Max sat on the terrace silently scrolling through his phone as he set on one of the wooden deck chairs his parents had purchased all those years ago. The once smooth glossy wood was now dull and rough, leaving a small splinter on the palm of Max's hand.

"Ahh, crap." He muttered as he tried to pull out the piece of wood with his teeth.

Max quickly turned his head as he heard the door to the terrace gradually pull open. Squeezing though the small gap in the door was Justin. Slowly, he stepped out on to the terrace in to the moonlight, he sighed as the cool air hit him in the face.

"Dad really needs to oil that door," he told Max as he sat down on another deck chair. "You okay?" he asked, "you seem quieter than usual?"

"Yeah, im okay. Today's just been hard for me."

"Yeah I can imagine."

"It's just everyone is trying to carry on as normal but I can't help but think there is someone missing."

"Yeah," Justin sighed, "it must be hard for you, I know you and Ana were good friends."

"Well more than friends actually…"

"Yeah, I know that," chuckled Justin, "I did see that kiss you know?"

"Did anyone else see?"

"I think so, it's kind of a sore subject to talk about though considering she was dead about five minutes later."

"Yeah, I doubt they're going to want to talk about that…"

Justin nodded and the two brothers laughed together as they shook their heads.

"Why are our lives so complicated?" Max asked.

"I have no idea," Justin said laughing, "so have you heard from Talia?"

"Nope! And I don't want to, we're over," Max said smiling. "Have you heard from Juliet?"

"Nope! And I don't want to, we're over."

"Why? I thought she broke up with you,"

"Oh, she did," Justin told him, "but as much as it hurts I figured if she wants to throw away our relationship then why should I spend my time wallowing in self pity. I need to move on. I need to focus on my work and spend more time with my family, I mean I have a niece and I've missed out on so much already! I just want to be there for her."

"Me too," sighed Max, "I just want this family to be how it use to be."

"Me too," smiled justin.

"Do you know why she broke up with you?"

"No," lied Justin.

"Well, her loss."

"Yeah," sighed Justin. "Her loss…"

The two boys turned their heads as they heard someone trying to squeeze through the small opening in the doorway. It was Jerry, he tried his hardest to breath in as he began to slither through the gap. Justin and Max sat snickering to themselves as they watched their father become red faced and exhausted from the effort he was putting in to moving through the door.

"I really need to oil that door!" Exclaimed Jerry as he managed to make his way on to the terrace. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," said Justin, "we just needed some adult time."

"Same here," chuckled Jerry, "as much as I love Neave I just can't listen to baby shark be played again." There was a moment of silence, Jerry sat watching Max who seemed to be avoiding his eye contact. "Hey Justin, can max and I have a minute?"

Justin nodded and headed back inside but not before giving Max a reassuring pat on the back.

"You okay Dad?" Max asked curiously.

"Yeah I just thought we needed to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, I want to start for apologising. I haven't really been there for you this year and I can't apologise enough for that."

"Dad, it's okay."

"No it's not! The night Ana died, all I could think was that could have been you who fell from that roof and the thought of that happening to you and not having the chance for us to make up made me feel sick. I've been really stubborn and I should have listened to what you were saying. I know what its like to lose my powers and even though I chose to give mine up it was still a big deal, and I know how hard it is to get used to. And I know the past few months haven't been easy for you, especially with losing Ana, but what Im trying to say is-"

"Dad!" interrupted Max, "I get what you're saying and its okay, I forgive you. And I love you Dad, thank you."

"I love you too son."

* * *

Alex lay Neave down in the white crib and covered her carefully with the pink blanket. She softly kissed her on the head and began to leave the room but stopped at the door frame to admire her sleepy daughter wriggle around in her bed.

She looked around the darkened room, it felt strange seeing her young daughter sleeping in her old bedroom. As Alex stood watching Neave she began to trace her fingers along her pink fur wall paper. It tickled her finger tips as she smoothed it out with the palm of her hands. Alex smiled as she suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello brown eyes," Mason whispered in to her ear as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," she greeted him smiling.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think she'll go straight off."

"Good, I'd kill for a decents nights sleep."

"Hey," laughed Alex, "she isn't that bad."

"How do you know? You sleep through her crying most of the time."

"Sorry, my bad…."

Mason laughed and gave Alex another kiss on the cheek, "we've done well though haven't we?"

Alex nodded, "yeah. One year old and we haven't messed her up yet!"

The two high fived each other and began laughing quietly.

"I know this year hasn't been easy," began Mason, "but we've made it!"

"Yeah, we have. I know we've been struggling, and I know how hard things have been since losing Ana, but things can only get better from here."

"Yeah they can," said Mason smiling, "now come on, lets leave her before she notices we're here."

Alex giggled as Mason dragged her away from the bedroom. Softly, she closed the door behind her. Neave wriggled around restlessly, moaning as she constantly rubbed the front of her head. She closed her eyes as a piercing pain shot through her head, but when her eyes reopened they were illuminous yellow, and shone brightly throughout the room. Her head pounded and she clawed at the mattress in her crib vigerously as she tried to surpass the pain.

Eventually, the piercing pain she was experiencing became a dull ache, Neave blinked several times and gradually her eyes returned to their normal colour. Slowly, Neave's eyes began to drop and she began to drift in to a peaceful sleep.


	30. Authors Note

**Dun Dun! DUUUNNN!**

 **And that's the end of Unexpected: The lost Child. I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to say a big thank you for taking the time to read it, it really means a lot and a massive thank you for the reviews! Especially ChristinatheRusher (I'm sorry if I've spelt your name wrong) I love getting your reviews, they really help encourage me to write, specially when I have writers block! So a massive thank you for all of the reviews I have loved reading every single one of them!**

 **So please keep the reviews coming, tell me what you've thought of the series and what you've liked about the story and the characters etc…**

 **I want to know everything so please tell me!**

 **And encase you couldn't tell by that cliff hanger there is going to be another story! I've started writing it, I'm not sure when I'll start publishing it yet though. It could be next week or I might wait a couple of weeks so I can add more to it. Either way it'll be very soon! So keep a look out for Unexpected: The Hybrid Child.**

 **Let me know what you're looking forward to seeing in the next story, or if there's anything you'd like to see. I'd love to hear your ideas! So let me know, I can't wait to read what you all think about it.**

 **Also, I've had a lot of messages requesting stories and I'm so happy people actually want me to write for them! Like I have explained in my replies, I will eventually get round to writing most of them but I will finishing writing my own stories first, so please be patient with me! But if you have any ideas let me know! I love getting these requests and they do help me get good ideas for future stories.**

 **So once again a massive thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy the next one too. I'm sorry for any typos, I do try and look out for these. And please tell your friends about the story, follow, fave and please review! I love getting your feedback and hearing what you think.**

 **Thank you! Hope to hear from you all soon xxx**


End file.
